Begin Again
by andinify
Summary: After all the time she kept a wall around her heart, one still managed to break in without her intending nor even knowing to let him in. AU - Gadge, mentioned Everlark.
1. Part 1 - Summer: Prologue

_Just edited some things. Not much, only a few mistakes and all. You don't need to re-read this if you've done already._

_**Disclaimer**__: This goes for the whole story. I do not own the Hunger Games. I wish I did, though._

_..._

"…_and you know what? Gale got accepted into the military school! Said he can't wait for you to go back home and tell you everything himself. Well, just pretend you don't know a thing, okay? I don't know why I feel like I have to tell you first before he does._

_Keep safe, we're waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Hazelle Hawthorne."_

His face beamed as he shoved the letter back into his pocket. His eldest son got accepted into the military school, just like he did all those years ago. He grinned smugly to himself, silently whispered that he's going to go home. Soon.

"Check that out. Hawthorne is going crazy," a voice yelled. He glared at his team mates, and stood up. "My son got accepted! How could I'm _not _beaming? He is going to be an awesome soldier like his father." He said proudly. The others laughed, "Really? That's awesome, man. You know I wish Katniss would consider to be a soldier too, but… well," Rilee Everdeen faltered beside him.

He tapped his bestfriend's shoulder. "She is a girl and you love her too much to let her?" Rilee nodded weakly. "You're turning more and more like Matt, you know. Sappy,"

Rilee snorted and went about to get up from his seat. But then, he saw a dark shadow, seemingly dropped a box in front of the entrance of their tent, and disappeared as soon as he came. He grabbed his gun, and nudged Rilee's rib then pointed to the box outside the tent. Rilee frowned, but grabbed his gun anyway and followed him suit. Quietly, they walked towards the tent's entrance.

It was a black box. With a timer on top of it that showed a set of number. _00:03_.

His eyes widened. _00:02_.

"Bomb!" _00:01._

_..._

_Ten Years Later  
_

"Gale?"

The one that was being called turned around. "Yes, Mr. Ludwig?"

"I heard you come from District Twelve, correct?" Mayor Ludwig asked. Gale nodded, "Yes. My family lives there."

"Good then. Do you know the mayor?" the older man asked again. Gale nodded for the second time, "Mayor Undersee? Yes, he was a good friend of my father."

The mayor clasped his hand. "Great. Now do you mind to help me with an errand? I can't go myself to Twelve, and you don't need to do much anyway since Matthew will know what to do with this. Just tell him some stuff and you should be done with him."

...

He shut the door behind him and strolled down the hallway back to the living room where he was before, only to see his best mate Cato snuggling with his girlfriend on the couch, watching a random comedy show on TV.

"You again, Glimmer?" he said as he put the documents inside his bag carefully. The blonde girl snorted. "What? My boyfriend has just got back from a mission. I have all possible rights to be with him."

Gale shrugged. "Whatever, then. I'm just starting to be so... fed up you know, seeing you two, snuggling and making out each time we hang out." He sighed.

Cato laughed and tightened his arms around his girlfriend's shoulder. "That is why I keep telling you, get a girlfriend, buddy. You're kind of pathetic."

To that, he got a death glare from the Hawthorne man. "Excuse me, I am _not _pathetic." Cato shrugged as he eyed Gale zipped up his backpack. "Any problem with my dad?" he asked.

Gale simply shook his head, then collapsed to the other couch across from the couple. "Nope. He was just asking me to deliver a document for my district's mayor."

Cato nodded as he rubbed his jaw. "You know him? The mayor?"

The dark haired nodded. "Yeah, he was a good friend with my father."

Cato nodded again. "I remember he has a daughter, am I right? Blonde, medium-height, with piercing blue eyes…" he trailed off as he turned to his girlfriend. "Although I'd prefer green," he winked as Glimmer swatted his arm—hard—at his silly, fail attempt to disguise his such compliment for another girl. Gale held back a laughter.

"Yeah, I know. But I've honestly never met her, though." He replied. Cato raised his eyebrows, "Really? How come?"

"My parents had already moved out to Two when I was born. Mayor Undersee, well I've met him some times since he is a mayor and he travels like, a lot; including some business trips to Two. But he never brought his daughter along with him, so I've never met her. And my family moved back to Twelve after I graduated, which you know yourself we were assigned directly for a mission afterwards. And everytime I had my recess time before, she didn't in Twelve. She is studying... health and medical study in the Capitol." He explained.

"Wait, do you mean Madge Undersee?" Glimmer cut them off. Cato nodded, "Yeah. You know her, hun?"

Glimmer nodded, "Yes. I thought I've heard Undersee before, then I kind of put two and two together since Madge once told me she is the mayor's daughter and all. We go to the same theatre club in the Capitol."

To that Gale laughed out loud. "Seriously I still can't imagine how on earth you and a goddamn theatre can ever be combined."

Cato glared at him. "Shut that hell up, Hawthorne. She is really good at it. That was what made me fall for her, anyway. You should see her,"

Gale rolled his eyes. Of course, he knew the story of how Cato fell for Glimmer already. About how Cato was in a trip with his father to the Capitol where he went to one of her play there and Cato said _she was just amazing and I couldn't tear my eyes off of her, _then all of those sappy romance things started from that point, until now.

"You're exaggerating," Glimmer blushed as Cato smirked and brushed a strand of her blond hair from her face.

"Oh my, I think I want to puke. Let me just get out of here. See you in a month, Ludwig?"

Cato finally tore his gaze away from his girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah Hawthorne. But really, I mean what I said. You're kind of pathetic. I know you flirt with so many girls, but try to find one you want to be serious with. You're not the only one that is starting to be so... fed up with the other's behavior you know," he mimicked Gale's voice earlier.

"Yeah, try to get to know Madge. She really is a nice girl. Pretty, patient, calm, smart, a great pianist…single." Glimmer said, but trailed off at the end. "It would be fun, we having a double date, wouldn't it?" she added excitedly.

Gale sighed. "You two are unbelievable. I haven't even met her, okay? I don't know how she looks like, I don't know who she is, and you're trying to like, set me up with her? Really? Once again I tell you, and I will not repeat this again. I am _not _that pathetic." He said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, and started to walk out of the living room.

"Hey Hawthorne, Thresh is on his way here. Don't you want to stay a little longer?" Cato called out. Gale turned around and shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll pass. I'm going to catch on the last train today. Need to pack up some stuff first. Just tell him I say hello or something."

"Tell Madge I say hi!" Glimmer yelled. He nodded as he shut the door behind him.

_**...  
**_

_**A/N: **__I just couldn't get this out of my head. Should I continue?_

_**Clarification:**__ I got the idea for this story from Taylor Swift's new songs: Begin Again and also Red. I LOVE them so much._

_By the way, _

_Rilee Everdeen is Katniss's father._

_The first part of this chapter was in Ian Hawthorne's—Gale's father—POV._

_Matt (it's Matthew, actually, as in my other story __**The Alternate Past**__) is Mayor Undersee. _

_As for Ludwig… well I had no idea what Cato's last name is, and I think maybe Ludwig would do—since it is the last name of the actor that played the role xD I'm not really good at finding name and stuff, so… my apology. I'm all ears to any names you guys want to tell me. ;)_

_And Glimmer as Cato's girlfriend… lol. Clato lovers, don't kill me. Don't know why I like Glato._


	2. First - The Homecoming

_Admittedly I was pretty surprised to see how the responds to the first chapter were. Now here it is, the second chapter. Anyway, Happy weekend, everybody! Enjoy;)_

…

Hesitated, Gale paused on his track before pushing the gate to the mayor's mansion open. Speaking of which, the mayor himself stood abruptly from his comfy seat on his front porch when he saw who was coming as his guest in his quiet Sunday evening. None other than Gale Hawthorne, his late best friend's son. He jogged down the path and shook the younger man's hand vigorously as they met halfway.

"Gale! It's been so long since the last time I met you. Gosh you look exactly like how your father were you know. He would be really proud of you." He blurted out. Matt had always considered Gale as his own son. It was what he, Rilee, and Ian promised to each other. Yet so unfortunate of them, the two except for Matt died. He had always been eager to have another child—son, especially, but considering how his late wife's condition was, he couldn't ask for anything than her cure. But she passed away before she even healed. Thankfully, Ian had three sons whom he could consider as his.

The younger among those two smiled and nodded with a cheeky grin, "Eight months, presumably, sir."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Don't be so formal, it never occurred to neither you nor your father. So not both of you. Chill out, I'm not your boss."

Gale couldn't help but chuckled lightly at Matt's jokes. He missed having a father figure, rather than _be_ a father figure itself, and Matt was really a good living example.

Matt led him towards the door. "So, when did you get here?"

"Last night, actually. I actually have these, uh, Mr. Undersee. Mr. Ludwig gave this to me, said he's sorry he couldn't get here himself to do this."

Matt looked down at a neat bag of files in Gale's hand. He nodded, "Of course. But let's just forget about work and stuff for a while, shall we? It's my Sunday off, I won't ruin it with works."

Gale nodded solemnly as he followed Matt inside. Right when he got a hold on the knob, the sound of piano filled the air. There was a ghost of smile played on Matt's lips, then he turned to Gale. "Have you met Madge again? I remember the last time you two encountered each other, you were only seven back then. Madge was five. All of you were coming over here for Christmas." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Gale smiled, of course he remembered that moment; even though only as a hazy memory. But he did remember. It was a cold December, his and the Everdeens family visited District Twelve to celebrate the upcoming Christmas with the Undersees. Matt's wife, wasn't in her good day back then, that was why the two familes decided to go on and visit them; not the other way around. Katniss was still so young—five years old, had already so stubborn as she was right now. One year old Prim and Rory, stil hadn't even able to walk. And yes, he did remember a faint figure of another blonde. She played with Katniss almost all day long, and he sat there, watching them closely as both girls with opposite appearance: Katniss with her dark-braided hair, tan skin and grey eyes; while Madge with her golden flowing hair, fair skin and piercing blue eyes.

That was the most thing he remembered. The piercing blue eyes that caught him off guard. Even when he was still a little innocent boy. Nothing else, that was why he didn't say to Cato that he met her. He did, but not a single thing aside from those pair of beautiful eyes caught his attention. That was barely could be called as a meeting; if he didn't even remember anything.

Matt smiled knowingly and pushed the door open. The music didn't stop, it continued to fill the empty air in a soothing way. It sounded calm, peaceful, and Gale wondered how had that little girl with the blue eyes turned into. He was 28 now, Madge was probably around 26.

Once his father got into the military school along with Rilee Everdeen, both families moved to District Two—where the school was located. They had been living there for years, yet only until the accident that claimed both of the men. It was right after Gale got accepted in the military school as well. He was so excited, eager to tell his father that he did it. He got accepted in the military school where his father once was. He was still deep in his daydream of being a proud, brave soldier like his father when the news came.

He was utterly upset. He didn't get the chance to tell his father. That was the only time he cried. Thankfully, his mother seemed to had sensed that something was about to happen, hence she told her husband first without Gale even knowing it. He couldn't thank his mother enough. For her sharp intuition of course. If it hadn't been for that, she would not have told his father about his acceptance. And Ian would forever unbeknownst to it; that one of his sons was following his path.

The Everdeens moved back to Twelve right away after the memorial, since Mrs. Everdeen couldn't bear the memories of her husband in Two. She unfortunately still got into a depression, tuned out everything almost all the time. It forced his own family to eventually moved back to Twelve as well, because his mother couldn't help to sit still and do nothing while Katniss had to be the main supporter of her own household. The Undersees were all there, yes, but Matt was already become a mayor back then. Busy, it is. His wife, was so out of question. Madge, she was still young. As young as Katniss. Sixteen. That was what made his mother finally asked if, whether it would be alright if she moved to Twelve and helped Katniss out to cope. Of course he didn't mind.

In the weeks afterwards, he was left alone. He studied—hard, since he promised his father in the memorial that he would try to succeed. He would study as hard as he could to be a brave soldier like his father was, despite his father's inability to hear him anymore.

But from what he had heard, Madge helped Katniss healed. She helped Katniss to stay strong even though when her mother couldn't. Katniss told him, Madge and his mother were two huge helps. They helped her coped with her loss. They helped her to be independent, strong. For two years, Madge stayed in Katniss' side, always be there for her. She was the best of friends Katniss would ever ask for.

When they graduated, Katniss didn't continue to school, even though her mother—who was starting to come back to life, and Hazelle—his mother, urged her to. She refused, and insisted on began to hunt down some works to do. Here she was now, working in the bakery—dating the baker's son who owned the bakery itself; Peeta Mellark.

He couldn't believe that at first. It was the most shocking thing he had ever heard. This morning, when he decided to pick up some breads for his family's breakfast, he caught Katniss and Peeta making out in the corner of the bakery. Katniss, once saw him, squeaked in delight and jumped into his arms. Gale remembered Peeta's prying eyes as he released Katniss from her choking embrace. Then when she introduced Peeta as her boyfriend, the wind was being knocked out of him. She was already like his own sister. No question as to why he was so protective over her. And all of the sudden after he came home, he caught his _sister _making out? He felt like he wanted to bug his eyes out from their sockets. Both Katniss and Peeta were twenty-six, younger than him yet already found a happiness of love. He, in the other hand, was still alone. He didn't give relationships and stuff much thoughts, since his main purpose was to be a successful, brave, honored soldier as the honor of his father himself.

He was still a normal man, though. What was happening was the obvious evidence. His eyes glued to the sight before him: a girl—no, young woman, with flowing golden hair stumbling down until the middle of her back, dressed in a simple pair of t-shirt and tight pants—was playing a shiny black grand piano, ever so beautifully. Not to mention the melodious tune that was still filling the air. Both he and Matt stopped dead on their track, listening to her play.

Once she hit the last note, she opened her eyes, and caught the sight of her father. She smiled brightly, but then it dropped when she saw who her father was with. A _guy_.

…

Tall, broad-shoulder, sharp jaw, and the eyes. God, his eyes—those stormy grey eyes. She was lost in those eyes when the owner cleared his throat. It snapped her back to reality. _No boy. No dating. No relationship. Those boys are the same. They will only end up hurting you. No chance of letting it happen. No way._

She recovered quickly from her awe with a stony expression and a curt nod to him. "Dad, I see we have a guest right now? Do you need me to make the drinks or anything?" she asked with a complete polite manners as what her parents always teach her.

Matt reached out to his daughter's hand. "Relax, Madge. It's just Gale. You remember him? The oldest Hawthorne boy—although as you can see he is not a boy anymore right now."

Gale gave the mayor a smile before turning back to her. Those stormy eyes trailed all over her figure, only to make her seemed uncomfortable, hence he—halfheartedly—tore his gaze away from her and focused back on her father instead. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Madge nodded solemnly. "Oh, sure. Pleasure," she said shortly.

…

He turned back his attention to her, and nodded with his best charming smile—like his friends in the squad always said he had. Yet that stony expression didn't change a bit. She kept observing him suspiciously, up to toe. Sensing the tension, Matt quickly diverted the conversation. "So, Gale, may I see what is it in that bag now?"

"Oh, sure. Here, sir. I'm sorry." Gale replied quickly as he handed Matt the bag he had been carrying. Matt nodded and walked down the hall. "You two do the catch-ups. I have to look up to these papers first. Stay for dinner, would you, Gale?"

Gale seemed hesitated at first. "Uh, maybe next time, sir? My mother had requested me to have dinner at home tonight."

Matt nodded hastily, "Oh, of course. I forgot, this is your first day here. Sure, next time will do." He said as he disappeared behind one of the doors. Now he was left alone with Madge Undersee.

God, those blue eyes were still the same piercing blue as he remembered. Her golden hair, too. She was just so much older, and prettier, that's for sure.

"Glimmer said hi." He blurted out.

Madge cocked her brows up, "Glimmer Leven? How did you know her?" she asked, straight to the point. He shrugged, "She is my best mate's girlfriend. Clinging to him almost all the time we hang out. Means there is no way for me to _not_ know her."

"Oh," Was all she said.

"So, you're not studying now? Holiday?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes."

He nodded. "Summer. Of course, I forgot. How is health and medical school of yours?"

Madge dropped her hands and they hung on her side freely as she said, "It's fine."

Gale raised his eyebrows when he saw—no, _sensed_, actually—as Madge's eyes and expressions seemed full of discomfort. "Are you alright?" he asked.

He swore he's nearly one hundred percent sure she was gritting her teeth. "Listen, I know you are my father beloved bestfriend's son, but that doesn't mean I have to intend on talking to you. _Interrogated, _for that matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have so much things to do other than laying lazily or talking pointlessly around." She said harshly as she stood up, gathering the music sheets that were scattered all over the top of her grand piano, then climbed up the stairs and disappeared, followed by a sound of a slammed door.

And that was how it all started.

…

_**A/N:**__ Honestly, I've got the main plot sorted out, yet I still have the missing parts for the little details. Same old, same old. Any of you guys have ideas or suggestion about what should happen? Leave a review, please. I'm all ears._

_Until the next chapter!_


	3. Peeta Mellark

She couldn't get him out of her head.

The oldest male member of the Hawthorne clan seemed like he had found a way through her thick skull into her mind without even doing anything. When she saw him the other day, her breath was being taken away. He was probably one of the most handsome man she had ever met. With his tall figure, broad shoulder, sharp jaw, slick dark hair, and most importantly: the eyes. Those that caught hers's attention when she noticed him for the first time.

She had seen his pictures in the Hawthorne house, yes. Since she was actually close with them, especially the youngest: Posy Hawthorne. And it should had made her not _that _surprised when she saw him in flesh, moreover that he had a brother who was exactly the spitting image of his. Yet she still did. His pictures were taken years ago. Now that he was much older, he's different. The pictures showed him; a teenager, who was still taken over by his hormones. But what was in front of her, was a young man—a soldier, who had to take the role as the main supporter of his household following his father's death.

From what she had heard, Gale was rarely home. He usually went in mission for months, whether in or outside of Panem. He also usually got his recess time for about a month or so, spent in Twelve with his family, then went for another mission again. But from what she heard from Hazelle, Gale dedicated all of his work for them, so his family could live with no worries of how they could get their meals, money, or anything else. His job as a soldier provided them just as much as they needed. Only from that was obvious: his family meant the world for him; if he even risked his life for them.

She had never met him for years, indeed. But that was only because his and her recess time had always been different. When he got his recess, she was still in the Capitol, studying. When she got hers, he was away in a mission. Only this time they got the same recess time; exactly in summer break, coincidentally.

She tried to get rid of him with her piano, yet still failed to. The one thing that usually became her reality escape. Stupidly, she unintentionally played a song titled _Grey, _and once the tune filled the air, it was the flash of his grey eyes that came into her mind.

She got frustrated, for sure. How could a guy get through her skull _again_? There was something about love-at-the-first-sight thing she ever heard, but to consider it as the reason of his constant appearance in her mind was just so unlikely. Not so her.

A knock on the door pulled her back into reality. Realizing that there was no one to open the door; since it was a quite, peaceful Sunday off for everyone—except for her father of course, she stood up and smoothed her dress then opened the door herself.

It was pretty surprising to see Peeta Mellark on the other side of the door. He looked over her shoulder nervously, as if to see was there anyone else inside.

"Peeta? Is everything alright?" she asked. Aside from the two younger Hawthorne boys—Rory and Vick; since they were practically her brothers, Peeta was the only guy she could feel comfortable and safe with. First of all, because he was her long childhood that she had grown up with, whom she trusted the most. Secondly, he was really a good guy. He never hurt people (but himself sometimes), it's otherwise actually. And last but not least, he was forever pining over Katniss Everdeen. Hence there was no way he would hurt her—not that he would ever consider to.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great Madge. I was wondering, do you have time for a… talk?" he asked. Madge nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to come in. So did he.

"Want something to drink?" she asked, still holding on to her manners. Peeta shook his head, "No, thanks. I'm good."

Madge shrugged then gestured to him to sit down on the couch as she followed him suit, and slumped next to him. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

He glanced to her briefly before fidgeting his hand. "Uh, it's Katniss."

Her eyes widened. "Katniss? What happened to her? You two didn't break up or something, did you?"

"No, no. It's not like that. Everything's fine." He replied quickly. She let out a relief sigh. "So?"

He chewed on his bottom lip before taking a deep breath and pulled out something from his pocket. "I don't know who else I can talk to. So… what do you think?"

She gasped at what was on his hand. A dark green velvet box. Slowly, Peeta opened the lid, revealing what's inside of it. Exactly what she thought before. A ring. It's simple, only a plain gold band with a small sparkly green diamond on top of it.

"Peeta, is this…? Are you going to propose to her?" she breathed.

Peeta smiled sheepishly. "I guess so. I just…I don't know. It's not much, but I've been saving all money I could save for years. And still, this is the only thing I've got. I'm afraid she won't accept this or…"

Madge clasped her hand with his. "Peeta," she hissed. The boy looked up and stared right into the other pair of piercing blue eyes of his bestfriend. "You know Katniss isn't the one that into that kind of thing, don't you? Girl stuff and such… She will never care about jewelry or shoes or clothes, because she is Katniss. And besides, she knows what hardship is, since she also has gone through it herself. If she found out what you've done to get this ring for her, she'll be thrilled."

He pulled the ring out of the box, and studied it before turning his attention back to Madge. "But what if she said no? I've never asked her about what does she thinks of marriage before. Gosh I feel so stupid." He said as he put the ring back into its place, and leaned back to the couch with closed eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Peeta, I know her. She won't say no. She loves you, you love her. Everyone can see that. You two have been through a lot together. It's time for you and her to gain your own happiness. You've been alone right after your family's death, and she has been practically alone to be the only supporter of her family after her father's death. But then, it was all of those that brought you two together. Right? You are meant to be with her, and she is meant to be with you. From the very start. You deserve this. And so does she."

Peeta opened his eyes and studied his friend for a moment, searching for doubt or anything. None. "You think so?"

"Yes. And for the record, she is fine with relationship and marriage things, as long as you're not a soldier, you'll survive." She added with a grin.

That caught his attention. "As long as I'm not a soldier? You mean she doesn't want to marry a soldier? But her father was a soldier, for God's sake." He shook his head in bewilderment.

Madge chuckled. "Yeah. We once talked about that. She doesn't want to marry a soldier, because she doesn't want to have an certain uncertainty regarding of her future husband. She doesn't want something that happened to her, happen to her future family."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So that means you're sealing your approval for us?"

She laughed. "Have I ever not approved of you two? Wasn't I the one that set you up, actually before?"

He grinned and threw his hand around her neck. "Thanks Madge. You're the best."

She chuckled lightly. "Second best, after Katniss. Right?"

Peeta laughed. "Well, apparently, yes."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm hungry. Mind to accompany me for lunch? You know, your proposal celebration."

The blue-eyed boy snorted but scooted over to her anyway. "I haven't even proposed yet." He muttered. She ignored it still.

The sound of clinking cutleries filled the air as the two bestfriends prepared for their quiet lunch.

"By the way, when do you plan to propose actually?" she broke the silence. He shrugged, "As soon as I get the chance, I'll do it."

She nodded and looked over to her bestfriend with a smile. "Right. You know, she is so lucky to have you. When you two first met, I just knew that you two belong together. Whether as friends or something more, I hadn't known back then. I guess I know now. I wish I had a boyfriend like you."

As she trailed off at her end words, Peeta turned to look at her. He then saw a flash of longing look in her eyes. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, like she did to him less than an hour ago. "Madge, don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You'll find someone else, soon. Someone who deserves you, who is not too stupid to realize your worth. Okay?"

The girl furrowed her brows. "Oh well, come on, it's not a time to talk about me. It's all about you and Katniss!" she cheered, obviously trying to cover her sadness from him. But he knew her better that she realized. He always knew, she was hurting inside. That was why she basically never opened up to any other guy, because she was afraid. She didn't want her past to be repeated again. Never. But after all, she was his best friend. He had grown up with her in Twelve. Their fathers were good friends, they even tried to set them up in a date, which failed of course. But that was when they started to notice each other more. Where their friendship started.

Madge once was a kind girl, the perfect living example of a daddy's girl. She was sweet, innocent, adorable, polite, intelligent; everything a parent could ever asked for a daughter. Peeta knew her for the first time when she was still that girl. And he remembered the times when they were giggling and playing around the meadow, chasing each other. Those were good times he would never forget.

But that was before a train accident claimed his whole family. They were fifteen, almost sixteen. He was left alone, with a running bakery he needed to keep on going. But God bless her, Madge was there for him all the time. She helped him to run the bakery for a while before he finally could manage to cope and do it himself. And then Katniss came along. Madge brought her on a Saturday afternoon, saying that she needed something for work since her father died and her being the only one that was able to support her family. He of course accepted her eagerly, with open arms.

Katniss was a bit closed-off at first, she only opened up to Madge. But after months of work together, she finally let her guards down. She trusted him at last. And you could say that the three of them then became inseparable.

He also remembered the time when they had to be away for the first time. At eighteen, Madge went to health and medical school in the Capitol, while Peeta and Katniss settled in Twelve. She kept going back and forth of course, everytime she had day-offs, Madge would come home.

But one day, she came back to Twelve in an unusual day-off. She stayed for quite a long time—even clearly avoided them—before she finally went back to the Capitol. Yet that was when she started to change. She was no longer the sweet, kind, perfect daddy's girl. And it took them—him and Katniss—months to make her talk to them.

Katniss was fuming when they heard Madge's story. She even seemed like she was going to break the wooden armchair she was sitting on, seeing on how strong she gripped on it. He, himself was going to explode when he saw Madge cried in front of them. How could a guy be so stupid and such an asshole to do _that _to her? To Madge? She was everything a guy could ever ask for a girlfriend. She was beautiful, he admitted. Smart, no doubt. She even could play a piano—beautifully. Hilarious, yes. Sweet, how many times did he have to say that?

He and Katniss tried to bring her back, to break her shell, yet everything stayed unchanged. She was different from that time and on. Until now. He's just lucky he grew up with her, and he happened to be her childhood bestfriend—made her still trusted him.

"I know, Madge. But I care for you, you know that right? If me and Katniss deserved happiness, they you do too. After all you were the one that brought Katniss to me. If it weren't for you, I have no idea how would me and Katniss end up together. You brought us happiness, you helped both of us coped when we needed it. Like us, you've been through a lot too. And you deserve someone to take care of you, to love you, to cherish you the way you should be. And me, alongside with Katniss will make sure that guy deserves you. Or else, he would regret his life in a blink of an eye."

Madge laughed quietly. "Thank you."

Peeta squeezed her hand and nodded. "Your welcome. That's what friends are for anyway."

…..

_**A/N:**__ Hell yeah finals are finally over! Woo-hoo._

_It's not much of a chapter, a bit Everlark, and yes. No Gadge, sorry. But don't worry. There will be much of them later! Stay tuned ;) This story still needs a background first, nonetheless. What do you think of Katniss and Peeta's back story?_

_As for Madge… I didn't reveal her past here because I have something planned on that. So again, sorry._

_What do you think, by the way? Thoughts, criticisms, ideas? I'd be thrilled to hear them all. After all I still need ideas of how Gale and Madge will interact more._

_Thanks for reading! Forever thankful of that. :)_


	4. Second - The Walk

_Okay. Gadge is here as well as Everlark. But I warn you: don't set your hopes high. There isn't much of them.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_This chapter is basically inspired by __**Belle453**__'s idea. Hats-off for her!_

_Enjoy! ^^_

…

When Peeta said he would propose to Katniss as soon as he got the chance, Madge didn't expect it to be within 24-hours. That was what she thought when her phone rang, and since she was the closest one to it, of course she was the one that picked it up. And to her surprise, it was Katniss's voice squealing across. "Madge!"

She had this feeling that Peeta had proposed, but she had to bite her lips for saying those or else Katniss would be disappointed. "Hi, Katniss. Is everything alright?" she asked, pretending to be unknown of anything. "Guess what?"

Madge had to stifle a laughter as she heard Katniss's childish excitement across the phone line. Not that she didn't like it, she liked it of course. Katniss had lost her childhood right after her father's death. She had to be the main supporter and food provider for her small family containing a shell of a mother, and a little sister who barely reached thirteen years old that time. Everytime Katniss got the time to live her life, Madge and Peeta were always to be the first to encourage her to do so.

"What?"

"Peeta proposed! And I said yes!" Katniss squaled in joy as Madge finally let out a hearty laugh. "Really? Oh my God that's… it's awesome! When?" Even though she had known before that Peeta was about to propose to Katniss, he didn't reveal any of his plan to her—which was quite frustrating. But she respected his decision of course, she knew they would tell her eventually.

"How about you come to the bakery this evening? Peeta is planning on throwing us all a dinner tonight. Can you…?"

"Of course I can, Katniss. My two bestfriends are engaged? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Madge cut her off with a small smile played on her lips. "Great! Be there at six, okay?" She glanced up to the clock on the wall, and her eyes widened as she saw that it's five already.

And by Madge saying okay then, they hung up. She then quickly rushed up the stairs, dashed in her room and threw open her dresser. As her finger traced the line of dresses on the hanger, it found an old blue dress, stopped short above her knees. It's too short to be called as a dress, yes but it was still fit on the curves of her body perfectly. Not to mention that that was her favorite dress of all time, hence she decided to just add a white tights as a perfect touch for her bare legs.

As she rushed back down the stairs, she ran smackdab to her father. He looked pretty surprised to see her ready to go. "Where are you going, Madge?"

She grinned, "Peeta proposed to Katniss. She said yes, and Peeta wanted to throw a dinner for all of us. You mind?" She asked. Her father chuckled, "Well well, what a good news. No, of course not. But tell them I'm happy for them. Just don't forget to invite me to their wedding." He winked. Madge laughed, "Of course dad. I won't let them forget." She then stood on her tiptoes, and kissed her father's cheek. "Bye, daddy."

"Careful sweetie." He called. She nodded and waved, then slipped out of the door.

Madge remembered that Katniss said _us all _but what she thought of it was her, Katniss, and Peeta; excluding the the Everdeens, and the whole _Hawthornes_. Meant Gale was there as well. Of course, she mentally cursed herself. How could she be so stupid? Of course Katniss would invite all of her family. And the Hawthornes were practically her family as well, so no wonder as to why they were there. Peeta didn't seem to mind either, and Madge didn't need to question that. He loved being in the crowd, among many people. Said that helped to get rid of his lonely mind.

When she arrived at the bakery, she was a bit confused because the sign said _Closed_. But then she saw them, people, crowded in the back of the room. She then circled the bakery, and entered through the backdoor; like she had done a few times everytime the bakery was closed and she needed to see Peeta. He never minded, of course. He always welcomed her at anytime; even if she came in midnight, she doubted he would mind. Peeta was just so selfless, he would do anything to help other people, and put their needs above his own in a blink of an eye, without any further consideration.

Posy chimed happily when she saw Madge, and launched herself to her embrace. The blonde girl laughed as she wrapped her arms around the twelve years old girl. She loved it that Posy hadn't lost her childhood yet. Even in her almost-puberty age, she was still the cute, adorable little Posy. And Madge had never minded, since she was sort of dying to have a sibling. Hazelle welcomed her with a hug as well, while Rory and Vick both gave her a high five for each of her hands simultaneously.

She didn't notice that Gale was staring at her from the corner of the room. First, he nearly fell over from shock when Katniss called earlier and told him _directly _that Peeta proposed. And she said _yes_. He just found out about them a few days ago, for heaven's sake. And now secondly, Madge was acting like it's nothing with _his siblings_. While with him? She treated him like a trash. Not that he's mad or something, everyone had their reason to treat someone the way they did. Maybe because he's a stranger to her? His siblings had been lived in Twelve, and from what he heard, they had known each other well. Posy even adored Madge so much. But what he couldn't comprehend was, why did she had to differ him from his siblings? For the record, he's not far different from Rory; for that matter. Rory was his spitting image, not to mention his attitude; although Rory was inevitably much softer than him, more like Peeta. Yet the same thick-skulled and charmer like he was.

And when their gazes met, both held their own for a little while before she was the one that broke it first. It caused him to smirk, but suppressed it since he didn't want her to resent him more than she already did; for whatever reason she had.

The dinner didn't start as soon as it was expected, with everyone congratulated Katniss and Peeta for their engagements horrendously. Madge of course looked happy that time, she beamed as she enveloped both Peeta and Katniss in a huge embrace. The three of them laughed, then dinner was served for real now.

Gale didn't really know Peeta well, he knew him as the baker boy, but that was it. For all he knew, Katniss worked for him in the bakery not long after the real owner of it, Peeta's father died in a train accident along with the rest of the family; leaving his youngest son—who was coincidentally staying in Twelve—to keep the business going. He couldn't even imagine how bad it could possibly for Peeta, being left alone in this world with no one left from his family. When his father died, Gale felt like his world was crumpled and caved-in on him, the air was either being taken away from his lungs or a certain suffocating substance being mixed into it; causing him hard to breathe. But at least he still had his mother, his siblings. Yet Peeta didn't, and he still kept on going. The bakery still running, and with the help of Katniss and Madge, he managed to cope. Gale highly respected him for that, and it was what made him finally let go and gave his blessing for Katniss to be with the baker boy. Not in a romantic way, of course. Like he said, Katniss was practically his family. And he would do anything to make sure their safety.

Peeta was definitely a good cook. Everyone ate as if either they hadn't eaten for days, or they would not eat again for another number of days ahead. Which was not true, at all. It was just because Peeta's food were really delicious; everyone enjoyed that. Madge, who had known Peeta her entire life, even still had not used to this. She kept eating, and no one objected; well because everyone did basically the same.

After dinner, Rory and Prim decided to go for a walk. They were officially dating, and it took hours for Rory to assure Katniss, that he would take care of her sister and never going to hurt her. Like Gale to Katniss and Peeta's relationship, Katniss at first was a bit skeptical about them, but given the circumstances that their family had known each other for so long, she finally gave in.

"Back in ten, lovebirds!" Katniss yelled, and Rory gave her a salute. "Yes, ma'am. Don't worry. I'll bring your sister home at ten, safe and sound." And with a grin, he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and left the house running before the older Everdeen smacked his head for mocking her.

The mothers insisted to wash the dishes, while the rest of them—Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Vick, and Posy, played cards in the living room. Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen eventually joined them, and for once: Madge didn't realize that she let her guards down. It wasn't really an unusual thing for Katniss, Peeta, Vick, Posy or Hazelle, but it was for Gale. He eyed her curiously nearly all the time, until Katniss had to whack him in the back of his head to tell him it was his turn.

And so unfortunate of him, Madge caught him staring. She suddenly felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, as she remembered that there was this one stranger in this room. If it was only all of these people; excluding Gale, she would be fine. But Gale _was _there. And what could she do about that? Nothing. She had felt a pair of eyes on her almost the entire time, but at first she couldn't care less. People here were people she knew by her heart. They were already like her second family, what to worry? But when her eyes landed on Gale, she remembered that _not all of them_. Gale maybe a member of the Hawthorne clan, but still he was practically a stranger. She once met him, but it was all those years ago, when both of them were still children. She barely could even recall it.

She tried to ignore him, but his eyes seemed stuck on her. Only a few moments that he tore his gaze away from her, she did feel relief. But _only _for a few moments before he went back to study her. It wouldn't do anymore. She glanced up to the clock on the wall, and dropped her cards in shock. Now all eyes were on her.

"What is it, Madge?" Peeta touched her arm lightly. Madge gulped, then pointed to the clock. Now everyone gasped. "It's almost ten!" Katniss squeaked, panicking. Peeta had this confused look in his face, "Yeah, it's ten. So?"

Katniss turned to him and her hands made their way to her hips. "Peeta, I told Rory to bring Prim back home at ten. How it supposed to be done if we're still here?"

"She'll be okay, Katniss. Rory's with her." Mrs. Everdeen spoke. Katniss sighed, but then shook her head. "Yeah, but we still have to go home now." She said slowly, then made her way to her fiance to apologize. Peeta kissed her on the cheek, "See you tomorrow?"

By that, Katniss knew she was forgiven already. She grinned and nodded, "Tomorrow."

…

"Thank you for the feast, Peeta." Hazelle hugged him, which he returned. "It's a pleasure to have you all, Hazelle. I'm glad all of you enjoyed it." Peeta said in reply, always the gentleman.

"We always do, Peeta! Invite us more!" Vick said and wiggled his eyebrows. The blonde laughed, but then he heard another voice called him. "Yes, Mrs. Everdeen?"

"When will you come over? Your stuffs are still in our house. Don't you need it, maybe?"

To that, he slapped his own forehead. "Oh my God, I need it early tomorrow. Can I come over now, Mrs. Everdeen? I'll take them now, if you don't mind."

None of them realized Madge was out of the conversation but instead staring into the darkness of the town, dimly lit by the poor lights of street lamps of District Twelve. Everytime it got closer to midnight, the lights went dimmer and dimmer; her father said it would save the electricity energy. She used to be really excited to do stuff like that, saving energy, how to have a healthy and eco-friendly lifestyle, discussed it all night long with her father; but now all she wanted to do was just a brightly lit road to go through. She's afraid of the dark, only because of that stupid thing happened all those years ago.

But Gale became aware of it eventually. Madge was staring off the distance, never bothered to join the conversation. He didn't know what to do, then decided to just tell Katniss instead of took care of it himself.

"What?" Katniss questioned, clearly annoyed of his interruption from whatever she was talking about with Peeta. He pointed to the blonde girl, out of their crowded circle, and Katniss suddenly felt stupid. "It's night, Peeta." She whispered as she made her way to Madge.

"Madge?"

She whipped her head towards her bestfriends, and smiled. "Oh, hi you two. I forgot to thank you, Peeta. It was a wonderful night, thank you."

He nodded. "It's the night, isn't it, Madge?" he asked warily. The one that was being asked swallowed, then nodded. "Yeah. I wish the roads were better lit. Would be good."

The newly-engaged couple seemed confused. They couldn't walk Madge home, since both were in a hurry, actually. But they couldn't leave Madge alone, either. She had this trauma of the accident several years ago that made her a bit afraid of the dark—in this case, night. If she's being left out, she would had some sorts of panic attack, and it would take longer for them to handle. Katniss looked around. Both of the mothers seemed exhausted, so did Posy who was clutching tightly to Vick. Peeta, obviously couldn't since he had to go to her house with her. And then Gale…

She felt stupid once again. "Gale! Could you walk Madge home? It's late, I'm afraid something will happen if she walk alone."

The soldier raised his eyebrows, but shrugged anyway and shoved his hands to his pants pockets. "Sure. Lets go."

Madge's eyes widened. "Wha…"

Katniss put her hand on her bestfriend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I know Gale, he won't hurt you. I promise. If he did, I'll take care of him myself. Okay?" Madge sighed, but nodded. Gale shot Katniss a look of disapproval but did nothing.

"Careful, Gale, Madge." Peeta called out. Madge waved and mouthed thank you as she turned around and braced herself for the darkness.

"It's okay. Just the dark." Gale's voice startled her. She knew he was there across from her before, she didn't realize he had already moved to her side. "How could you do that?" she hissed. "Do what?" Gale simply confused.

"You moved without a single voice."

Gale chuckled as he began to walk down the road. "I'm a soldier, remember? I need to walk quietly to sneak up on an enemy, or barge in to a building, yeah. Stuff like that."

That she remembered.

They walked in silence for a good moments before he spoke up to break it, "So you're afraid of the dark?" Which he didn't get any answer. He decided to keep the [one-sided] talk going, thinking maybe she had nodded or something when he didn't see it. "Why?"

"It's none of your business." She replied hastily, yet unintentionally her voice came out rather harsh. There was nothing more uncomfortable for her than someone asking her about her problem. She didn't want to be known weak by them, not at all. She didn't want anyone to take advantages from her; especially males, hence this heartless-bitch act was always became her choice whenever an annoying guy was around. Gale held up his hands in defenseless. "Whoa, easy there. I was just asking."

She crossed her hands across her chest protectively. "Well, don't ask."

He frowned, but obeyed anyway. There were so many things about this mysterious, cold, daughter of the mayor that caught his attention, more than he should gave for any girls he used to flirt with; yet he couldn't quite put his finger on what they were, or why, for that matter. Like she was this interesting puzzle he wanted to solve so badly when he was a still a kid, because he knew the puzzle held a beauty of a picture that worth the struggles. The beauty she held; up from the tip of her golden hair, down to her pale skin, amazing blue eyes, and delicate hands of a piano player, were the first things he noticed to admire from her, and there was no need to wonder why. But how she acted around people she didn't know—him, the cold-shouldered thing was definitely needed to be questioned. As though she was hiding something far in the corner of her mind. Whenever he saw her alone, she always looked like she was in a deep thought. Her eyes distant, but in full concentration. Sometimes he caught them hollow, sometimes sparkling with this certain sparkle; like he saw earlier when she was in Peeta's house.

All he wanted to do was just to unveil it all. To find out what was it that she's hiding from every single stranger. Him. When he saw her let her guards down earlier tonight, it's as if he was looking at a completely new person. She was laughing carelessly, high-five-ing with his brothers like it's nothing, dancing with Posy, hugging his mother, slapping Peeta's arm; and the girl who was with him now, never once came into view.

He debated whether he was going to ask her directly or not. Her house was coming into view, and he didn't know when would he meet her again.

"So, okay. If I might ask, what is it that makes you seem so… irritated with me? I mean I saw you there, with my family and you were totally okay with them. And so did you with the Everdeens, Peeta, Katniss. I think we barely know each other, but did I make a mistake? If yes, could you tell me what? Because I can't remember I did anything that is possible to irk you that way."

She somewhat startled with his question. Never did she expect him to ask her _that_, nearly all guys her father had set her up with didn't try further after her cold-shoulder act got into their nerves. Well all, except for this one. But her father didn't set her up with him anyway, so…

"No. We barely know each other, yes, and no. You didn't make any mistake."

"Then why?" he stopped, arms crossed over his chest, demanding for an answer. She sighed loudly, "Get over it, okay? You're a stranger. And I'm not fond into stranger." Was all she could come up with an answer.

His eyebrows shot straight up, "Well, okay. But the Hawthornes aren't strangers to you, and I'm practically a member of the clan. Isn't that make me, not a stranger?"

She snorted, "Why do you really want to be a not-a-stranger to me, huh?"

To this, he didn't really know what to answer. Why did he really not want to be a stranger for her? "I want to be friends?" he offered her, and instantly slapped his mind mentally. How cliché, awfully cheesy. Friends? Was that all he want? No, definitely not. But it could stay on that for a while, now. It's a starter, after all.

Much to his surprise, she let out a laugh. But as he listened to it more, it wasn't a genuine laugh. It was more like a bitter, hollow laugh. "Friends? I'm not a good friend, either. I'm sorry but I think you'll be disappointed. So, you'd better back off."

He wanted to tear his ear off. Really? This was the girl he saw laughing and dancing and having fun with his family earlier?

"I don't believe you. I know my siblings, they wouldn't want to befriend with someone like the version of you right now. Wanna bet? I'm betting you have a lot of version of yourself, don't you?" he challenged her.

She narrowed her eyes, "A bet? Oh, good. Let see, I bet: you bet for _nothing_." She said, stressed on the last word with so much venom on it. He tilted his head cockily, "Oh really? Well, we have a deal, don't we?"

She didn't answer for a split second. Nothing she ever wanted to get involved in. Not even an empty bet like this. But what she didn't know was, this was so much more than just a bet for him. She huffed, but then shrugged, "If you insist."

They stopped in front of her house where she turned to face him and said coolly, "Thanks for walking me. Have a good night." And by that, she marched up the pathway to her house.

He gave her a smirk and yelled, "Don't forget the bet, Princess!"

She whipped her head towards him and gave him an annoyed look before turning back around and never looked back again.

…

_**A/N:** Huh, heartless bitch. Kind of… harsh?_

_I honestly didn't really know how to end this chapter properly… such a shame. But hey, I finished this at six in the morning! Don't blame it all on me._

_Reviews are always welcomed! c:_


	5. Third - The Beginning

She was just helping her maids in the kitchen when she heard the front door opened. No one ever opened their front door without knocking first, aside from her father. She quickly wiped her hands on a damp cloth nearby, then rushed to the living room. And she couldn't be more surprised—annoyed, actually—when she saw who was with her father.

"You again?" She asked, clearly showing off her annoyance. "Margaret!" Her father gasped. Gale chuckled and put his hand over her father's shoulder. "It's okay, sir." Then turned to the pissed-off mayor's daughter. "Yeah. It's me again. Yay." He said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, which only caused her to be more pissed than before.

She balled her hands into fists on her side, as her father gazed back and forth between the young man beside him, and his daughter. "Did you two get into a fight, or arguments, or anything?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"No."

Matt quirked his eyebrows up as he heard both parties answered differently. "It's not a really necessary arguments, actually, sir. None that requires your concern." Gale explained as he shot a look in Madge's direction. She huffed loudly.

"Alright. Madge, behave. I am the one invited him here to take the paperworks for District Two's Mayor. Don't be rude," he scoffed his daughter. Madge pursed her lips but nodded. "Sorry, dad."

Matt sighed, then added, "I'll take the papers in my room first. You're staying for lunch? We haven't celebrated your homecoming, by the way." he asked. The young soldier nodded politely with a smile. "That would be lovely, sir. Thank you, I'd be honored."

"Good."

As the mayor walked away, Gale turned back to his daughter, and quirked his eyebrows up. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned, a bit showing off his annoyance, just like she did; now that her father was nowhere near them. Madge's face turned into a scowl, "Why are you, like, _literally _everywhere I go?"

Gale frowned, "What? Madge, for the record, we've just met four times. First, when we were still kids; and I honestly barely remember that one. Second, when I came here for the first time. Third, in Peeta's home. Fourth, this. And you said I am _everywhere _you are? Seriously, Madge, I'm not a stalker or some sorts. Please. I'm not a stranger either, well if you're still holding on that lame excuse, anyway. What is the matter with me until you really can't stand me?"

That enraged Madge. "It's not that I can't stand _you_, but I just can't stand all guys, okay?" she snapped. To this, Gale couldn't help but snorted, "Really? Well, aren't your dad, Peeta, or my brothers guys? What is it that differ them with me, or with other guys?" he challenged her.

She sighed and turned around, trying to find something to do instead of focusing on the soldier in front of her. Her eyes caught the sight of the unarranged cutleries, and she started to organize them on the table for their lunch. "They're not strangers. I've known them for a long time." Madge said in response, quietly.

"And I am?" he asked, reaching out to help her. Their hands accidentally brushed, and she yanked hers away as if it was burned. She still didn't used to any foreign touch, hence her being shocked wasn't a new thing for her. But it was for Gale. He frowned, but didn't question anything. Instead, he whispered a sincere sorry to her.

"Yeah. Practically." Was her reply, completely ignoring his apologize.

Gale didn't push her further afterwards, much to her relief. They made the table in silence, drowned in their own thoughts.

She did sneak some glances over her shoulder to him. The silence, was oddly comfortable. She traced his figure with her eyes carefully, trying not to be caught. There was something about this guy that drew her attention, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was like this magnet field, and she was the metal thing. It didn't matter that she didn't want to be pulled into it, she did anyway. The way he made fun of her cold-shoulder act instead of withdraw himself away from her; like every other guys did. Or like how he unbelievably knew her boundaries; where and when to stop his prying behavior without her even telling him to.

All of a sudden he snapped his head up, and caught her staring. She quickly turned around, only to catch a glimpse of him smirking over his shoulder. "Looking at something, Undersee?" he chirped. She glared, "Mind your own business, Hawthorne. I was just looking at your work."

He whistled and quipped, "Oh, right. A soldier like me probably doesn't know how to arrange a table. What a shame. But in fact, I'm sorry but I _know _how to make a table, missy. So stop doing those lame excuses and admit it already."

She turned back around, and narrowed her eyes as he grinned wider. "Admit what?"

A low chuckle escaped his throat. "You're attracted to _me_."

There was nothing she wanted to do at that very time except to bug his eyes out of the sockets. "You wish," she hissed as she went back to straighten the table cloth, which actually was already in its perfect position.

He continued his laugh as he strode around the table, and began to help Madge with the plates since he had done with his task. They worked in sync without any of them realizing it. How she loaded the plate in her arms, and in one swift motion he would set the plate down on the table, then proceeded to the next one. She didn't protest, instead she eyed him under her watchful eyes as he set all those stuff properly. _Seemed like the soldier did know how to make a table_, she thought to herself.

"There. See?" he chimed, caused her to roll her eyes back into her head. Just in time as the mayor walked in. He clasped his hands smugly as he saw his daughter and Gale were seemingly getting along.

"I see the table is ready. Come, lets start our lunch."

…

Gale had gone an hour ago, much to her relief. She had been spending the past half hour, sitting on her piano bench; just thinking. How they got along so well before lunch, was beyond her knowledge. The lunch went well, only filled with a brief conversation between her dad and him, since she didn't really in the mood for talk. Well it was _the _Gale Hawthorne as their guest. Couldn't it be worse? No. Gale was particularly the last person she thought to be the intruder in _her_ lunch with _her_ father.

A knock on the back door pulled her out from her thoughts. Quickly she rushed to get it, and surprised to see Katniss and Prim before the door. "Hi there, Katniss, Prim. What a surprise! Would you like to come in?" she asked. Prim and Katniss exchanged glances then the elder one shrugged. "Well, Madge, actually we were just wondering. I mean, Katniss is going to be married soon, and I thought she probably need a new dress. And since you're the fashionable one, maybe you'd like to join us for an evening shopping? If you're not busy, of course." Prim asked in her usual sweet voice; which even in her twentytwo-year-old age, still as sweet as when she was twelve. Irresistible.

Madge couldn't help but laugh, "Fashionable? Are you kidding me? I'm not…" she faltered as she saw Prim's crumpled face. "Well but of course I'd love to join you. Come in, I'll change first and let me tell my dad I'm going."

Prim's eyes lighten up as soon as Madge said that, and she lunged forward to throw her arms around the older blonde. "Thank you, Madge!"

…

As they strolled down the street, Madge noticed that Katniss's face wasn't as bright as her sister was. Hence she elbowed her best friend in the ribs a few times. Katniss grunted in response and glared, causing her to laugh. "Oh come on, Katniss soon-to-be Mellark, shopping is not that bad. Besides, this will be the best time of your life, you have to look at least, nice. Decent."

The braided, dark-haired girl huffed, "Peeta says I _do _look decent and _nice _everyday, Madge."

Madge glanced to her bestfriend, "In your work clothes and Mellark's bakery apron? Of course." She quipped, which got another glare in return. "Do it for Prim, then. See, she is beaming. Can't you at least be happy for her sake?"

Katniss finally nodded grimly, and jogged towards her sister where she was waving at them. In front of a dress store. "Huh, let the journey begin,"Katniss muttered to herself. "I heard that," Madge said in a high pitch voice as she swung the door into the store.

They spent the next hour wandering around the store, picking out which dress was the best. Finally, they found a perfect dress for Katniss to wear; a catchy shade color of green dress, with sleeveless neckline plus a black belt just right at the waist, and short draped chiffon skirt.

And since neither Katniss nor Peeta wanted to have way too crowded wedding, they decided to just have a toasting with their families and friends, hence her simple choice of dress. Madge and Prim didn't protest, they knew Katniss enough to not push her further about dresses and stuff. It was already a miracle she was willing to go for a shopping session with them.

Prim was chirping excitedly as she threw open the door, and once she stepped outside, she ran smackdab into someone, causing her to stumble backwards and landed on her elbows. "Oh, I'm sorry." She cried out, and when she looked up, a frown appeared on her face. "Gale?"

Madge was literally slapping her own face that time.

"Prim? Sorry, my fault, I didn't see you there. You alright?" he asked worriedly. After all, he was so much bigger that this twentytwo-year-old youngest Everdeen; and he even knocked her over. Prim shrugged and brushed the dirt off of her. "I'm fine."

Gale nodded as he then took in their surroundings. And that was when he caught the sight of Katniss and Madge, standing stunned in the doorway of a dress store. He smirked, "Good day, Undersee?"

"What, you said you're not a stalker but you ran into me twice a day? Unbelievable." She huffed. Gale held up his hands in defenseless, "Whoa, easy. I was just heading to the groceries, doing some favors for my mother. Do you really think I'm stalking you? In your dream, Undersee."

The particular blonde glared at his direction, and they both held their gazes for a short while before she broke it apart first. His smirk widened. "Alright, if you'll excuse me, girls. Madam Hazelle is waiting for me back home. I should probably go." He bowed and winked. Katniss rolled her eyes, Prim laughed, and Madge snorted as she muttered, "You really should, sucker."

"I heard that, Undersee. Don't shut me out just yet, you'll miss me when I'm not around." He shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

Her jaw dropped open, then she turned to her friend who was staring incredulously between Madge and retreating-Gale. "What kind of human he is?"

Katniss chuckled, "Well, you want to know the truth and complete version? He's that type of human that takes everything easily. See the good in people, much like Peeta. Just in the tan-skinned, and dark-haired version of him. Only they're different… physically, as you can see. Fun to be around, I have to admit. Always being that kind of guy who breaks the tension, ease any situation… a charmer, too. I heard he's got many girls swept on their knees, begging for his heart. No wonder why."

The expression that was written over Madge's face clearly showing like she wanted to gag. "Are you serious? He irks me to no end!" she cried.

Prim put her hand over her sister's bestfriend as she stifled a laughter. "Well, yeah he does sometimes. He's so much like Rory after all, but once you know him, there is no way you'll dislike him, despite how much you do now." She winked and gripped her wrist, and pulled her to continue their walk through the town.

Madge couldn't help but started to wonder if these girls were right.

…

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the delay and this _very_ short update. Ugh, got a severe writer's block on this chapter. Not much inspiration, only a filler and kind of unnecessary meetings... but things will get better on the next chapter, though._

_By the way, you can browse the dress I actually pictured Katniss in: Leighton Meester's dress at TCA Red Carpet 2008. She was really gorgeous in that dress I fell for it instantly._

_What do you guys think?_


	6. Fourth - The Wedding

_Oh my God I'm glad I finished this._

…

The girl in the mirror's reflection looked fine, but she still didn't sure herself if she really did look fine. She smoothed her pale blue dress, and once again checked her reflection in the mirror.

"You looked beautiful, honey."

Her father's voice made her jumped. She spun around and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry dad. Have you been there long? I-I didn't realize," she stuttered.

The mayor smiled warmly and stepped inside into his daughter's room. "Long enough to see you stand there for God knows how long. You're beautiful Madge. No one would deny that. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Madge didn't say anything, instead she nodded then followed her dad and walked outside.

The toasting was held in Peeta's home. Only Madge, her father, the Hawthornes, the Everdeen, and a few close friends from school that were in both Peeta's and Katniss's year. They weren't late, thankfully, and the bride along with the rest of the Everdeen hadn't even arrived yet. All people gathered near the fire, with Peeta being the closest to it. He fidgeted with his hands nervously as he constantly glanced to the door. Madge gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as they all waited.

Finally, it was the last time the door finally opened, revealing none other than the bride herself. With the green dress hugged the curves of her body perfectly, she stepped in; along with Prim in a beautiful soft yellow dress—causing Rory's jaw to drop open—and Mrs. Everdeen in their trails. Katniss smiled shyly as she caught the whole attention coming from the inside room. Peeta stood abruptly, followed by the other guests.

Holding her hand, Peeta smiled widely and led Katniss in front of the Mayor himself, then signed their marriage certificate, and recited their vows.

"I, Peeta Mellark, take you, Katniss Everdeen; as my wife. I pledge, in honesty and with sincerity, to be for you a faithful husband. To be with you, right by your side, as long as my heart still beating. In sickness and in health, in sorrow and joy, in failure and triumph, I will always cherish you in a way you will always deserve to be. And for our love to hold on to in every single moment of our lives, until death do us part."

"I, Katniss Everdeen, take you, Peeta Mellark; as my husband. I promise to love you with all of my heart, to keep my faith in you, in sickness and in health, sorrow and joy, failure and triumph; for the rest of my life, until death do us part."

Mayor Undersee's voice was a tad bit quivering as he said, "I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. You may now kiss the bride, Mr. Mellark."

Slowly, Peeta leaned down and gave his wife a long, soft lingering kiss, until the rest of the room cheered and they broke apart. Katniss's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, as Peeta laughed and put his hand around her waist. He led her then to the fireplace, and took a small loaf of bread for their toasting.

Madge watched as her bestfriends fed the pieces of bread to each other with a huge smile on each faces. She laughed along with the guests as the bread's big crumbs fell on Peeta's lap; since he couldn't tear his gaze away from the—now—Katniss Mellark. She didn't even realize a tear of joy leaked from her eyes. She still could recall the first time they met, Peeta and Katniss. Peeta was amazed, obviously had fallen for her at the very first sight. But Katniss, still was her closed-off and cold-shouldered version of her, didn't even pick up the signal. Peeta kept bestowing her plenty of attentions, yet she still didn't realize anything. Until recently, of course. Before she went back to the Capitol at her last day-off, Madge that had been knowing Peeta's huge crush on Katniss couldn't help it anymore she kind of threatened him to tell Katniss; or else she would be the one to tell her.

And looked at how it turned out. Peeta did tell Katniss his feeling right after Madge was gone, and it didn't take long for them to be an official dating couple. And eventually engaged, obviously.

Mayor Undersee excused himself after the toasting ended. He's the mayor after all, busy was the most common word in his vocabulary. But he insisted that Madge had to stay. Not that she minded, of course not. It was her bestfriends wedding, how could she not happy? Not to mention that she was the one who happened to be the biggest supporter of Peeta's and Katniss's relationsip alongside with Prim.

Then it was time for the dance. Peeta put on a folk song and everyone stood up for District 12's traditional wedding dance; where everyone gathered in a circle first, around the newlyweds and danced as they pleased. Then in the second song, thirt, fourth, fifth, and so on; each person would have to find a pair to dance with, and they eventually switched their pair with the other person's pair next to them when the song changed. And it went on and on in circle until everyone got their chance to dance with every single guest in the room.

It used to be fun; the dance. Madge herself used to be really excited, but now as she imagined foreign hands roamed over her body, she couldn't bring herself to it. Hence she just watched under the shadow of a wall, hoping no one would notice her. Peeta did, but he knew her better that she wouldn't—couldn't—join them, so he shut his mouth and gave her a soft smile before turning back to his bride.

Her luck didn't last long as someone approached her. Tall figure, broad-shoulder, in _suits_. And if it weren't for her own brain quick-realization that this was the guy who had been irritating her during her should-be-peaceful holiday, she would probably lose her mind and even might as well swoon over this guy.

_Wait, what did she just think?_

"Pretty dress, Undersee." he said, leaning back to the wall next to her. She glanced up to him and frowned, "Thanks?" she said, although her tone sounded a bit more like a question.

He turned to her and raised his brows, "Don't quite enjoy the crowd? Or the crowd doesn't suits your taste?"

She squinted her eyes, annoyed. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Gale huffed, "Wasn't it obvious? I asked you, don't you enjoy the crowd? Or maybe this crowd is not your favorite type of crowd?"

_He was just being friendly, _she told herself as she rubbed her temples. "I'm not the crowd-person, thank you for asking." She answered, although the last sentence came out a bit harsh than she expected to be.

Gale nodded, "I see. But everyone loves the traditional dance. Why don't you join? I mean, you can't possibly hate the dance right? And I warn you, if you're still going to say no and propose that lame excuse regarding the stranger-terms, I would like to inform you that these people are no stranger. So, go on. Are you going to propose a new excuse now?"

Her mouth fell open. Did he realize that he had been irritating her, like everytime they met? But still, she didn't expect him to irk her _again _in her bestfriends wedding. She just wished, for once, _just _for once he would let her alone. No such luck.

"What? Of course I love the dance. It's just… my-my feet! They hurt." She winced at her own words. Did she just turn into a liar recently?

He snorted, "Right. Then why do you hide here? Nearly behind a door? If your feet do really hurt, then you'd be fine sitting over there near the crowds; saying that excuse to the other people. I assume that if you _hide_, then you just don't want people to ask you to go out there and join the dance, am I correct?"

She blinked. This guy was so much smarter than his looks. Well please, she did hear that some people said a handsome look didn't ensure a high intelligence. Seemed like it didn't occur on this one.

A stifled laughter bursted into a booming one, came from him. He waved in front of her face, "Hello, Panem to Madge. I know I'm awesome, but don't be so paralyzed please. You haven't seen the more charming version of me."

"You're unbelievable." She hissed. Instead of mad, his laugh bubbled out once more from his throat. "I've heard plenty of that. So yeah, I _am _unbelievable."

Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. Gale Hawthorne was really getting into her nerves. "Could you please just stop being everywhere I go after this one? You have _no _idea how annoying you've been to me in this should-be-my-peaceful holiday!" She snapped.

He tilted his head to the side, and a mischievous smile broke through his face. "You said _after this one_. Doesn't that mean that I still can annoy you here now?"

Madge threw her head back and closed her eyes in despair. "Whatever you want," she murmured. "Really? Whatever I want?" Gale's voice sounded excited, and she honestly a bit scared about what he had in mind. "Mmhm," she mumbled reluctantly.

To her surprise, she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist. She instantly tried to yank her hand out from Gale's grasp, but his grip was so tight her struggle was quite useless. Her breath hitched as his grip stayed firm around her wrist. He maneuvered through the crowd and she could make sure her face was pale—Peeta's expression was just the proof.

But then all of a sudden Gale stopped and turned around, thankfully not right on the dance floor, but in a space where they could dance freely, comfortably. And instead of releasing her; he pulled her hands and linked them behind his neck, as his own snaked around her waist. She gasped and looked down, but Gale's then touched her chin and lifted it up so she could tear her gaze away from her waist. "Relax," he told her as the new music began, and he himself started to sway with it. At first, she was still recovering from her shock; which he thought was a reluctance, hence he said once again under his breath for her to relax.

Strangely getting used to the touch, Madge did begin to relax. His touch surprisingly felt warm, although his hands down on her waist didn't really touch her skin—since it was covered by the fabric of her dress—but still. She pushed the thought out of her mind and instead, focused to follow his steps: left, right, left, right. _No space for boys, Madge. No more, _she thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the newlyweds snuck some worried glances towards her; even though Katniss also had the corner of her lips slightly tugged upwards. But not Peeta. He kept sneaking glances at her, eyeing her cautiously in the arm of _the _Gale Hawthorne, ready to step in if something suddenly went amiss.

She gave him a reassuring smile before turned her attention back to the man in front of her; now awared of the smug expression plastered on his face. Just before she got ready to scold him, he beated her to it.

"See, it's not that bad." He leaned down and whispered, hot breath tickled her ear.

The uncomfortable feeling resurfaced in the pit of her stomach, yet she decided to just ignore it. This was probably the last time he would bother her, so she thought that pleased him for once wouldn't even hurt.

"I didn't say it's bad. I even said I love it. Just didn't want to join, is all." She replied.

He cocked his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully. "That so?"

Madge only shrugged in response. "Good. So maybe if there is another similar occasion, you wouldn't mind if I ask you out?"

Gale's request caused her to glare. "You promised me to not be anywhere near me again after this, I recall."

He playfully slapped his own forehead. "Oh, I forgot. Too bad, I just thought to ask you out and attend some other fun parties before you get back to that hell hole of college and me, back to paint another bullseye in my forehead for another mission."

She knew Gale was just joking, but the latter part of it just didn't sit well with her as a _joke_. "You're going for another mission?"

"Yeah. My recess lasts for a month only. Then I'll have to report back to the military base and sent for another mission. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She told him.

He nodded. "Don't miss me then, Undersee."

Her head snapped up to face him as she saw him grinned cockily down to her. "In your dream, Hawthorne." she retorted. His laughter again bubbled out from his throat, and she found the sound was quite pleasant. It felt like she could get used to it for her whole life.

_What the hell is this? _She thought, panicking. She didn't want anyone to get under her skin again, the way her last boyfriend did. No, she didn't even want to try to say his name on her own mind. Everything she had done these past few years were just so she wouldn't get hurt for the second time; since the first was enough for her to not wanting it to be repeated again. And she wouldn't let all of her struggles to keep herself untouched by any other foreign people or feelings, for that matter, destroyed by a certain soldier who happened to be the beloved son of her father's bestfriend; and also a brotherly figure for her best girlfriend. Not that those things matter, but one thing for sure.. This guy was _not _going to get under her skin.

The crowd had started to cease in number. Only families left. The Everdeen, and the Hawthornes. Yet the latter seemed like they were already going to leave, since Posy had school the next day, and both Rory and Vick needed to get to work tomorrow as well.

Madge hugged both Peeta and Katniss to bid them goodnight, and just as she was about to release them, both held her back. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"What did Gale do to you?" Peeta said under his breath as Katniss just chuckled. Madge now really released them, but still didn't let go of both of her bestfriends's arms. "He kind of forced me to give him a dance, in change for him not going to be near me and annoy me again for the rest of my holiday."

Peeta laughed, but Katniss furrowed her brows. "What?"

Madge shrugged. "No big deal. He agreed. By the way, it's late. I need to go home, you two enjoy your first night!" she winked, and Katniss instantly forgot what she asked as her cheeks turned pink. Peeta chuckled and hugged Madge one more time before letting her go.

She then approached Hazelle and the rest of the Hawthornes. "Careful on the way, hun," she said and kissed Madge's forehead. Madge used to this. Hazelle treated her like her own daughter, and she honestly felt glad to that. It was like she'd got another figure of a mother she lost.

"I will. You too, all of you." She replied, poking Posy's side and gave the boys both a high-five. "Wait, are you going to go home alone, Madge?" Hazelle suddenly asked, worried obvious in her tone.

"Uh, I guess?" she answered with a frown. Hazelle shook her head then craned her neck, calling out to someone. "Gale! Could you walk Madge home?"

"What?" Gale and Madge both said simultaneously. The older woman's eyebrows shot straight up. "A beautiful young lady like her, shouldn't be walking alone in town at this time at night." She stated.

Gale pursed his lips. "What about a beautiful lad like me, mom?"

Hazelle snorted. "You're a soldier, young man. Please, don't be ridiculous."

The one being addressed let out a short chuckle before tipped his head to Madge's direction. "Come on, I'll walk you. And _don't _say it's my fault. My mom asked me."

Madge huffed but gave Hazelle a warm, apologetic smile before walked out of the door.

The chill hit her right away as she stepped out, and she pulled her coat tighter around her. Gale, in the other hand seemed unaffected, he walked casually with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"You don't need to do this, you know. I can handle myself." She sighed, again trying to pull her coat tighter; if it was even possible to. He glanced down to her, "Yes, I do. My mom's right. A beautiful young lady like you shouldn't be walking around in town alone at this time at night."

She snorted but didn't say anything to reply, so he continued. "Besides, who knows if someone hides under the shadow of those buildings, ready to shove you up on wall somewhere hidden in a random alley…" he trailed off as he saw all colors drained from her face. Her chin started to quiver, and she stopped dead in her track, eyes fixating somewhere in the distant.

Cautiously, he waved in front of her face. "Madge? Are you alright?"

She blinked a few times, as if there was a blinding light shone in her direction. A shake of head was the only thing she could manage to do hastily, just so he wouldn't pry her further. He knew better though, hence he didn't.

"Come on, I think I should get you home sooner." He said quietly as he took her trembling hand, and again she could only nodded in response.

The walk continued in silence, but his mind was clouded with the image of her zoned-out version of her he just found out; which he could ensure would forever embedded in his mind. Did he say something that maybe… trigger anything? He was just joking, about the possibility of someone hiding under the shadow of the buildings, ready to shove her up on a wall…

A memory resurfaced suddenly in his mind. He remembered sitting on a waiting chair next to his father in a hospital back in Two, and unintentionally overheard the conversation of two persons next to him.

"_She's got post-traumatic stress disorder. Or that's what the doctor's assuming. Her being-almost-raped caused her to have this trauma, also this mental disorder."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_I'm not sure, but from what I heard, she might get some flashbacks or nightmares for some times. Something, a talk or an image even could trigger them, and the doctor warned her family that she might zone-out if it happens. Who knows how long that will last, the incident will always stuck on her mind anyway."_

Did she possibly have the same thing? A trauma. That something happened in her past, something that maybe would explain her coldness, her demeanor around strangers—guys, expecially, like she always said.

And as he led her down the road, he wondered if he had enough time—and guts—to get further under her skin, unveil the deepest secret of this young woman who apparently had stolen his heart ever since he saw her for the first—no, second, actually—time.

Also, the girl who happened to be the one that couldn't even stand him. _Life's good_, he thought bitterly.

…

_**A/N**__**: **__Okay. It's already 2013 over here so… HAPPY NEW YEAR! ;)_

_Have I mentioned that Gale had fallen for her from the very first time he saw her playing the piano before? Yep, he did. ;)_

_Sorry for the oh-so-long delay, this chapter is quite hard to write. Seriously, I don't think this is my favorite chapter. Read it over and over again, and I'm pretty sure it's confusing—and weird. But still, I want to know what do you guys think, nonetheless. Opinions?_


	7. Fifth - The Incident

_School starts on Monday and God I'm freakin out why do those schools in my country have to be this crazy… I need more break._

…

It wasn't really late in the evening, he went out for some fresh air since he had nothing to do in the house. Yet the street was already empty, so was the town square. Everyone seemed like they didn't like to go out and enjoy the summer night air. Not that he minded, he was actually enjoying the lone time he could get.

A faint commotion far in the distance caught his attention. Two shadows; seemingly dragging another smaller figure down to a hidden alley. The person who was being dragged squirmed and struggled to get the person's hand off of her.

Then it registered his mind. _Her_. That was a girl. Without thinking, he ran towards the three shadows and stopped short when he got a good look to them. Two men; obviously heavily drunk, dirty clothed, messy hair—unrecognizable. Pretty sure he didn't know them at all. Then he turned to the victim and gasped unconsciously. Blonde hair, medium-height, pale skin; _Madge_. Her mouth moved a few times, but her eyes closed tightly.

A conversation a few nights ago in front of her house, after Katniss' and Peeta's wedding flew by his mind.

"_You sure you're okay, Undersee?" he asked, still unsured even though her face had started to regain the colors. She nodded, "Yeah. I am. Sorry about the, uh, that. Rarely happen, but well…" she trailed off. He wanted to ask what was it about, but the look in her face told him not to._

"_Okay then. I'll se you around?" He offered her a small crooked smile. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't you suppose to be anywhere but around me after this?"_

_He plastered a fake look of regret, "Oh, that. Yeah, I know. But you sure still going to take up on that promise? I mean, fair warning Undersee. You're going to regret me being not around."_

_Madge's eyes widened. "What? No I won't." She hissed. Gale pursed his lips and shook his head, "Yes, you will."_

"_Gale Hawthorne," she growled, clearly annoyed; which only got a grin in return. "You're going to miss me, then."_

_She gasped. "No, I won't. Why would I miss you?"_

_He shrugged. "Because you like me." He said nonchalantly. She swore it felt like she was choking for air. "What? I _don't _like _you_. Seriously, where did you get that idea anyway?" she nearly snapped._

_Again, he just shrugged. "You will then."_

_She shook her head furiously. "You're the most infuriating person in the world."_

_A lopsided smile spred across his face. "Careful darling, karma does exist. I might be the one person who you long the most someday." He winked._

_Her jaw fell open. "Have a good _night, _Mr. Hawthorne." She said as she turned around and marched up to her house._

She was mad, because he teased her. Which only made her couldn't stand him even more. And he's a man of his word, despite how much he wanted to be around her; he had to keep his promise. But this? _Screw the promise_, he hissed more to himself as he stormed down the alley.

The view before him was horrible. It was just like what he joked that night, last time he met her. _Who knows_ _if someone hides under the shadow of those buildings, ready to shove you up on wall somewhere hidden in a random alley. _And that was exactly what's happening. One man had her pinned against the wall, kissing her roughly with one hand locked around her waist; preventing her from fleeing, another hand roamed around her body; gripping the parts where they shouldn't be touched at _all_. Another man, red-headed, watching with a creepy smirk as he watched his friend harassed her with crossed arms.

That had Gale's blood felt like boiling inside him. "Get off of her." His voice boomed, clearly startled both men and stopped their _activity_. They turned around, and squinted their eyes. The kisser guy gestured towards the way where he came from. "None of your business, kid. Now go back to where you come from and come back never."

Gale simply tilted his head aside, and shook his head then gestured towards Madge. "She _is _my business. Now I'm going to say it one more time, and you better listen to it. _Get off of her_." he said, now using his authoritive voice like he normally used back in the military.

The red head who was only watching the entire time finally spoke as he glared, "You can't tell us what to do."

Gale turned to him and cracked his knuckles as his eyebrows shot straight up to his forehead. "Yeah? Well I don't think so."

In one swift motion, he lunged forward and planted his fist on the red-head's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and landed on the hard concrete; propped by his elbows as he grunted in pain.

The kisser guy seemed shocked, he shot a dagger glare to Gale as he released his grasp of Madge, leaving her to slump on the ground. In long strides his fist flew, aiming in Gale's face; but not before he blocked it with his hand and held it high in the air. Meanwhile, his knee had made its way up and kicked the guy's guts—hard. The read-head one who had recovered quickly sprung on his feet, strangled him from behind.

The man might had the advantage of surprise, but Gale surely had more advantage at being entirely sober. He grabbed the red-head's hand and pried it away from his throat with some efforts, thankful that he was drunk and made it quite weak and easy to be released; then slammed him hard against the ground.

Kisser guy again attacked him, yet now Gale had anticipated this. He had experienced worse than this; spending years in military school and plenty of missions had taught him to have a better reflex and instinct, also the ability to reckon what his adversaries would possibly do after a certain action. Not to mention that his practices in the military school itself were usually against more number of rivals. He even once went against six, he recalled. So this, with only two drunkass to go against? A piece of cake.

Now both guys were up. They attacked him at the same time, trying to confuse him. But he knew better. Quickly, he ducked forward and both of the men who were caught off guard crashed hard into each other, planted their own fists to their own friend. He couldn't help but chuckle before he delivered the death blow—a hard punch in each faces. They collapsed backwards, grunting in pain and cursed profanities under their breath. Gale cracked his knuckles as he glared, and both men shot the same dagger glares at him before they backed away and staggered to leave.

He rushed towards Madge as soon as those creepy guys scurried away. "Madge, are you alright?" asked him, completely worried as he approached her slowly, carefully. Her body was entirely shaking, eyes shut tightly, hands clutching on to the fabric of her clothes—which was drenched in sweat—on her chest for her dear life. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she shook her head. _Of course_, he cursed. _She was just going to be raped, how could she be alright?_

Slowly, she peeled open her eyes and blinked, as if she was studying him for a moment. "I want to go home," She croaked. A ghost of smile appeared on his face. "Of course, I'll get you home. Come on, we'd better hurry before those men come back or something and cause more trouble than they already have." He went to take her hand, but she shifted away from it abruptly; causing him to frown.

"You're okay, Madge. I, uh, I won't hurt you. I promise." He stuttered. Hesitantly she took it, but not before she eyed him up to toe, then let him pulled her up. But then, she muttered something under her breath that barely reached his ears. "My head. Dark."

…

He was scared for life as she suddenly passed out in his arms. Panic, that's what he felt in an instant for sure. No one was there—they were in a hidden alley, for crying out loud—the night had fallen and the street was probably empty; hence he couldn't call anyone for help. That left him one option. He scooped her up into his arms, and walked as quick as he could to her home.

Not so fast, he did run into someone though. No, _two_.

"Gale? What the heck happened?" Peeta shoved his shoulder, causing him to wobble a little on his feet. He glared, "Easy there, Mellark. She could have fallen from my arms. Now if you're concern enough, would you step aside and let me continue my way to her house? She just passed out in my arms and I'm freaking out, if you're blind."

Katniss' eyes went wide. "Passed out? In an alley? Gale, honestly, what did you do?" she asked in accusing tone. Gale sighed loudly, "It's not what you both are thinking, alright? She was almost being raped by two drunk men, I happened to witness and stop it before it went too far. But then when she stood up, she suddenly fell over and passed out before we even walked."

To that, Peeta and Katniss exchanged extra-worried glances before Katniss pushed Gale forward and they were practically running to the mayor's house.

Peeta was the one that rang the bell; since Gale's hands were a bit preoccupied, and Katniss was panicking she kept brushing Madge's strands of hair away from her face or stroked her face side. Eventually the mayor himself opened the door, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. His daughter, passed out in Gale Hawthorne's arms. Wordlessly, he stepped aside and opened the door wider so everyone could get in.

Gale laid Madge on the couch, as Katniss scurried upstairs to find a blanket.

"What happened?" Matt demanded, eyeing both of two young men in his living room. Peeta glanced towards Gale, as he sighed then explain everything in detail to him. The mayor's face became pale as he heard the whole story, so did Peeta's. Both turned to look at Madge who was starting to come back from unconsciousness.

Katniss had come and draped the blanket up to Madge's middle body, she then sat on the armrest above Madge's head and slowly stroked her golden hair. Madge's eyes closed even tighter, and that's when she began to thrash around.

"No, no! Don't ever touch me! Let go! Please!"

Peeta jumped, along with Katniss and her father in front of her, gently shook Madge's shoulder to wake her up. "Ssh, Madge, wake up. It's only a dream. You're safe. We're here. Wake up," Katniss whispered softly, but loud enough for Gale to hear. Everything didn't make much more sense now, he couldn't even try to guess what happened somewhere in Madge's past that caused her to suffer this bad.

Madge finally opened her eyelids slowly, and took in her surroundings. Tears streaming down her face as her father pulled her to an embrace. "I'm sorry, Madge. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have just let someone else. I'm sorry."

His daughter shook her head. "It's not your fault. Those-they're drunk. And if it weren't for…" she trailed off and turned her head around. Her eyes trained on Gale. "Thank you, Gale. For saving my life. I owe you one, really." Said Madge sincerely. Gale gave her a warm smile and shrugged, "It's no big deal, anytime. Sorry by the way, I couldn't keep my promise to stay away from you during your holiday."

She laughed; like really laughed, and everyone else seemed surprised to hear her laugh. "Well, I'm glad you're stubborn enough. If not, I would have still in that alley, stuck with those creepy men and…" she gulped, and Peeta quickly put his hand over her shoulder. Gale waved her off, "Nah. I told you right? You would regret it if I'm not around." He joked, and caused another lopsided smile appeared on her face.

Madge then turned towards Peeta and Katniss. "But I remember you two weren't there, though. How did you end up here?" she asked. Katniss smiled softly and explained, "Gale ran into us when he was carrying you here. He was freaking out, and so were we when we found out what had just happened. And we ran here with him."

"Oh," was Madge's only response.

The room fell silent, but then Peeta made an effort to lessen the tense and the three of them started to talk animatedly; trying to distract Madge from whatever just happened. Gale moved closer to the mayor, and asked. "Sir, does she have a kind of trauma or something?"

Matt tore his attention from the trio to Gale. "I do think so. But the episodes have ceased, though. It wasn't as often as it used to before. Why?"

Gale knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Episode, you said sir? Did something… happen?"

The mayor dropped his gaze to the ground and took a ragged breath before answering, "Kind of. But don't expect me to tell you because, well, it's just not my place to do so. If she wanted to tell you, then I think she would."

Gale quickly nodded, "Oh, of course sir. I'm sorry, I was just curious."

Matt smiled faintly, "It's okay, Gale. Everyone probably would ask the same if they were you. Oh, and thank you. For saving my daughter. I can't even start to imagine what could have happened if you weren't there. Come on, let us have a drink."

Hesitantly, Gale glanced back to Madge where she was chatting with her bestfriends. Matt tapped his shoulder, "She's in good hands. Don't worry about it. Peeta and Katniss have been friends with her since… since she moved back here. You know, when-" Matt trailed off, careful not to mention the sensitive topic. Gale nodded then, and followed the mayor out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Coffee, tea?" he asked. Gale chose the latter, and a short while later Matt had handed him a cup of steaming tea. They both leaned on the kitchen counter, sipping their drinks slowly and listened to the chattering noise from the living room.

"I feel bad," Matt said quietly. Gale turned to look at him, but the mayor didn't look his way. Instead, his eyes fixed on the pattern of his tiles that seemed to suddenly catch his attention. Since Gale didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm her father. And I know I should look out for her, not only because she is my daughter. But she is the only one I love that is still here. That hasn't left. But I failed to, twice. It's such a shame that I'm the mayor who has to keep his citizens safe while I actually can't keep my own daughter in safety." He said—much rather to himself as he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

Gale swallowed, he didn't know what to do—or what to say actually, since he had never been the one that was close with Matt. His father was. Or his mother, too, well she had been living in Twelve for years after all. Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. "I can keep an eye on her," he blurted out.

Matt's head snapped up, and he raised his eyebrows. "Uh, I mean, as long as I'm here, of course. That wouldn't hurt. By the time I'm back to District Two, she will be in the Capitol already, won't she? Well I don't know how to keep an eye on her after that, though." He added hastily as he raked his hand through his hair nervously. This should not happened. Did he show too much hint to her father that he had a certain interest on Madge? If yes, then Matt was either didn't care or pretending not to notice.

"Someone has already kept an eye on her in the Capitol, Gale. Don't worry."

He blinked, "Oh. I see, that's-that's good, then. Nothing to worry," he stuttered. Matt patted his shoulder as he set his cup down on the counter. "I highly appreciate that, son. Thank you."

…

_**A/N**__: Alright. This chapter was even harder to write than the previous one. I sat in front of my laptop for hours trying to figure out how to write this… So yeah, I decided that Madge had PTSD, and that's the reason why she acted the way she did—episodes, passing-out, etc. Hope I pictured her well, btw. _

_And yes, the fight sucks. Meh. I don't know a thing about hand-in-hand combat—only read some in a few stories—and made that up, except for that ducking thing that caused both of the creepy guys to bump into each other; that is my friend's idea. And he's just silly as that, so if it's lame, blame on him._

_Yep, Mr. Undersee accepted Gale's offer to keep an eye on Madge while he couldn't. More fun coming up! ;)_

_Thoughts?_


	8. Sixth - The Inspiration

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own neither of these songs that inspired me.  
_

_"I'm looking for some harmony, with you it comes so naturally. You helped me find the right key."  
_

_-My Favorite Song, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Soundtrack  
_

_"I watched from the distance as you, made life your own. Every sky was your own kind of blue."  
_

_-Crazier, Hannah Montana The Movie Soundtrack  
_

_The story is not really similar with both the songs of course, since they are not really match with it. But still, I'm inspired by those lines of them, nonetheless._

…

The sound of tinkling tunes in the air was what stopped him in the doorway. But the next second it was gone, and he finally ventured himself further into the mansion. Undersee's maid—Tanya—was out sweeping the backporch when he arrived, and told him to just go straight in. The Hawthornes and the Everdeens were always welcomed in Undersee household; all maids had already known to let any member of both clans to just get into the house without asking for permission again.

And then there she was—sitting in front of her white grand piano, scrambling through sheets of paper. Still as radiant as she usually was, even in a tank-top and short pants. He watched her silently as she flipped the paper angrily with a deep frown.

"Has anyone told you that you looked creepy and cute at the same time when you're frustrated?" he spoke, causing her to jump. She whipped her head towards where his voice came from, and her frown went a bit deeper.

"What are you doing here? And how long have you been there?" she asked, rather than answering his question. He shrugged, "I believe I asked you first. But if you insist, well I'm _visiting _you, obviously. And I've been here about five minutes."

She threw the papers back to their place and snapped the piano lid closed. "Listen, Hawthorne. I'm not in the mood for dealing with you, today. I've got enough things on my plate, and I don't want you to add yourself onto it. I'll beg you if I have to." She sighed and rubbed her temples. Seemed like she didn't have the guts to ask him to keep his promise. He was her savior, after all. That would be overly rude and unacceptable. Her dad would be furious.

Not even caring of what she told him, he walked closer and grabbed the papers she was looking at. Music sheets; of course. He waved the sheets in front of her face. "You were composing?"

Madge dropped her head into her hands and sighed loudly. "Yes. Now would you leave me alone? I have to finish it before my break ends. The rehearsal will begin right after I got back to the Capitol. And with you being here, I'll have you know: it doesn't help any. So if you're decent enough, please, the door is over there." She said tiredly.

Instead of irritated because she obviously trying to kick him out, he took another sheet and studied it. Gale had grown his care for her more than he firstly let on. And she had this invisible force that drew him closer instead of further away, even though she was extremely cold to him. He then looked up from the paper, and saw Madge's clear expression. Annoyed, like usual.

"Your dad played guitar once, didn't he? Is his guitar still around here?" he asked. Her eyebrows shot straight up at his question. "What? I'm trying to help. Like I said, I'm visiting you right now and I don't feel like going home this soon. So now you might as well make me a tad bit useful or let me hanging out in your kitchen and do nothing. Your choice, missy."

She sneered. "What do you know about composing?"

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Are you underestimating me? Because for the record, I'm a multitalent person. I may not as smart as you are when it comes to music theory and stuff, but I do know some about music. Guitar, especially. Thought I might have something to let you clear that thick-skulled head of yours and get a better inspiration for your precious play."

Wordlessly, she turned around and marched upstairs. He smirked, and knew instantly that he won the arguments without even trying too hard. He couldn't help but wonder anyway; where did the stubborn, mean, icy-cold woman he first met less than two weeks ago disappear?

She came back with a dusty guitar in her hand. "I don't know if it's still working or not. I'm not really into guitar thing."

Gale wiped the dust and checked the string, then smiled. "Still is. No worries." He told her as he tuned the guitar until it sounded much better than when she first brought it.

She sat on her piano bench, watching him with the guitar. She didn't have any idea that Gale was able to play guitar. Or any music instrument, actually. His head snapped up, and he caught her staring. Quickly, she averted her gaze towards something behind him, but too late. He smirked but didn't say anything. Instead, he held the guitar and play a major basic scale as she stared at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, "Alright. Don't be so amazed with me. Now what play are you going to rehearse?"

"Huh?" Madge was at lost of words since the view before her was just so uncommon for her. But then she remembered where she was and cleared her throat as she once again scrambled through her papers. Found it: the script.

"Our special annual summer play. It's actually used to be a movie in ancient America, called 500 Days of Summer. Heard about that?" she asked as she thrusted the script to him. He accepted it, and nodded. "Yeah. Glimmer talks about it a lot."

She shrugged. He continued to scan through the script, then handed it back to her. "Okay. Now let see. I saw the parts you need to fill in with the music, not really difficult, but not easy either."

Madge huffed. "I know that."

Gale nodded, then drowned into his own thoughts to find something useful for her as he absentmindedly play a random melody he once heard somewhere. She frowned and pushed the key lid back off. He stopped and turned to her.

"No. Don't stop. Play it again, what song was that?" she asked as she pressed some keys, trying to play the melody Gale was playing.

"I don't know. Heard it somewhere, I think it was either my dad or yours that played it when I was little." he responded. Madge's eyes lit up as if she just found a treasure, and she continued to play. Notes then started to flow slowly as her fingers danced across the keys. Gale smiled widely and watched Madge played.

When she came to its stop, quickly she grabbed her music sheets and wrote the notes she played. Gale watched as her face lit up; following her eyes just like a kid who has just got a new toy. "That is an inspiration."

He laughed, but then his face contorted into a frown. Madge tilted her head in bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

"It's summer. The movie has something with summer, too, doesn't it? You need more inspiration that you already have, you know. That melody is too short and you need more." Gale explained. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Yes. And your point is?"

He grinned and put the guitar back in its case as he stood up. "Come on, bring your music sheets. Lets get you some inspirations."

…

Madge couldn't be more confused about Gale today. All of a sudden, he waltzed into her house like it's nothing, and said he was visiting _her_, then the guitar things, and now this. He was asking her to go out and get her some inspirations? Why did he care for her? She could take care of herself. Well, actually not really. Especially with the accident in the street yesterday and the composing thing. Those were—strangely—the only thing so far that she couldn't handle by herself; if Gale wasn't there to help.

And things in her mind had been so complicated lately she couldn't get any inspiration from anywhere. Thus she decided to follow him suit outside.

"Now can you tell me where are we going?" she asked as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. He glanced down to her as they walked side by side to he-knew-where. "Just shut up and see for yourself, would you?" Was all he told her. She scowled but obeyed him anyway.

And here they were. The Meadow. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. How could she not remember about the beauty of the meadow in summer? She had been spending more than half of her day-off in District Twelve, but still the idea of going to the meadow never once crossed her mind. He nudged her and gave her a soft smile as she continued to take in all of the view.

"Oh my God…I completely forgot about this. How could I…" she trailed off and glanced up to him. "Why are you bringing me here?"

He studied her for a moment before turned to face the meadow and strided further in. "I told you. You're looking for some inspiration for your music. This place is where I head to when I want to clear my head. And I'll tell you, it's working. Especially at night, but I figured you might not want to go out at night, after, uh…" he raked his hand through his hair as he saw her face fell. Her lips formed a thin line as he said that, but she nodded. "Yeah. I don't. Thank you." Said Madge quietly.

"No problem. Now come on," he gestured for her to follow him, and that she did. They settled among the colorful wildflowers as she plopped down and plucked each one of them with this big grin on her face. He couldn't help but laughed, "You look like you've never been here before."

She turned to him and scowled, "Of course I have. But I haven't been here this summer. Completely forgot. Things were just… so complicated in my head."

"Complicated you said?" He asked her as he took the guitar out of its case. She nodded, "Yeah. You know, Katniss' and Peeta's wedding, this composing thing, the accident… and also _you_ keep showing up everywhere I go. So I can't think straight. Thank you very much."

Gale chuckled, "Me? So do you find me, distracting?" he said in low, seducing voice. She glared, causing his booming laughter echoed throughout the empty meadow around them.

"Shut up, Hawthorne."

Again, Gale laughed then placed the guitar on his lap. "You've heard the meadow song?" He asked as he started to strum the guitar string. She nodded and listened to him played the song softly, while she hummed the lyrics quietly along with him.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

His voice was deep, low, but beautiful. He didn't sing aloud, but it was enough for her to hear it. When she sang in the original tunes, he sang in tenor's tune. And she had to admit it—whether she realized it or not—that it was amazing. There were so many things that she found out about Gale today, and deep down in her, she wanted to unveil more about him. He had suffered the similar thing she did—losing a parent—but she saw him stood strong. There was no sign of sadness or depression of sorts. Even he was full of jokes, slight narcissism; the total opposite of her. At least she didn't have to be the main supporter of her family since the one that died was her mother—not her father.

But Gale, from what she heard Hazelle ever said, he took the responsibility right away, without being asked. He took some part time jobs in District Two when he was still in the military school, and sent as much as he could to his family in Twelve. After he got into the army, it was much easier. His payments were being sent directly to them, since in the mission, everything was being paid for by the military. Hazelle did hunt many things for work, but she told her that she couldn't do it if Gale didn't help.

And here she was—a cold, brokenhearted girl that broke her father's heart. She knew, her father lost his two precious women in his life nearly at once. When her mother died, she was entirely broken. The accident in the Capitol happened just a mere weeks beforehand, and it did nothing good on her. She was becoming a shell of person, closed-off, and talked to no one except her father, Katniss, and Peeta. Not even the Hawthornes or the rest of the Everdeens. Once, she overheard her father told Katniss and Peeta to try their best to bring her back; since he himself failed miserably. He lost his wife, he didn't want to lose his only child too.

That was what made her realize, she did nothing but hurt her father by being a broken shell of a person. Not only her father, but to herself as well. Her life was falling apart, her grades dropped drastically, and she had to study that semester over again.

She tried to heal, but she had been scarred for life. There was nothing anyone could do. And she vowed to herself that she would never love anyone ever again. That there would be no more boys to steal away her heart. Drew her attention. No more.

Not until _this _certain soldier came along.

"You know, I asked Prim about you." He said quietly. Her head snapped up to him as her eyes widened. "What did you ask?" she ventured cautiously. Please don't let the question be…

"You know, your episodes and uh, yeah. Sorry if I went too far, but I was just curious. I asked her what caused such that, and she told me that you might have a certain trauma. A post traumatic stress disorder. Did something happen?"

_Close_, she thought.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied weakly.

He nodded in understanding, but then he told her, "Sometimes, it's good to not keep your problem to yourself. You need to talk about it, and believe me; that lessen the pain. I used to refuse to talk about the death of my father too, but I couldn't think straight. My mind was clouded with my dad, everything reminded me of him and it drove me insane. But then, I talked about it with my friend—a friend that understands what it feels like to lose a parent—and it works. I began to get over it, but still holding on to a piece of my father in me. You have lots of people that probably knows how you feel. Me, Katniss, Peeta. We'll understand, you know."

She sighed. "I've talked about it. Katniss and Peeta know. My father knows. My uncle knows."

"But you refuse to talk about it again, don't you?" he asked her. That's true. She told her father, Katniss, and Peeta once, but then not again. Everytime the topic surfaced, she changed it to something else. It was just too unbearable for her.

"I take your silence as a yes."

Another silence. He decided to fill it with the guitar, and she listened to it. Various melodies flowed and he stopped when it was the end of the meadow song again.

"Got any inspirations yet?" his voice broke the silence again. "Yet. Too much to think about in my head." She responded blankly. He touched her shoulder gently, and she turned to face him. "Clear your mind. Don't think of anything. Just listen."

She frowned. "Listen?"

Gale smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Listen. What do you hear?"

The breeze. The sway of leaves and flowers around them. The chirping of birds in the distance. The melody of him playing the guitar again besides her. The faint noise of stream running water, somewhere nearby. Summer.

She didn't realize she said her thought out loud, and she expected him to laugh at her. But he didn't. He stared at her intensely, and nodded with a small smile played on her lips in approvement. He handed her the guitar and she hesitantly took it. "I believe you can play it, too. Am I right? Now play anything that comes to your mind. Think of everything you said before. Give me the music sheets, I'll help you write it down." He told her.

That she did. She tried to recall the time when her father taught her about basic scale in guitar. Slowly, the memories resurfaced, and she tried it all out before she finally strummed some new notes one by one as he carefully wrote it down.

…

As she began to play it faster, he stifled a laugh when he saw her expression. A wide smile plastered on her face, her delicate fingers ran across the guitar frets. He scrambled through the paper and wrote down as much as he could catch what she played. When she's done, he shook his head with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You played it way too fast. I couldn't catch all of them. Try to fill in the blank, okay?"

She gave him a small apologetic smile, "Oh, sorry. Alright, now give me that."

He handed her back the music sheets, and her eyes scanned through it as she sometimes played the guitar and wrote the required notes down. Gale observed the young woman next to him as she concentrated on the task in front of her. The wind blew her messy ponytail, caressed her face, and it was all he could do to not push the strands of her hair behind her ears. No, not yet. This moment was just too beautiful to be ruined by his impatience. And he still had some more time to get under her skin. Not much, but enough. After all, this was the first time she didn't complain or yell or snap at him in such a long time. And that was a start.

Madge looked up, and caught him staring. "What are you looking at?" she asked, but looked anywhere but his eyes; obviously embarrassed by the sight of faint blush on her cheeks.

"You look better." Was all he could venture himself to say, even though he didn't sure himself what was he meant by that. She looked up—which was sort of a mistake—and stared right to his stormy grey eyes. As grey met blue, he instantly lost in her deep ocean blue eyes. It was as if he's looking right into the ocean itself, and there was nothing he wanted to do other than jumped into it, swam away, never looked back. And if there was something he could ensure himself of: that he was a goner. Probably had been from the very start, but he just hadn't known.

That time he stunned in the Undersee's hallway, seeing Madge playing her piano without a care in the world—eyes closed—it might had drawn his attention to her. And as the time went by, he finally saw her anger, her pain, her fear, and eventually today: her smile and her beautiful voice. Although she didn't told him at all—since he just literally _saw _all those things; he realized he had more than just a plain interest on Madge Undersee. And it wasn't like any other thing he once felt for other girls he had a feeling for. It's true, he could feel it. It was completely, entirely, utterly, different.

…

A mistake. Looking right into those beautiful stormy grey eyes was a mistake. Same like him, she was lost in his eyes in an instant. His gaze held hers, vice versa. She then saw something in his eyes—something different—or maybe it was just her that didn't realize it earlier before. A flash of longing. Amazement. Admiration.

And she swore he leaned down just a mere inch before he broke their gazes. He cleared his throat, and she looked back, hid her face away from him; trying to fight the blush that crept up on her face. _No_, she stressed herself. _No more boys_.

When she turned back around, he was looking up to the sky. "I don't know what happened in your past that causes you to be all cold and closed-off to me and other strangers—as you always say—and I'm not going to pry, I swear. But can I tell you something?"

She felt like she had no other choice, so she nodded.

"Look up to the sky. It's a beautiful, clear blue. With only a few clouds here and there. I'm not trying to be a wiseman here, but I'll have you know: sometimes when you feel like life is weighing on you, let it go. Your problems are just like clouds. They block your view to the clear sky—which kind of symbolizes a joyful life, and whether they realize it or not; they fill themselves with the water vapour—the problems. But when they feel that it's too much to weigh any longer, they let it go. As rain. And you know what comes next after the rain. The rainbow, and the clear sky is back into view. That's life.

Whatever happened in your past, Madge. Let it go. Talk about that more. No, I'm not saying that you have to talk to me. I know I'm still practically a stranger to you. Talk to someone else you feel comfortable with. If the topic comes up, don't hide. Face it. And have some more fun! I can see you're a reserved person, but let me tell you this: that doesn't help. It doesn't even prevent you from any danger, does it?"

Her mouth hung open. What, he told her he didn't try to be a wiseman here but everything he said was just so heavy with wisewords and such… And who knew that Gale could say such a thing? All she ever figured was that Gale was intelligent, yes, being a soldier and all. But not _this _smart to even reveal a philoshopy behind those simple things.

She pursed her lips but shrugged anyway. "I guess."

He smiled warmly and nodded, as he reached out to the guitar on her lap. "Good. Now give me that, it's seemingly going to rain. I'd better get you home before it falls."

As they walked back to town, she couldn't help but wonder again; what else this man next to her held inside him; other than things she just found out today.

They stopped in front of her house. She turned to her house, then back to him. "Thank you, Gale." She finally said—sincerely. His smile widened—even wider than the ones when they were still in the meadow. "Anytime, Madge. Anytime."

…

_**A/N**__**: **__FINALLY._

_By the way, some of you asked about what happened in Madge's past, but heh. Sorry, that was all I could tell you for now. But believe me, Madge just hasn't ready to reveal her past yet. Patient!_

_Thoughts?_


	9. Seventh - The Woods

_The POV will be a bit confusing here, I have to admit. It's just so hard to focus on one, so I decided to explore in both minds. Hope you don't mind. Tried to make it as slight confusing as I could. (what, I don't know if it's the right word or not. Meh, screw it.)_

…

"_**You showed me something that I couldn't see. You opened my eyes and you made me believe."**_

_-Crazier_

…

He pushed the back door open the next day, and smirked when he saw her expression. "You again?" she asked wearily. Gale grinned, "Ah, less hostile. Finally."

Madge rolled her eyes and turned around, continuing to set the dinner table. He strided in and helped her without being asked, then suddenly remembering something. "Isn't lunch still for like, three hours from now? Why are you setting up the table?"

She huffed, and turned around as she rubbed her temples. "I had nothing to do. So maybe early made-table wouldn't hurt. Okay?" Said Madge. He opted to nod only, then wordlessly continued his task in hand. Once they finished, he threw himself back on the couch in the living room while she made her way to the kitchen. "Drink?" She called out. "Yes please," He called back.

A moment later, Madge came back with two glasses of iced tea in hands. She thrusted one to him before she sat on the single arm chair across him and sipped slowly from hers. They savoured the drinks in silence, before he spoke up. "Have you finished your songs?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. Not yet. I need one more piece before I can live the rest of my day-off in peace."

Gale's eyes lit up. Madge didn't miss a beat—she saw that. "What are you so excited about?" she asked carefully. The glint of amusement was becoming more obvious in his eyes as he wiggled his brows. "You need more inspirations?"

Actually, Madge was kind of hoping he would ask that. She admittedly had no idea how to get another inspiration for her last piece. Not to mention that the last one was _always _the hardest one. And yesterday, Gale Hawthorne was the one who succeeded to make her clear her mind. If she had to be honest; she wished Gale would take her to the meadow and help her again, despite the voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her _no_. Of course she could go to the meadow alone, but that vast outspread beauty was just too empty for her to savour alone. She wouldn't pick him if there was still another choice, though. There was Peeta, but Madge couldn't bring herself to ask him; since he's so busy running the bakery _and _just recently married to her other bestfriend. Hence her lack of choice. After all Gale was no longer that much of a stranger like when he first came. So she decided to relented. Just a little bit.

"Do you even need to ask?" she asked, annoyed. He laughed, then rubbed his chin. "Okay, let me think of where to go. Hm, you can't go back to the meadow, so…"

"Why can't I?" She cried out. Gale trained his gaze on hers, locking the grey with blue, before he huffed. "You've been there, silly. You need some more fresh environment to think."

Gale stood then started to pace back and forth in front of Madge, until she's so fed-up and just about to launch herself for a session of snapping before he stopped with a wide grin on his face. "I know where to go. You, pack some clothes to change. I'll get the guitar. Now."

Instead of following his order, Madge just stood there with puzzled expression. Gale sighed, "Just trust me. Last time you did, you got a whole bunch of inspirations, didn't you?"

She swallowed, then without a word, turned around and scurrying upstairs. And only after Madge disappeared he realized he had no idea where the guitar was. He decided to ask to one of the maids, and one of them told him it's in the Mayor's study.

His former thought was that the Mayor wasn't home. Stuck in the Justice Building, maybe, or far somewhere in the trip to other districts. Not in his _own _study. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I thought you…"

Matt waved him off, then gestured him to come in. "Do you need anything, son?" he asked. Gale nodded, "Uh, yes. Actually sir, I want to borrow your guitar. I want to take Madge out, she's kind of lack of inspirations for her last piece. If you don't mind, of course."

The older man took down his glasses, and studied the young man in front of him more closely. "You want to ask her out?"

Suddenly Gale felt like he wanted to ask a girl's parent permission to marry her or something.

"Yes, sir. I mean, kind of. I don't know. It's not a date, not really. Well, not at all. I-uh, I just wanted to take her for a walk, clear her mind so she can get her inspirations, and uh-yeah," He raked his hand through his hair nervously as he stumbled upon his words.

The older laughed, "Don't be so nervous, Gale. Really, calm down. I agreed to let you keep an eye on her, didn't I? She hasn't been out with her friends, I'm a bit worried, actually. So, thank you, for asking my daughter out."

His jaw dropped. This man was the first father he met; who was glad and seemed so relieved that he asked his daughter out. Most of them interrogated him first; asking about what did he do, what position he was in the army, his sometimes-way-too-private history, et cetera. And the last thing they did usually was containing a death glare saying: _you hurt my daughter I'll skin you myself_. While this? She hadn't been out for a while? Madge was a beautiful girl; usually a beautiful girl's father was very protective of his daughter, also there was no way guys would let that slip. There must be at least a few guys who chased after her.

"Why didn't she go out, sir? I mean, she really is an interesting girl; both in and out, I bet there are many lads out there trying to win her over?"

Matt's smile dropped a little before he recovered quickly and put on another smile. "She doesn't go out with many guys anymore. And I'm a bit surprised, honestly, that she agreed to go out with you. Not that I mind, no, not at all. I'm happy, though. Really. But I just want to warn you Gale. Like I said, it's not that I don't like you two, but you've been becoming like my own family ever since you were born, I've considered you as my own son. And, it's just, don't set your hopes too high if you don't want to get hurt, okay?"

Gale was actually taken aback by this. "What do you mean by setting my hopes high, sir?" he asked carefully. Matt smiled knowingly, "I'm not blind, Gale. I know what's in your eyes whenever you see her."

If he was at least had a skin that wasn't as tan as it was right now; Gale was sure as hell he would blush. This man was _very _intuitive.

"Uh, well, I'm not so sure myself, actually sir. But if I might ask, what do you mean by if I don't want to get hurt?"

The answer that came out from the Mayor's mouth wasn't really what he expected. "I've set her up with some young men before—either frankly or not—and none of them worked. She kept showing them her famous endless cold-shoulder act until they got tired of it and gave up. You're so far the only one that managed to get under her skin, even though gradually. But that's far much better than not at all. Still, like I said, don't set your hopes too high."

Before Gale could respond, the door swung open; revealing none other than the subject of their topic herself. Her eyebrows shot straight up to her forehead, indicating she probably overheard their conversation. How long, he didn't feel like he wanted to know. "You got the guitar?" She asked flatly. Matt handed him the guitar hastily, which Gale then slung it over his shoulder and nodded enthustiastically. "Got it. Ready?"

Madge shot his father a look before she nodded in Gale's direction. "I've been ready. Come on, we're wasting the daylight, idiot." Said Madge as she walked out of the room, without sparing another glance back to him; seemed like she didn't care whether he followed her or not.

If she really did hear what they were talking about in her father's study, she sure didn't mind or pretend that she didn't care.

They skirted the town road in an oddly comfortable silence, far until near the meadow, and she found it quiet strange. "You said we weren't going to the meadow. But this is its direction, isn't it?"

Gale smiled mischievously and tipped his head into a nod. "Yes, we aren't going there. You'll find out soon, I promise."

She pouted and Gale laughed as they continued to stroll down the pathway through the meadow. They eventually reach the final boundaries of the district—the fence. It's a chain-link fence, fifteen feet high to protect the district from predators that lived in the woods. Her eyes widened instantly. "You're not going to take me out to the woods, are you?"

The young soldier shrugged. "I am taking you out to the woods. Are you scared, Princess?"

She glared, "Why didn't you tell me? And why does our destination have to be the _woods_? For the record, sitting there in the meadow is enough, actually."

Gale shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Because if I told you that I was planning on take you out to the woods, you're absolutely going to freak out; like now. And please, no buts, no excuses, you're coming with me no matter what."

As Madge jogged to walk next to him again, she eyed the woods warily with wrinkled face. "What, are you scared of wild dogs, missy?"

Her head snapped up, only to see his amused expression. That quite enraged her, "You said I barely get along with strangers, now tell me how am I going to get along with wild dogs?" She hissed. His laugh erupted from his throat, "Don't worry, you've got a soldier in your service, ma'am. No wild dogs are going to harm you or even dare to stand on your way."

Angrily, she stomped on her feet and marched in quicker pace towards the gate where people went in and out, to and from the woods. Two Peacekeepers in charge guarded the gate in a post just next to the gate. When the approached, both of them stood up, one handed them a clipboard with a form to fill in.

Without being asked, Gale filled his and Madge's name in the form, then handed it back to the Peacekeepers. Both then quirked their eyebrows up when they saw the second name.

"Miss Undersee? Are you sure you're going to be fine, venturing the woods?" One of them asked her cautiously. Gale secretly rolled his eyes. Of course, the mayor's daughter was under everyone's concern. To his surprise, Madge tipped her chin towards _his _direction. "Ask him."

The two Peacekeepers turned and stared at him expectantly. He shrugged, "Yeah, I'll make sure of that. Her father has agreed to let me keep an eye on her during this summer."

They looked down on the form again, checking his name. "Hawthorne, huh? Sounds familiar." One of them said to the other.

"He's one the soldiers that died in an honourable mission years ago. My father." Gale told them. Those Peacekeepers' eyes widened. "Oh! Soldier Hawthorne, of course. Go ahead," The taller Peacekeeper hastily scurried over and opened the gate for them. Gale nodded appreciatively to him, then gestured for Madge to go in first.

When they're out of the Peacekeepers' sight, she stopped and turned around. He didn't realize she was clenching her now white-knuckles all along. "What the hell did you mean by my father agreed to let you keep an eye on me?"

He groaned. Of course, how did he become so stupid to let that slip? Madge would be furious for sure. He decided to tell her the safe excuse rather than the one that probably would trigger another episode from her. "I have next to nothing to do here this summer, alright. And like I once said to you, might as well make myself useful with my being around or I'll be bothering you for the rest of your day-off."

Madge narrowed her eyes angrily, "You'd be bothering me either way, smartass."

It was everything he could do to not laugh. "I see daddy's girl has a mouth too, huh?" Which got a dagger glare in return. She jerked her head towards the woods. "Now, lead the way. You sure as hell didn't plan on taking me out only this far, did you?"

Gale shook his head with a ghost of smile spred across his face. "Nope. Follow me,"

He walked casually in front of her, constantly looked back every once in a while to make sure she's still behind him. They reached a direction sign, which he didn't bother to spare a glance and continued to walk straight ahead. But she did, and she checked what direction he was heading to. The lake.

"You're going to take me out to the lake? Really? There's a long hike to get there."

That caused him to stop and turned around. "Have you been there before?" He asked. She swallowed then dropped her gaze before slightly shook her head. "It's going to be worth the hike, really."

She tilted her head and frowned, "You've been there?"

Gale only shrugged, "Yeah. Katniss took me there once. Since it's far, people rarely go there. It's quiet, much like the meadow yet more peaceful. And beautiful too. Come on, if it's going to take some time to hike then we'd better start now."

That left her no choice. She huffed before jogged up and fell into pace behind him again. In the silence around them, she noticed that Gale seemed like a natural in the woods. He didn't seem out of place, his footsteps were nearly inaudible; like the wind.

"You seem familiar with all of this, have you been here often?" She asked, couldn't bear to keep the thought in mind any longer. He glanced over his shoulder, then stepped aside, making a space for her to walk next to him. Perhaps to make it more comfortable for a chat.

"There is also a similar woods in District Two. I often went out there with my father, back when he was still alive. And the times when we visited here, he never forgot to take me out here, too. So yes, I'm kind of familiar with all of this. Even though it's been a long time. But still, once you know this place by heart, you'll never forget it." He told her.

She nodded in understanding, then asked again. "Your father seemed very respectable too, didn't he? The Peacekeepers even respected you once they knew you're his son."

A sad smile formed on his lips. "Yeah. He was. The last mission he went in was a very important mission. You remember that time when terrorism was very rampant here? That mission was intended to disintegrate them, until the very brain of it. He succeeded, but one of the adherents that managed to breakout from the invasion planted a bomb outside his squad's tent for a vengeance. Killed them all, not only my father, or Katniss' father. All of them."

Madge's breath got caught in her throat. She knew how hard it was to talk about a late parent. Everytime someone asked her about her mother, all she wanted to do was break down crying and pay no attention to anyone. But here he was, talking about his dad. The sadness was thick in his voice, but it wasn't the only one there. There was also pride in it.

"Did the bomber get away?" She asked carefully. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "No. One of my father's squad member was out to get some water. He heard an explosion, and accidentally ran into the bomber himself. Got into a fight, killed him, but he was injured really bad. Died on his way to the hospital."

She nodded. Then something bothered her mind, "Wait, how did you know the one that got into a fight with that remaining member of your father's squad was the one that put the bomb?"

"Several metal pieces of the bomb was strewn near the location. One of them had the man's fingerprint on it. So the intelligent kind of just put two and two together," He explained.

They fell silent again. She wanted to ask more, but she knew better to not ask someone who lost his or her parent about it. That hurt, a lot. Hence she didn't. Instead she focused on their steps; his long strides compared to hers, how sure and fearless he was to walk on the pathway among the trees—so unlike her that kept scaring the hell out of herself, afraid there would be a foreign creature suddenly jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. Her eyes darted from left to right constantly, unaware of the fact that she moved a bit closer to him. Gale didn't mind of course, he suppressed a smile and held his head high—hoping she would not see his expression—or else she certainly would explode.

But eventually he couldn't help it anymore. He laughed, which caused her to stop and frowned. "What's so funny?"

He kept laughing, and she surprisingly kept waiting rather a bit impatiently for his laughter to subside. "Okay, I can't help it anymore. Really, are you afraid of maybe some kind of predators would jump out of the trees and attack us? Please, your footsteps have already scared them away, actually."

Offended; and a bit surprised that he seemingly could read her mind, she crossed one of her arms over her chest and jabbed her finger on his chest. "Oh yeah? Alright, I know you've grown familiar with all of this, mister, but bear this in mind that I'm no expert like you. So, good luck to be patient around me for the next few hours because you're the one that decided to take _me _out here."

That only caused him to laugh harder, which also caused her to be more offended. Angrily, she stomped on her feet and marched away, leaving him behind. He chuckled then followed her further into the woods.

He fell back into pace next to her, only this time he didn't try to talk her out of her fury. If she wanted to be angry, then he let her be. Because he knew what was waiting for them far in the lake.

And he couldn't be more right. When they came into the clearing that surrounded the lake, all anger drained from her face. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she took in every single details of beauty in the sight before her eyes. A small lake, surrounded by the green of trees and vast clearing and a few bushes of flowers here and there. Not as beautiful as the meadow, yes, but it still had something the meadow didn't. The mockingjays. Their habitat was around here, far in the depth of the woods, up high on the trees, away from human.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her. She turned to face him and smiled ever so brightly, he himself was a bit taken aback by how happy she seemed. "No. It's wonderful. Oh my God I should have gone here more often!" She exclaimed then jogged nearer to the lake. He chuckled and followed her suit, then stopped just at the end of the dry area of the lake's edge. He sat down, then looked up to the sky. His eyes made out some mockingjays, hidden behind the leaves of tall trees, then he suddenly knew what he should do at that very time.

"Madge, come here." He ordered. The one that's being addressed, who was caught in the moment of admiring the lake turned around. She was just about to protest when she saw his expression, obliged her to obey. She did, and sat down next to him. Gale didn't even glance at her, he heard her sat next to him and that was enough to let him know that she listened to him, waiting for him to show her what he had in mind. Then, he focused on the creatures up on the trees, and whistled a few notes. The woods fell in an eerily silent for a brief moment before the mockingjays started to pick up his notes, and the next moment it was everywhere.

Her mouth dropped. Everything was beautiful. How his whistle being picked up by the mockingjays and now it was everything she could hear. One mockingjay passed it to the next one, and the other one, then another, until the woods went back to normal again—only a bit quieter.

She didn't realize he had been watching her for who-knew-how-long. When she turned her head to face him, she saw it again. The look, longing look. But he turned away before she could decipher more, and she swallowed. _What was it all about? _She thought to herself.

Without her realizing it, he took out the guitar from its case, and thrusted it gently to her. "Here, play something. Maybe the mockingjays gave you a piece of mind or something."

Madge laughed—really laughed. Then she tried to play something, _anything, _actually, but nothing came out. She turned and flashed him a guilty crooked smile, which got a warm smile in return. "How about you try to whistle something to the mockingjay?" He suggested. She tilted her head in confusion, but she did what he told her to. She whistled a four-note tune which then being picked up by the mockingjay, and spred throughout what once an empty air.

"Sounds familiar, the notes." He noted. Madge smiled a bit, and nodded. "Katniss probably let that slip once. It's her favorite notes, said her father was the one that made it up a long time ago. I like that note, it's… I don't know. It just sounds interesting, first time I heard it, it actually made me shudder. Don't ask why, I don't know myself."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. And it did make me a bit shudder too. The notes, as if it holds something mysterious about either the mockingjay or the woods. Yet absolutely undecipherable."

Madge nodded in agreement before she started to strum the string, playing random major and minor scales to get the feel of it. Also to let her ears and fingers get used to this particular instrument. They only used to her pristine, elegant piano; not an old classic guitar with sharp and worn-out strings that somehow a little hurt her delicate fingers. But she didn't complain. It would not so _Madge Undersee _if she complained about something related with music. She loved every single bit of it, and she craved to learn as many music instruments as possible. She wanted to learn guitar for so long, but her father barely got any time to teach her. Hence the major and minor scales turned out to be the only thing he ever taught her.

Then something clicked in her mind. "Will you teach me to play guitar more?" She blurted out. Gale raised his eyebrows, just as she clamped her mouth shut. _What was she thinking_? But then he responded, "Sure. I'll be glad to."

It was just about time she wanted to launch herself to a defending herself, _if _he's mocking her or something, but the look in his face told her otherwise. He knew she wasn't kidding, he didn't either. He reached out to the guitar in her hand, and accidentally brushed the back of her hand briefly. It surprisingly didn't cause her to jump or anything, instead it sent goosebumps to her body. They froze, eyes locked with each other for a split moment before she broke their gazes apart first.

Gale cleared his throat, then asked her. "Okay. Now what do you want to learn? Any song to request? Maybe I could play that."

And then the day flowed just like that. She asked him about various famous songs, and he would play it for her, then taught her how to play it. Somewhere between that, they talked.

"You know, Madge, sometimes inspirations come from unexpected sources." He told her.

"I know. I just don't know how to find it." She sighed exasperatedly. Hell, she knew people said about that a lot. She just didn't know how to do that exactly.

Gale looked down at the young woman next to him for a moment before he replied, "It's not that hard, actually. All you need to do is just see through."

Madge frowned, "See through?"

He nodded. "See through. Try to see through and look further into things you actually, regularly find. Anything. For instance, the wind. How it flows slowly, gently caressing your face, freshens your mind once you inhale it until it reaches your nostrils. From that, you can try to match it with the notes in your music. Find something that flows slowly, gently, but beautifully played and when you hear that, it feels like it caresses your soul. And so on."

Madge stared at the man beside her in disbelief. There were so many things she didn't know about him indeed. Like how he had an eye of beauty, something she didn't have. He could see through things the way she never thought she could.

He laughed when he saw her expression. "How many times I should tell you, don't be amazed! You haven't seen the whole me, though." He said as he stood up and walked to the lake. She silently whispered she _would _see the whole him. This man had no idea the effects he had on her, how he without even realizing it, had gone far under her skin, whether she willingly admitted that or not. But he really did. And she didn't know what to think—or feel; should she be afraid that he had crossed the line she drew herself to keep a kind of creatures named _guy_;away from her? Or should she-

"Hey Undersee!"

A splash of water hit her face. She blinked and wiped her face, then tried to look where the water came from. None other than Gale, with _bare chest_, and she swore her face was blushing now despite the absence of mirror around.

He waved towards her, then splashed the water to her again. She narrowed her eyes, causing a laugh to bubble up from his throat. "Come on, missy. Have some fun!" He yelled as he—again—splashed the water in her direction. This time, it dampened her upper torso, and she decided to let her mind to not think of anything other than-

"You're going to pay for that, Hawthorne!"

And by that, she ran towards the lake—him, particularly—and pushed him until he fell backwards, laughing into the lake.

…

_Longest chapter so far! By the way,_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **I know next to nothing about composing a song. I learned once, and it sucked. Rather play whatever exist already, though xD So bear with me please._

_Thoughts? c:_


	10. Eighth - Separate Confession

**_A/N: _**___And, well I just __want to tell you guys that I'll most likely change my pen name soon. Something that has my real name in it (Yes, my name isn't Azura) but don't worry, not your fault you guys usually call me that. It's entirely mine, so, yeah. Just want to tell you so it's not going to be a bit confusing later!_

_..._

"You're waiting for him, aren't you?"

Tanya—one of her maids—startled her. She turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Come on, who else? That handsome young soldier who comes here every single day? Your father's bestfriend's son?" She winked. Of course, she would know. Tanya had been becoming their maid for years anyway, she practically lived with them so there was no way she wouldn't know.

"I have to admit, it's pretty surprising that he got under your skin. I mean, not all guys can do that."

She crinkled her nose warily, "He didn't."

Tanya shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Madge didn't know how Tanya's affirmation of her thoughts in the previous days should made her feel about Gale. If someone else could even see that he managed to get under her skin, should she feel uneasy or something? Because all this time, never once did she let her guards down. But he _did _manage to get it down, and oddly; she didn't feel cautious or anything for that matter, like she used to whenever her dad set her up with some other _decent young man_, as he said. Everytime Gale was around, he could always get her to laugh, more carefree than she usually did, and even showed her things she originally couldn't see by herself. He taught her how to be happy and learn to trust again and be an open-minded person; not a closed-off girl she used to be. She still a bit closed-off, sure, but not as much like the times before he came along. And that's a good thing, isn't it?

It all started from that time he took her out to the meadow. For once after what seemed like a long time, she felt like she was alive again. The whole time after her incident in the Capitol, followed by her mother's death; it was as if she was breathing suffocating air. She wanted to get out of there, trying to find fresh air, breathe in the scent of warmth and security; but she never made it out from wherever she was.

And finally, Gale came along, leading her out to a heaven on earth. He was something more than just a tough, good-looking soldier. He was determined, strong, caring, and most of all: infuriatingly hilarious.

But yesterday, after his numerous times of coming to her house, she felt kind of bad. This was his recess time, he should have spent his free time with his family instead of her. Who was she kidding? She was just the lonely, cold, mayor's daughter who couldn't even bring herself to be at least _nice _to him.

…

_He was already reaching for the doorknob when she finally gained her courage to call him out, "Hey Gale?"_

_The addressed one turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"_

"_Don't you supposed to spend your time with your family instead of me? I mean, you have a very limited day-off and I feel like I'm an intruder to your family. I can take care of myself, you know. Forget what my father said or asked you to. I'm fine."_

_Gale backed one step away from the door, turning his body to face her. "Your father didn't ask me, I offered it myself. And no, you're not an intruder. I just stay until lunch, remember? Afternoon is my time with my siblings. They're all have a life outside the family, too, you know, so I'm good. What, you want me to stay away and never coming back again?"_

"_No!" She blurted out without thinking, and the second she let it out she instantly regretted it. A smirk plastered across his smug expression, and it took everything in her to not march forward and slap his sorry face. Seeing Madge's darkened expression, his smugness quickly wiped out from his face._

"_Sorry." He muttered._

_She shook her head weakly, "No. There's nothing to be sorry for."_

_He nodded solemnly, just before an idea struck in his mind. "Hey, why don't you come visit to our house tomorrow? My mom has been asking me about you, and what is gonna hurt if you grant us a visit? Posy would be thrilled."_

_The feeling was almost too much for her. Hazelle kept asking about her? And Posy too, sweet Posy she always considered as her own sister. She admitted, she did miss the Hawthornes. They were like the family she never had. Her father was the mayor, he always busy. Although since the incident, followed by her mother's death, he always tried to spend his time as much as he could with her. But still, their gigantic mansion often seemed too empty. And she used to spend her free time with the Hawthornes, especially when her father wasn't around._

_And she now couldn't even remember the last time she visited them. The first day of summer break, she supposed? That was long ago. She felt bad, so she made up her mind._

"_Alright. I'll come by, what about around ten or eleven?"_

_Gale nodded with a smile—his ever so heart-melting smile—as he said, "I'll pick you up at ten. Don't be late, or else our door will not open for you."_

…

A knock on the door startled her, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tanya was smirking. Madge tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes, but she did anyway. She rushed to the door and threw it open. As she had expected, he was the one standing before the door. Wearing a soft grey khaki pants and a—_rather—_tight white t-shirt, which clearly showed off his lean muscles. She blinked a few times, and again, he caught her looking. "Enjoying the view over there?"

She glared and shut the door behind her before she crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened to ten o'clock? It's ten _thirty_."

He grinned unabashedly, "Sorry. Met an old friend on the way here and got carried away. My fault,"

Madge rolled her eyes, then stomped off on her feet as she walked past him and yelled over her shoulder; once she realized he was still standing on her front steps. "Are you coming or not?"

Gale chuckled then jogged over and fell into paces next to her. Like they usually do, they walked in an odd comfortable silence among them as they strolled down the road. Not long after, they arrived in front of the Hawthornes' residence. Madge hesitantly climbed up the stairs, which didn't go unnoticed by Gale. He pat her shoulder gently with a reassuring smile as he said, "You'll be fine."

Once they opened the door, and Posy caught the glimpse of her favorite older brother, the tense subsided almost in an instant. "Gale! You're back!" The fourteen-year-old girl exclaimed as she ran towards him with a book tight in her grasp. Madge was quite unseen behind Gale's broad shoulder, and Posy was still didn't realize that as she started to ramble.

"… I found this old crossword book and one of it, with the most interesting questions are the one with health as its theme. But I couldn't find out what are the answers, too difficult for me. Help, please?"

Gale huffed, "Posy, let me ask you one question first. Why do you even bother to ask _me_, of all people if you have a very special guest today; who is a post-graduate college student of medical and health school in the Capitol right in front of you."

Posy's eyes widened as she peered over her brother's bulky body and finally saw Madge, stood still behind him. Her eyes instantly lit up as she squealed in joy, "Madge!"

The blonde laughed and gave the youngest Hawthorne a warm hug before she flicked a strand of dark hair away from Posy's face. "A crossword, hm? Homework?"

Posy shook her head. "Nah. I found it in the attic. Kind of bored, and who ever thought that filling in a crossword would be a lot of fun?"

Far from across the room, a voice called out, "Only you, Pose. In the entire Panem, only you." Rory, with his arm draped around Prim's waist, lounging lazily in front of the television. Prim waved, "Hi Madge,"

Madge's eyes brightened, followed by a knowing smile as she took in the sight of the young couple before her. Realizing this, a crimson color appeared on Prim's lovely face as she dropped her gaze to the ground. Rory chuckled and kissed her cheek before he whispered something; which caused her cheeks to turn into an even darker shade of pink.

Seeing the dreamy look on Madge's face, it took everything in him to stop Gale from doing the same thing to her. He wanted to do that, too, for her. But he knew better and held his desire back—albeit no one knew for how long. He could only wished for her to relent more to him someday.

…

Madge's face was beaming all day. It had been so long since the last time she visited the Hawthornes; hearing Rory's lame jokes, Vick's hilarious demeanor, Posy's innocence even in her adolescence, and of course, Hazelle's gentleness like a mother she had always been missing a lot.

It's closer to dusk and the crowd in the Hawthorne's residence started to dissipate. Rory had gone to walk Prim home half an hour ago, Vick was snoring on the couch, Posy had finished her crossword series an hour ago. Madge nudged Gale's side, "I think I'll call it a day for now."

Gale nodded in understanding as he rose up on his feet, and called out his mom. Hazelle's head poked out from the kitchen. "Madge is going home, now. I'll walk her."

Hazelle nodded as she wiped her hands on her apron. She approached Madge and kissed her forehead, "Come visit more often, would you?"

"Of course," Madge replied with a smile. She wasn't lying, of course she would. As she turned around, Gale was already in the doorway, holding her coat next to the open door. She walked to him and before she could reach out for her coat, he lifted it up a little higher. "Let me," He told her.

She blinked, but let him anyway. And as he lifted her golden hair out from the back of her coat, it brushed the skin of her neck—sent goosebumps down her spine in an instant. He froze, and so did she. But not for long, Madge quickly buttoned up her coat and slipped into her shoes before she waved to Hazelle over her shoulder.

The breeze blew past them, and caressed her cheeks in soothing way. She remembered the time like this, it was the time she was walking out in the evening alone, when the incident happened. The fact honestly kind of left her feel uneasy down in her stomach. But then, she was _alone_. Now, she had Gale right by her side, ready to swoop in if someone would even only stand in her way. She had no doubt of it, yet she just couldn't decipher as to why he would do such thing. It wasn't like she was his responsibility. But he showed up everywhere and took care of her without being asked. Not that she minded, she admittedly was grateful he was there. Say that he wasn't, where would she be right now? Surely not walking home after a pleasant visit to the Hawthorne, more likely she would spend day after day in a rehabilitation or therapy in the hospital. Which was never enjoyable.

The bakery came into view and her hand absentmindedly flew up to his forearm. "How do you think the Mellarks right now?" She asked. Gale's eyes darted down to her hand, which still clutching on his arm, yet he pretended to not notice. "Making out like I caught them for the first time, perhaps?" He grumbled.

That got her to roar with laughter. "You what? Caught them making out? I haven't even experienced that!"

He grinned, yet failed miserably and it seemed more like a grimace. "Yeah. I was just going to pick up some fresh bread for breakfast when I caught them making out in the corner of the bakery. Still fresh in my mind, you know. That time, I hadn't known that they're dating. God, I felt like my eyes wanted to plop out of its socket. I mean, I know they're close, but _dating_? Then shortly, _married_? Seriously, I'm two years older than both of them yet I haven't even thought about that. Hell, that wasn't what I'd prepared of going home."

She chuckled, "In the other words, you're jealous, aren't you?"

He glared, "I am _not _jealous. Why should I?" He shot her.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Like you said, you're two years older than all of us yet you're still _single_." She told him, emphasized in the word _single_. He snorted, "Speak to yourself, Princess."

Her breath caught in her throat. She was still single, that's true. But no one had ever told her that bluntly. She was fully aware, that she had decided herself she wouldn't ever love anyone again, given the circumstances of her past that kept haunting her for years. Still, the fact that she would probably die alone did sting, nevertheless.

Gale noticed the change of expression, and he quickly thought of something to change the subject. "Why do you ask, anyway? I haven't seen much of them, actually. Want to stop by and interrupt a little?" He winked. It worked, her eyes lit back up as a mischievous glint flashed by her eyes. "Let's go."

Yet when they pushed the bakery door open, both of the said Mellarks were _not _making out. They were actually busy behind the glass counter, arranging the leftover cookies and breads. The bell rang, and both snapped their heads up. "Look at who's finally decided to come over. Or should I say, _are_." Katniss quipped.

Gale rolled his eyes. "Drop it, Katniss."

Peeta wiped the sweat trickled down his forehead without his smile faltering. "What she meant was," He took a deep breath, and his smile widened, "We're happy you two finally coming over. Need something?"

Madge shook her head. "Not really, we were just actually planning on interrupting a marriage life of a certain couple, yet it failed because the situation just isn't quite suitable for an interruption. But well, I guess I'll buy something for my dad."

Both of the Mellarks' eyebrows shot straight up, and the other two in front of the counter cracked up laughing.

"Very funny, Madge." Katniss grumbled. Madge chuckle as she reached out for her bestfriend's hand across her, "Well, you need to know that I do that because I love you. Although not as much as Peeta does, but still."

"Please, cut it out Madge, you're an awful sap." Gale chided playfully. She whipped her head around and scowled, "Shut up, you should be thankful I still annoy them, since you were the one that suggested this."

Gale's scowl surfaced, "Yeah, but you _agreed_. So that takes two of us. Not only me, or you, but us. So back off."

They didn't realize that Katniss and Peeta were watching them amusedly, thankful that there were no other customers in the bakery at the moment. As Gale and Madge continued to debate, Peeta shared a glance with his wife, just the time when a knowing smirk plastered on her face. "Alright," Katniss exclaimed after a while. Their friends clamped their mouths shut and turned to face her—obviously suppressing a smirk.

"I see you two are using the term _we _more often, huh? So, are you guys a thing now or what?" She asked innocently. Madge's eyes widened, "What? No!" She responded hastily. But without her knowing it, Gale mouthed a _not yet _to Peeta and Katniss from behind her, causing different expression from the newlyweds. Katniss who had been suspecting all along, suppressed an amused look on her face, whilst Peeta's eyebrows shot up high to his forehead.

The former blonde then turned to his wife, then gestured to their mutual bestfriend, wordlessly telling her to take care of her. Katniss approached Madge with a smile, "Alright, cut out the scene, now what do you want for today?"

Just as Madge about to open her mouth, Peeta spoke. "Hey Gale, mind to help me carry a flour sack at the back? It's a bit heavier than usual, kind of troubled me to lift it myself."

Gale, ever so gentleman, shrugged. "Sure. Lead the way."

…

Although her first intention to the bakery was only to tease her bestfriends, Madge's eyes still darted from one spot to the another eagerly. The cookies and breads and all those other things in the counter were just so tempting she could never leave the bakery empty-handed. It was still the same for her, everytime she stopped by the bakery, none of those Peeta's hand made had ceased to fascinate her. Every single detail of its frosts, or anything else—for that matter—seemed so beautiful; and Katniss had known her better to let her eyes wander around for some time before Madge would eventually decide what she wanted. This time wasn't an exception. But the brunette couldn't help it she finally blurted out,

"I see you've relented, hm?"

Madge snapped her head up, only to find the brunette clearly suppressing a smirk from behind the counter. She scolded, "No. I haven't, am not, and will not, relent to that guy. Probably to no guy ever."

Katniss's smirk fell from her face, and she sighed. It was as if she was looking at the mirror of herself from before Peeta came. She was stubborn—well she still was now actually, but not much. By then, she was determined to stand strong by herself with no more help from anyone else aside from Hazelle and Madge. Turned out she decided otherwise when Peeta came along into her life. He was everything she could ever asked for.

"Madge, don't lie to me. I've known you for years." She said softly, but not without an undisguised sharp edge in her tone.

The blonde studied her bestfriend briefly before sighing and averted her gaze to anywhere but her as she said, "Okay. Maybe a bit. But he's just a good company for me these days. I swear, no more."

A pang of guilt struck her chest as Katniss swallowed, then circled the counter and stood next to Madge. "Is it because I've been spending more time with Peeta, and Peeta with me instead with you? If yes, well I'm sorry. But really, you can stop by anytime you'd like, you know. Even though me and Peeta are now married, that doesn't mean we're shutting you out. We're still your bestfriends, and you're still ours. Besides, the bakery opens for 12 hours a day. Long enough for you to have a chat, perhaps."

Madge took a deep breath before turning to her bestfriend. They locked eyes with each other before Madge gave in and dropped her body into Katniss' arms. She knew Katniss was never a fan of physical affection, but she couldn't help it. She missed her. And Peeta. Both of them. She could feel Katniss' hesitance before she eventually wrapped her arms around her.

"I just don't want to interrupt anything."

Katniss knew she should be embarrassed by that, but she wasn't. Instead, she laughed it up. "Interrupt what? I know that was your and Gale's intention of coming here, but please. Don't be silly, Madge. We won't be doing anything in the bakery again. Not after Gale caught us, anyway. And I'll tell you this one more time, alright. You're our bestfriend. We're supposed to be there for you. That's what friends are for, anyway."

The mayor's daughter sniffled and offered her a weak smile as she whispered a _thank you_. Katniss smiled, then her eyes lit up as though she was remembering something, which she actually was. "So, what made you finally relent, then?"

Madge's eyes widened again. "What? I said a bit only, okay?" She hissed. Katniss rolled her eyes, "Keep telling that brain of yours that."

There was no way she could fight this off. Katniss would never let her live it down. Gale was practically her family, not to mention that both her and her husband were very protective over her.

"Well, he… he helped me with my music pieces. Turned out he's good with them. Brought me out to the meadow, then the woods, far to the lake. He, uh, he opened my eyes, taught me how to see things through, and to be happy again; in a way I never thought I would be able to do before."

…

Peeta threw open the back door and the wind bursted in. Gale followed suit behind, but frowned when he saw no flour sack there. "Where is the sack?" He questioned the baker.

Instead of answering, Peeta had his arms crossed firmly across his chest. Gale couldn't be more confused; Peeta was asking for his help, wasn't he?

"It was just an excuse so I could talk to you privately here. Listen, I know it, alright. I can see it with my own eyes. You've got this certain interest in Madge, am I right? And with that _not yet _thing you said before, what do you mean by that? What do you _want_?" He asked straight to the point.

Gale's brows quirked up, since he wasn't expecting this. "Well, she's different. And yes, I do have an interest on her. What's the matter?"

To his surprise, Peeta marched to him and grabbed his collarshirt roughly as he pulled him down so they're on the same eye-level. "Listen to me, if you ever _once_, hurt her, remember that you will never get away with that. I'll knock the lights out of you for a lifetime myself." He growled.

Taken aback by the sudden harshness, Gale found himself couldn't do anything but nod. Peeta released him a short while after, taking a step back from him. Straightened his ruffled shirt, Gale shook his head in bewilderment as he looked up and stared right into the blue eyes' of Peeta.

"I've never once even thought about that. But I promise you, I won't."

The blonde snorted, "You're a player, how could I know that what you're saying isn't an empty promise?"

Gale rubbed his face wearily. "I'm not a player. A flirt, well that might be true, but not a player. Those girls you've probably have ever heard of, they practically threw themselves at me. I did ask some of them out, but not all of them. Really, I swear. Madge is none of them. She's much more different, and deserves much better than I've ever given myself to any girl before."

That wasn't what Peeta had expected to come out of Gale's mouth. He gestured him to continue, and so Gale did.

"She isn't a cheap girl who is just willing to throw herself to a random guy just based on his look. Madge is more than that, she's something else. Despite her closed-off-ness and cold-shoulder act, there is always something more of her than she ever let on. She is beautiful, not only hot or pretty or gorgeous, but simply, she's beautiful in her own way. And everytime I find out something new about her, it only makes me crave to unveil more of her. I want to know every little thing about her. It's just like, she has her own light that instead of blinding me, it draws me closer each time I see her. And whenever she smiles, it is as if the whole world lights up along with her. That honestly makes me feel like I could spend my whole life making her smile."

Peeta tried to stifle a laugh, seeing Gale being such a sap. Yet Gale didn't miss a beat of his amused expression. "Fine, laugh it up, Mellark. You certainly more of a sap than I am now when you were falling in love with Katniss."

That shut him up a little. "Not _were_, idiot. _Are_, as if in the present. But seriously, Gale, seeing you as a sap like this. Katniss would laugh her head off."

Gale scowled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But don't ever tell her. She'll never let me live it down for the rest of my life."

The baker made a cross gesture over his chest with a grin. "Sure, I won't."

Even though Gale barely trusted his words, he decided to just take Peeta's word. "So, we're okay? I can chase after Madge without you trying to kill me?"

Peeta shrugged. "As long as you don't hurt her. I've promised myself I would do anything in my willpower to never let anyone hurt her again."

The thought of someone who would hurt a girl like Madge triggered an anger in Gale as he hissed, "That stupid unlucky bastard."

The blonde was already holding the doorknob before he whipped his head around. "Excuse me?"

"Anyone who even have a heart to hurt Madge is a stupid bastard."

Peeta let out a bitter laugh. "Indeed. Now come on, lets go back inside. The girls would be wondering why it takes so long for us to carry a flour sack."

As they walked back to the front bakery, they both heard Madge's voice. Her voice was deep and low, as if she was talking privately. Peeta walked slowly, as well as Gale, trying not to interrupt whatever it was that Madge and Katniss were talking about. And yet, what they heard was quite surprising—mostly to Gale.

"…He, uh, he opened my eyes, taught me how to see things through, and to be happy again; in a way I never thought I would be able to do before."

…

Katniss couldn't help but relieved to this. Madge finally let her guards down and learned to trust other people again. It was what she and Peeta had been trying to do all along, although it turned out that Gale was the one that did that not long after he first came, whereas she and her husband had been trying to do that for years. She should be relieved, and God she really was relieved. Everything she ever asked for was already in hand, except for her bestfriend's happiness. Both her and Peeta were always feeling guilty for having such joy over their bestfriend—who happened to be the one that brought them to each other.

Needless to say, she knew Madge's reluctance to admit this meant that she was still afraid. Afraid of getting her heart broken again, afraid her past would repeat itself in front of her eyes again.

Yet since this very guy who happened to capture Madge's heart was a person Katniss knew by heart, her childhood bestfriend—she knew there was nothing Madge should worry about. If there was something Gale was good at: it's his commitment. He's loyal, and stubborn—just like her. Once he had set his mind to something, it would take forever to talk him out of it. She just needed to ask him later, if he was serious to Madge or not. If not, then she certainly wouldn't think twice to kick him right in his sorry ass and tell him to back off before Madge started to fall for him.

_Later_, she thought.

…

They heard footsteps coming, and quickly Madge shut her mouth. Just in time, Gale and Peeta sauntered back in.

"So, have you picked what you want for today, Madge?" Peeta asked with a new gleam in his eyes. She wanted to ask what was it for, but no courage found its way to her, so she just pressed her lips altogether and form a smile. "Yep. I'd like to have a loaf of bread, three muffins, and two chocolate buns, please."

Katniss chuckled as she went back in to the counter. "Always the perfectly polite, mayor's daughter."

Madge shot her a glare, and Katniss winked as she put in Madge's order into the paperbag. Madge slid the payments just next to the register, and Peeta wordlessly gave her the change, still with this strange gleam in his eyes. Before she couldn't stop herself from prying something she shouldn't, she quickly excused to go home. "I've been out from home since ten, my dad probably worried. I'll stop by later," She told them. Katniss and Peeta nodded with a smile on each faces. "Don't worry about us, Madge. We're perfectly fine! Mind your own business!" Peeta chimed as he waved.

The other blonde raised her eyesbrows up, but couldn't say anything because Gale had ushered her out the bakery and shut the door tightly behind him.

"Forget him. He's just messing around." He told her. That only caused her to suspect more. "What did you two talk about when you were in the back?" She asked. Gale pursed her lips and shook his head. "Nothing."

_Nothing_, she thought. Nothing usually meant something.

…

_**A/N: **__I'm awful in ending a chapter, _and_ updating, I know. But school's been eating me alive and I nearly couldn't find any time to write. But believe me, my hands have been itching to get on the keyboards and write again. But those damn assignments just didn't let me to._

_Oh, and sorry for the grammatical and/or spelling errors and such, I don't have time to proofread, because, well, like I said. School is eating me alive. I have many things hanging over my head, so, just let me know where those errors are, and I'll fix it as soon as I can._

_By the way, there they are: the Mellarks! Gah I missed them ;) What do you think? Kind of long chapter, hope it has paid off my lack of update lately. For you guys who stick with me… well nothing can express my joy other than I love you all! c:_


	11. Ninth - The Café

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm a terrible updater_.

_**A/N: **__um, have I told you here that I'm going to change my pen name soon? No? Okay. There, now I have._

…

"Why don't we go somewhere outside?"

As soon as the line came out of his mouth, her face contorted into a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

Gale rolled his eyes. "Come on, Madge. You won't do yourself any good if you stay locked in your mansion. Get out, have a life! It's summer, time to have fun!"

She sighed as she finally said, "Where are you going to take me?"

He grinned, "The café has a special menu every Wednesday. Have you tried them?"

Madge shook her head with a frown. His face lit up, "Good. Now come on,"

…

He opened the door for her. Pulled out her seat before he took his own right across from her. It was those simple gestures that left her thinking, how gentle it was for him to do that simple things for her with such an ease like it's his second nature. She had never been treated gently, well except all those times when she was a baby of course. When her mother was still in her good days, she used to take care of her like how every mother would. But then, after the car accident that gave her the head injury, she could barely stand and leave her bed. The role was switched, Madge as the daughter turned to be the caretaker instead of the other way around.

After her mother died, she took care of herself. Back in the Capitol, where she lived alone; only to get some visits from her uncle Haymitch—her mom's late twin's husband, she had to do everything on her own. Hence her unfamiliarity of being taken care of.

Gale waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, Panem to Madge? Anyone there?"

She blinked, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Kind of zoned out."

He smiled—that damn charming smile, then shrugged. She quickly shook her head, trying to block her female brain to start swooning over the handsome soldier in front of her. She's well aware of that herself, not to mention the whispers behind her as soon as they stepped in the café.

"What do you want? I'll get them for you." He offered.

"I'd take whatever you think is good." She told him as she pulled out her purse and about to get some cash before he stopped her. "Don't. I asked you out, I'll pay for it."

Her mouth formed the _o _shape, utterly surprised. "Uh, you sure? It's fine, really."

He shrugged, then without a word, got up and left.

Now that Gale wasn't seated across from her nor staring at her like a hawk, Madge could finally take in her surrounding. It's weird how whenever Gale was close to her, she could not focus on anything around but him. Like he attracted and demanded her attention without even trying or telling her.

As she scanned the vast room, her eyes then caught some looks from a group of girls in the corner, those who quickly averted their eyes once she found out. They whispered to each other, sometimes pointing to Gale who was leaning on the wall, queuing for his turn to order. His usual tight t-shirt showed off his lean muscle and broad-shoulder. His tousled hair and stormy grey eyes gazing intently to wherever he was looking at, which didn't help to lessen his charm.

Without her realizing it, she felt something stirred. That weird feeling down in the pit of her stomach caused by how the girls gushed over him. Whatever they talked about, she didn't like it. Like this kind of possessive feeling that blinded her, and it was everything she could do not to storm off to him and do something that showed those young girls that Gale was _not _available.

Then it hit her. Who was she kidding? For all she knew, Gale wasn't seeing anyone. And she wasn't anyone to him either. Just a lonely, broken girl who happened to be his responsibility. Not that she asked for it, neither did her father. He might had offered it himself, but that could be because of he pitied her. For her weakness, her fear, her disorder. Or perhaps something for him to do during summer. Yes, that's most likely.

The next thought hit her even harder than the first. _Why _did she think about that at the first place? What, was that some kind of jealousy? As much as she wanted to deny it, she could never lie to herself. But what she couldn't decipher was, _how _did that feeling manage to get into her? She had built this wall around her to keep her from getting her heart broken again, but it seemed so easy for Gale to walk in and make a change in her. As though the wall was never there. And she didn't know whether she should be happy or terrified.

Gale finally walked back to her, carrying a large tray with him. He set it down, then thrusted one of the plates towards her. "Try this. Their special beef ravioli. And it's _great_."

She chuckled at how he said _great_, as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. "What did you order for yourself?" She asked, and tilted her head slightly to take a look at his meal.

"I never tried the spaghetti. Guess it's a perfect time to try." He gestured to his plate before shoving a fork of pasta into his mouth. They ate in silence before halfway, he cleared his throat. "Hey Madge, want to play a game?"

The blonde stopped, and looked up to the man in front of her. "What game?"

Gale smiled mischievously. "Truth or dare."

Her eyes widened. "No. No and no. I will _not _play that stupid game."

The soldier leaned back to his seat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I see you're cowering, Undersee."

She scowled, "Excuse me, but I am _not._"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Then play."

Madge set down her cutleries as she huffed, "Fine. But I get to ask you first."

Gale laughed, "Fair enough."

She looked around for a while, before a sly smile slipped into her face. "Okay. Truth or dare?"

He rubbed his jaw as he eyed her curiously, trying to read any emotion in her face that probably gave away any clue of what she was planning. "Um, dare?"

The sly smile widened. "Go to that group of girls. They've been gushing obnoxiously over you since we stepped in here. Make one of them faint or something."

"What? That's cruel," He grunted. She laughed, "It's not a dare if it isn't cruel,"

Left with no other choice, he shoved down another mouthful of pasta before he stood up and strided to the corner of the room. Madge watched and stifled a laugh as she saw the girls' expression. Flabbergasted, that's the one. Gale leaned to the wall near them, slightly leaned forward towards the girls as he spoke something. One of the girl suddenly stood up before he moved closer, and gave a quick peck on her lips. Shortly after, her knees wobbled and she fell back into her friends' arms as he winked to the rest of them and waltzed back to her.

The girls' eyes were following him, so she dropped her gaze to her plate and pretended to focus on her ravioli. "There, happy?" She heard him. Madge looked up and grinned widely. "Very happy, thank you very much. What did you say to them?"

Gale lifted his shoulder and slumped back to his seat. "That's a Hawthorne charm secret, missy."

"Ah, of course."

He tilted his head up, then suddenly asked. "Does it work on you?"

She choked, "What?"

"My Hawthorne charm. Does it work on you?"

Madge coughed once. Twice. "You wish."

He smirked, then continued to chew on his meal—thinking of what should he asked to Madge next. His eyes suddenly lit up as he sat up straight, "Okay. Now truth or dare?"

The woman in front of him rolled her eyes, "Dare."

A grin spred across his face. "Make an announcement that you're insane."

Her jaw fell open. "I am supposed to _what_?"

Gale chuckled, "You heard me. Make an announcement that you're insane or anything. And people should listen to you."

She wished she didn't accept his offer. But her pride was too high to refuse. At least he didn't ask her to kiss an old man in the other corner of the room, or steal something from the café kitchen. Madge took a deep breath as she stood up, and held her head high before speaking loudly, "I beg your attention, ladies and gentlemen. I just want to tell you guys that, the mayor's daughter in insane. Thought you all might want to know. Thank you."

The room fell silent as everyone stared at her like she was an alien. After a few good moments of silence, Gale threw his head back laughing as he clutched the fabric over his stomach, "Okay. That was a dare everyone. Sorry,"

And then the room went buzzing back to normal again. She slapped his arm, "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

Gale shrugged nonchalantly with a grin, "No doubt."

They continued like that. Exchange of dares—him running and singing a rock and roll song around the room, her pretending to be a waitress, then him courting a (real) waitress to get a free drink. It was her turn all over again, and he's tired of laughing so he chose truth.

Madge chuckled, "Great. Now let me ask your deepest secret Hawthorne. Who's your first love and tell me the _whole _story,"

"Shit."

That caused her to laugh even louder.

"Don't laugh, alright? It was Katniss."

She clamped her mouth shut as her eyebrows shot straight up. "Are you _joking_? Katniss? Katniss _freaking _Everdeen? The now-wife of Peeta Mellark?"

He glared, "You don't need to emphasize that much, you know."

Finally she erupted with laughter. "Oh my Godness! I can't believe it," Madge breathed, as she was literally bouncing on her seat, face beaming with excitement as Gale cursed under his breath. He didn't expect her to ask him _that_.

"Yeah. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. It was really her."

Madge nodded vigorously before she asked, "But you said _was. _Doesn't that mean you're over her? What made you stop liking her, then?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, of course I'm over her. Actually it was because when I asked her about relationship and stuff and her opinions… she told me that she's fine with it as long as they boy is not a soldier. Said she doesn't want to have a husband that might leave her and their future family without a warning; like her father did. Not that she hates her father, no. She just hates as to _why _her father had to be happened as a soldier. She doesn't want anything like what happened to her and her sister, and her mother, happen to her future family. And that's completely thrown me, because, well, at that time I had had a dream to be an honourable soldier already."

The blonde in front of him nodded again, before she frowned, "And then that's it? You just… backed off?"

"No, of course not. I tried to break through her thick skull, yet failed miserably. She's just so stubborn—determined like I am, hence once she has set her mind on something, she would never give it up. So I decided to move on. Besides, I realized that we're just too similar. We wouldn't match with each other."

Madge frowned, "What's the matter of being similar? Isn't that supposed to make you two fit better for each other?"

The soldier shook his head, "No. Similarities don't matter. Things that do, are the differences between the two. With that, you balance things out. That's what matters in a relationship. You see Peeta and Katniss. They're the total opposite to each other. Not only physically, but characteristically as well. As you know, Katniss is stubborn, the worst with words, evidently impatient, closed-off, quite. While Peeta, you can see that he's bubbly, calm, patient, really good in manipulating people's mind with words, easy-going. But in spite of all those differences, they fit with each other. Perfectly."

That left her speechless. She stared mouth slightly agape at the man in front of her. His eyes were distant, fixed somewhere out in the corner. Despite how much she wanted to argue, he was right. Peeta and Katniss were perfect with each other, they balanced things out. His eyes caught hers back eventually, and they locked their gazes for a split moment until he stretched out his hand and pushed up her chin and closed her opened mouth with a chuckle. Which forced her to look away.

"I guess you're right." She muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment.

He smirked, "I always am, Madge."

Madge snorted, but then crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, your turn."

"Alright. Truth or dare? And don't choose dare, I've chosen truth and it's only fair if you choose truth, too. I'm tired of laughing, by the way. So please I'm begging you."

That caused her to gasped, "That's not fair!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Come on, Madge. Are you scared?"

She glared, "But that's my right to choose. I told you this is a stupid game,"

His brows quirked upwards, and she was left with no choice, moreover if she didn't want Gale to mock her for the rest of her life over a stupid game, "Whatever. Truth."

"You asked me who my first love was. Tell me about yours."

She blinked. Her first love wasn't something she would want to talk about ever again. That one was also the same guy that caused her all the pain she had to endure these days.

Then it happened. His image started to come back and attack her mind as she sucked a sharp breath. The memories were what came next. His smell came rushing back into her nostrils, his rough voice, his face hovering just a few milimetres over hers. Without her realizing it, her hand clutched tightly to the side of their table until her knuckles turned white. She blinked rapidly over and over again before she felt a warm hand over hers. But the images in her mind seemed like they had blocked her vision. She then chose to close her eyes tightly, as if it could stop the frightening images from flooding her mind.

It was lucky for her that she was sitting. She was sure if she was standing, it's most likely she would be passing out to the ground or something.

The next moment, she heard it. A soft voice, calling out her name. She barely heard it well, but she finally did make out the words. "Breathe, Madge. Breathe, I'm here. You're okay. You're perfectly okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She then felt her hand being peeled off from clutching the table. Replacing the cold material of it, was a warmth that soon spred to all over her body. The warmth engulfed her hands, and held them tightly on her lap. "You can open your eyes." The voice said.

Slowly, she did as she was told. When she finally did, she saw it. No, she saw _him_. Gale, kneeling in front of her, hands holding and slightly squeezing hers lightly as he gave her a sad apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I just-I didn't know. I'm so, so, sorry."

There was nothing he should be sorry for. None of those were his fault. It was all Marvel's. The one that caused her all this pain. She couldn't even conjure as to how on earth he could feel sorry for something that wasn't his fault. Furthermore, she could not conjure as to _how _on earth a person like him—the soldier that was kneeling in front of her could exist in a world where Marvel did.

She shook her head weakly, "No. It's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry for anything."

Without thinking, Gale dropped her face to their still intertwined hands. "Perhaps. But I did ask you. So I took part of your episodes, too, I guess."

"It's okay. I just- my romance life isn't something I ever want to talk about." She told him. He looked up, studied her before nodding, "Okay. Forget I ever asked you anything, alright?"

Her turn to nod. "Okay. Can we go home, now?"

He turned his head around to look outside, and when he's facing her back, he grimaced. "Sorry. It's raining, hard."

She sighed, "So we should wait?" Said Madge. Then silence. It's sort of odd, causing her to look up; only to find him grinning mischievously. "There's another way if you don't want to wait."

It gave him a roll of her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Go through it?"

He nodded excitedly. "Exactly. Come on, have you ever danced in the rain?"

"What?"

In a matter of second, he'd taken her hand, pulling her off of her seat to the way out of the café. They stopped just outside the door. "Try to think that the rain will wash over your pain. Everything that burdens you. Let it go as it pours over you. Okay?"

The blonde hesitated, "Um, okay?"

He laughed. "Okay. Come on,"

She knew it was a bad idea. Her body had never reacted well with the rain. But she braced herself because _Gale_ was beside her. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. If there was one last person on earth she would want to trust—and for the numerous time today: despite how much she wanted to deny it—that person would definitely be him. And now there he was, looking at her expectantly; his eyes had this glint like the one in a little kid's eyes had when he got a new toy. And it was enough for her to gain her courage, took his outstretched hand, and walked into the rain along with him.

…

_TBC._

_Oh, btw, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. You guys would never want to miss it ;) More about Marvel and Madge's incident coming up! (Gosh, finally.)_

_**Note: **__just want to clarify that those "okay(s)" in the last part were kind of inspired by __**John Green**__'s The Fault in Our Stars. For those of you who have read that already, you know what it means :') - although here's not exactly like how Gus and Hazel did that - but still. Sheesh I cried like a baby when I read it._

_Overall, this chapter's inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Begin Again. You might have even picked up a few things based on the song c: This was basically the very first scene that came up on my mind when I listened to that song (without the truth or dare game and such though). And now look at how it has turned out to be like…_

_Thoughts?_


	12. Tenth - The Revealed Past

_**Disclaimer: **__Again, basically inspired by Taylor Swift's song, and this time, __**Fearless**__._

_Sorry for the extra long delay! I just finished reading __**The Host **__and ugh O'wanda is asdfghjkl they're my next otp from now on. After Gadge, of course. ;)_

…

They were soaking wet already the second they jumped into the pouring rain. He literally dragged her with a wide grin on his face as she squealed once the rain washed over her. Madge did as she was told, she breathed in the scent of rain and let go of the burdens she had been carrying all along. Her blouse was sticking uncomfortably to her body, yet she couldn't care less. Gale's too, but he didn't seem to notice. People nearby was starting to retreat back into wherever safe from the rain, but instead Gale pulled her further away from any of those places.

In the middle of the street, his hand found hers. He spinned her, she laughed. He pulled her close into his arms, she kept chuckling. As they swayed to the non-existent music, their laughter slowly died down. The only sound that left was the rain drops as they hit the ground. Madge was still clutching on his shirt, his arms still locked protectively around her waist. She unconsciously dropped her head to his chest, unabled to wipe the goofy smile on her face. She didn't know that dancing in the rain, to a non-existent music could be so much fun. Not to mention being held in Gale's arms; that was by far the most undecipherably amazing thing she had ever faced.

Way too soon, he slid his arms off of her waist, but ended up on her hand again. Gale spinned her one more time, and she laughed again. "Stop it!" She squeaked. All of a sudden her feet slipped, and she gasped in shock. Halfway from hitting the ground, his hands had already made their way back to her waist. Their face were _inches _close. And even under the pouring rain, she swore she could feel his warm breath against hers.

He blinked. His intense gaze was then gone, and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Careful there, Undersee."

Madge swallowed before she forced a grin. "Sorry,"

He pulled her back up to her feet, one of his arm remained on her waist. Which she found it oddly didn't bother her at all.

"Think it's time to go home?"

Madge nodded with a playful smile still plastered on her face. "The sooner before I catch cold, the better."

…

The rain wasn't yet to stop when he saw them. Two figures that came closer, and he swung the door open before he could see who was with his daughter.

"Madge Undersee what on earth are you…" He faltered as he finally saw who was the person next to his dripping-wet-daughter.

Looking guilty, Gale nodded with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry, sir. It was…"

Matt waved him off before turning back to his daughter. "You had fun?" He asked, honestly pretty surprised to see a rare grin on Madge's face. The said young woman nodded and smiled apologetically, secretly hoping her father wouldn't lash out to Gale for bringing her out to play in the rain. Because that was probably the best thing that had ever happened lately in her life.

"Of course I did, Dad."

The mayor smiled and nodded, then gestured to the direction of the back of their house. "Good. now go inside, before you two catch cold or something."

Matt's eyes trailed the two retreating figures as they scurried to the backdoor. He could see that his little daughter was coming back. What he thought was impossible seemed possible now. Ian was right. Hawthorne men always knew what to do to fix things up.

Maybe there was hope after all.

…

Before they reached for the door, Tanya appeared on the doorway and held up her hand. "Alright. No stepping on my shiny floor." She said as she handed them both two towels. "Dry yourself out here, I'll make some warm drinks."

Madge smiled brightly, "That would be lovely, Tanya. Thank you." She told her as Tanya waved her off and made her way back inside.

Gale draped the towel around him and sat on the porch. He patted the space next to him, gesturing her to follow suit. And she did.

It was still kind of weird for her, that she felt warm and—strangely—safe everytime he was around. Not to mention that his body was like, radiating this certain heat to her. And his presence that was so often during this summer, oddly didn't make her worried; like she usually felt when it came to boys. Gale's presence actually made her feel less of it. When she was with him, all worries and her haunting past seemed to vanish. For a moment she forgot about all those horrible things that might be forever embedded to her mind. She forgot about her life, her burdens, her manners as the mayor's daughter; and here he was making her did those careless things. It was as though there was nothing else mattered rotating around her. He made her smile again, grinning and laughing like a little kid again. And for the record, he's by far the only person that was able to make her like this. Not her father, Katniss, even Peeta. Gale was different, unlike any other guys.

He was patient with a broken girl like her. He didn't treat her like she was the rich, privileged Mayor's daughter. Some people did. But Gale saw her for who _she _was, not who _her father _was. And she's forever thankful for that.

She then remembered her episode in the café earlier. And what triggered it to come.

_Maybe I could trust him_, she thought. Katniss did, and Madge knew her bestfriend—the oldest Everdeen girl wasn't the type of girl who could easily attached, loyal, let alone trust other persons. But she did with Gale, then maybe he's trustworthy enough for this. Besides, Gale could be considered as his friends now, seeing about how close they were.

"You know, Gale. About what you asked in the café…" She trailed off. Although she kind of had made up her mind, she still wasn't so sure. But she finally braced herself. She had to do this.

Gale turned to her with a frown, "Which one?" He asked as Tanya emerge from the backdoor, handed them each a mug of hot chocolate before going back inside without another word.

Madge sighed before she took a deep breath and answering, "The one that was about who was my first love and such…"

His face contorted into an unreadable expression as he leaned back and stared off to the distance. "Oh, that. You know you don't have to answer that. I was just curious. If it's too much for you then it's fine. Don't worry about that,"

That's what made her like Gale even more; although she's not sure as a _what_. Gale was not the one to push and pry. He's patient, and knew how and where to behave properly; like now.

"No, that's okay. I can't keep this to myself forever. The only other people that know about this are my father, Katniss, and Peeta. And they always avoid to talk about this with me, afraid it might trigger a mental breakdown again or something like that. While in fact, the more I keep it to myself, the more I feel like I can't contain in any longer. It obviously makes me become more vulnerable each time it's brought up. which is not something pleasant, having an episode in public like that." She chuckled dryly.

Gale studied her before finally nodded, "Okay. I'm all ears. Go on,"

She averted her gaze from his, and stared off the distance instead.

"His name is Marvel. I met him back in the Capitol, during my undergraduate study. Older than me, around your age. At first we were just friends—we hung out, played cards all nights until late in the morning… Stuff best friends would do with each others." She began.

"It was the time when he was so sweet, so gentle to me. He behaved like a dream boy every girl would ever wanted as a boyfriend. He picked me up from classes, asked me out for lunch or dinner, even sometimes brought me flowers. Then two months afterwards, he told me he wanted us to be out of the friend-zone. Of course I said yes, without a second thought. Why wouldn't I? I had fallen for him by the way he treated me beforehand."

"In the first three months, everything was perfect; as if I was the luckiest girl in the entire Panem. We kissed in that period of time so many times, but I had—have—to admit, that those kisses were inevitably… empty. There were only filled with hunger and lust; not passion, let alone love. I don't know why but I was just able to differ it. They weren't really forced, but… I don't know. None of them was like what people said you know—the fire and electricity that spread through your entire body—that's one for sure, but I didn't say anything. I was blinded by his illusion as a perfect boyfriend."

She could feel his gaze on her, but Madge just couldn't bring herself to stare back; she was scared she wouldn't be able to continue if she did.

"Four months after we officially dated, he wanted more. Not just a few kisses, but _more_. That night, right after his graduation, he came to my apartment, brought me flowers, then kissed me with much more hunger than he had ever had. He seduced me, asked me to do more, but it didn't take me long to realize what his intention was by coming to my apartment that time. And I refused. I told him I wanted to wait. Okay, _want_. I still do. It might sounds like so old-school, but I just loved the idea of saving something as precious as viriginity for someone who really deserves it: my future husband." The stinging tears in the back of her eyes were starting to leak out from her eyes as Gale scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arms rather awkwardly around her waist. He was at first afraid she would flinch or whack him or something, but thankfully—she didn't. After she took a deep shaky breath, she continued.

"He lashed out at me. Slapped and cornered me. Said all horrible things that I'm such a shameless girl, ungrateful brat, and he started to rip off my clothes. I was frightened. Never did once in my life I had ever thought of being raped with my _own _boyfriend. I- then he-" She tried, goddamnit she tried to tell him. But the words got stuck in her throat she couldn't make them to come out. Gale shushed her as he tightened his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair.

"It's okay. I get it. And I won't let anyone do that to you again. I promise."

The silent tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head. "No, you don't get it. It's not just that. He-he did that. He managed to do it once," She choked.

Anger was boiling inside him. How could a man ever managed to hurt a girl as sweet as Madge? She might seemed cold from outside, but once you know her: she's completely different. Yes, it took a lot of efforts to bring her around, but he thought that she was all worth it. Worth his time, his energy, his _summer_. Everything. And there he was—a man named Marvel—destroyed every single happiness a girl could ever have. How could he?

"Just once, right? No more?" He couldn't stop himself to ask. He had to make sure. Once was bad enough, there couldn't be more than that. Madge nodded weakly, "Yes. My uncle Haymitch was on his way to pick me up to visit District Twelve. He had the key to my apartment, so he just walked in and- he saw _everything_."

"Haymitch? Haymitch Abernathy?" He asked in disbelief. That old cranky man was an expert in strategy, came regularly every several months or so to the military base in District Two—straight from the Capitol to lecture the newly recruited soldiers about anything they probably needed to know in the middle of the war. He knew the twin sister of District Twelve's mayor's late wife was married to one of an official in the Capitol, he just didn't know she was married to _the _Haymitch Abernathy.

Madge nodded. "Yeah, my uncle. Married to Maysilee Donner, my late aunt. He was enraged. Extremely terrifying."

"Tell me about it." He muttered.

The blonde in his arms frowned, "Huh?"

Quickly, Gale shook his head. "No, nothing. Continue, please."

She took a deep breath, and did just like she's told. Now that the hardest part was over, she could feel a bit more relaxed to tell him the rest of the story. "He grabbed Marvel from hovering above me, and practically threw him across the room. Knocked the lights out of him by himself. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital, still in the Capitol. Marvel was prisoned. It was a coincidence that my uncle just bought a brand new camera for our vacation to Twelve and was just about to show it to me the second he walked in. It was already switched on, and he was planning to take a picture of a surprised me just as he threw the door open. Only what he saw wasn't what he expected at all. But he still managed to take some pictures, and they were enough as evidences for Marvel to be clarified guilty for raping me."

He blinked. Now that's a new thing. Haymitch Abernathy had a soft spot after all, eh?

But he knew better to not letting the thought consumed him at the moment. So he just nodded, "That's good. I mean, wow. The Haymitch Abernathy saved the day, huh?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, and he was thrilled to see her smile was back again, after the painful moments of telling a story he knew she actually didn't want to talk about.

They were quiet for a moment, and the realization of their current position finally dawned on them at the same time. He slowly retracted his arms off of her waist, as she scooted a little further away from him.

And the second she did that, she regretted it. The feeling of safety in his arms was irreplaceable. She had tried to find comfort in everywhere she could ever think of, yet she obviously failed. Now that she wasn't even trying to, she found the right place where she could feel safe. And as much as she wanted to deny it—she couldn't. It was in Gale's arms that she felt safe. Protected.

Out from the corner of her eyes, she saw him lifting his hand, then brushed a few strands of her hair from blocking his view to her face—and tucked them behind her ears. She felt her cheeks heatened up, and she wished oh God she really wished he didn't see it.

But of course he did. The change of color in her cheeks was unmistakable. Her pale skin was what made it easier. If Madge was tan-skinned like him, he was sure it would be a bit difficult to find out whether she was blushing or not. But it didn't seem like the case at the moment, so he could see clearly the adorable crimson on her face.

Gale sipped the rest of the chocolate drink in a few gulps. It wasn't that hot anymore, hence the easiness to down them right away. He set the mug aside, then turned to face her—who was still sipping slowly on her drink.

Madge turned sheepishly towards him, "What are you looking at?" She asked.

He chuckled, "You."

The blush was coming back, and she tried so hard to not let it become more obvious. Which was futile.

"Why me?"

He shrugged. "I'm just worried. You feeling okay?"

She set her now empty mug next to his, then nodded. "I am. Thank you, Gale. I know it wasn't a really good story to listen to, but-"

Gale cut her off, "Nu-uh. I'm glad you share it with me. I mean, I know it must be hard for you, relieving a nightmare over and over again. You can trust me you know. And especially when I say that I won't ever let anyone touch you that way again. I swear. I promise."

She blinked, surprised with his determined will to protect her. She didn't ask him to, did she?

But she saw the sincerity in his stormy grey eyes. The eyes that held so much she couldn't make herself to tell the emotions in them one by one. But one thing that she knew, she could trust him. And needless to deny it, she would. Even in a million years, she still would.

...

_**A/N: **__Ummm okay my writing is a bit affected by The Host (esp in the end) soooo HAHAH okay stop. Sorry. Andd I just wanted to post this before I crawl onto the most comfortable bed in the entire world (yes, _my _bed) so forgive me for the mistakes. Tell me where they are and I'll fix it as soon as I can._

_Soooo what do you think? Was the background story of Madge make sense? I mean, that's what made her having her symptoms of mental disorder you know. Hope it would make sense. Review!_


	13. Eleventh - The Turning Point

She was soundly asleep when the knocking sound on her window startled her awake. At first she thought it was just the wind, but it carried on in regular interval. After mentally debating whether she should see who it was or ignore it, she decided to choose the former. Who knew if it was emergency or something?

Slowly, Madge made her way to the window, and threw it open as quietly as she could. And when she looked down, she honestly never thought it would be _the _Gale Hawthorne who was standing right below her window.

"Took long enough to wake you up," He called out, his voice was barely above a whisper. She rolled her eyes as she positioned herself on the windowsill. "What on earth are you doing here, anyway?" She hissed.

"Come with me. The sky is fascinating tonight. You wouldn't want to miss it!"

Madge frowned, "Where are you going to take me, actually?"

"The meadow. A perfect place for stargazing. You won't regret it, I promise."

Silence. Madge contemplated whether the man who stood below her was sane or not.

"Gale, it's freaking midnight."

"I know."

"Are you nuts?"

"Kind of."

"Oh God."

"I know. Now come down here before I wake up your entire neighbourhood."

She scowled before closing the window rather harshly, then grabbed a sweater and snuck out from the house. Just as she arrived on her back porch, the soldier had already standing there, waiting for her. Her finger jabbed to his chest, "This better should be good, or else,"

Gale quickly raised his hands. "Alright, alright, missy. Don't worry. I told you, you won't regret it. I promise."

Madge huffed, then gestured for him to lead the way. That he did.

The road was eerily empty in midnight, and Madge found herself scooting closer to Gale with each step she took. He tried to suppress a smirk, knowing she probably wouldn't react well if she found out. Needless to say, he enjoyed their close proximity. Althought he didn't intend to say that aloud, afraid of scaring her off somehow.

"I don't really see anything worth to see from here, neither do I in the Capitol." She murmured, much to herself. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked up to the sky.

"It's because of the lights, Madge. Here's too bright. And don't start with the Capitol. You really don't need to."

She laughed, "You're probably right."

When they reached the edge of the meadow, he stopped and turned to her. "Okay. Now close your eyes."

She raised her eyebrows, "Why should I?"

"It'll ruin the surprise, Madge. Come on."

"Um…"

"Just close your eyes, Madge. Do you trust me?"

The question actually had so much more than how it really sounded. As soon as he blurted it out, both instantly knew it wasn't as simple as that. She stared up to him, searching anything to make her doubt him. Nothing.

"I do."

A ghost of smile appeared, and she admitted he seemed like he was glowing under the beam of moonlight. The stubbles on his face were apparent, so did the dimple formed on his left cheek as his smile grew wider. She never did realize that he was as handsome as someone could ever be.

He knew, for her, saying that she trusted him wasn't easy. There was no way he could ruin that for her, since that was exactly what he had been bending over backwards to gain, working his butt off to get under her skin, breaking her shell…

"Good. Now close your eyes. I won't let anything happen to you."

And with that she knew, trusting him wasn't a wrong choice at all.

She closed her eyes, letting him guided her and maneuvered through the meadow. Madge felt the itching grass caressed her uncovered legs—since she forgot to change and wore a mere short pants instead of something longer. She felt the cold midnight wind blew past her face, but her hand felt warm. His big, calloused one engulfed hers in a comfortable manner she couldn't find any reason to let it go. Not to mention the warmth she felt was strangely comforting. As if it sealed the promise he just said earlier, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

After what felt like forever, he stopped. "Okay. Now sit down, look up, and open your eyes."

Slowly, she obeyed what Gale told her to. With his hand still gripping hers tightly, she sat on the grass, and looked up as she peeled her eyes open. The view was magnificent. The stars were everywhere she turned to. They were bright and clear to see, since there was no other lights or building to block her sight. They blinked along as she blinked her blue eyes, shone dimly from every corners and spots in the outspread of the sky.

Gale let out a low chuckle from next to her as he put his finger under her chin, and pushed it up. She didn't even realize she was staring with mouth agape until he did just _that_. "Sorry," She squeaked. This time Gale didn't even try to stifle a laugh. "Don't be. I reacted exactly like the way you are now when my dad showed me for the first time. Except it was still the beginning of the summer, the sky was much better than this."

The dreamy look on Gale's face reminded Madge that sometimes, _the _tough Gale could even have a soft spot as well. He laid back down with his arms as a pillow, and stared up to the sky, eyes fixated somewhere. His position somehow seemed more comfortable than hers, so she decided to lay down as well, right next to him. Gale didn't turn. He stayed still, but she knew he was fully aware of their _very _close proximity. Madge didn't mind, so why would Gale?

They stayed like that, watching the stars blinking non-stop in the late summer night sky while enjoying each other's company. Until she broke the silence.

"How did you know my uncle Haymitch?"

The question was nothing he expected her to ask. "What?"

"My uncle, Haymitch. When I mentioned him yesterday you seemed like you recognize him. Do you?" She asked.

Gale shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. You know he works in Security and Defense Ministry, right? He comes to the military base in Two regularly, every several months or so—training newly recruited soldiers. Expert in strategy, I should say. Although he's actually good in everything related to the war and stuff."

The blonde next to him nodded, "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"How did he end up marrying your aunt, anyway?" He asked, couldn't bear it any longer. For all he knew, Haymitch was from the Capitol, while Madge's mother's family was originally from District Twelve.

"He grew up in here. Went to school with the rest of our fathers. Had fallen for my aunt ever since he laid eyes on her," She laughed. "Married her as soon as he finished college. But, well, you know what happened."

That he knew. From the story that'd been spread, the late Donner twins were going on a visit to the Capitol. Maysilee Donner—or well-known as Maysilee Abernathy at the moment, was pregnant. That's why Matt Undersee and his wife decided to make a visit there instead of the other way around like usual. But then, they got into a car accident. Haymitch and Matt survived, but Maysilee died on the spot since she hit her head rather hard—or that's what the news said. Madeline, Madge's mother did survive from the crash, but she got a head injuries which caused her to suffer for years afterwards. Thank Godness Madge wasn't in the car; she was still eleven year old that time, and it wasn't a holiday so Madge stayed behind in District Twelve for school.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. Madge shook her head, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

He rested his hand over hers and let his grey eyes pierced into her blue ones. "No, it's not but I still am sorry."

She blinked once, twice, before letting a playful smile slipped into her face. "I'll be wasting my time if I try to talk you out of it, won't I?"

A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Smart girl."

The silence came back again. Gale didn't remove his hand, and Madge let him. The night was rather cold, she needed some warmth—and Gale gave her exactly what she needed. Warmth. As much as she wanted to deny it, she selfishly didn't want to let go of him. She wanted him to be near her, even though she herself had been acting like a heartless bitch at the beginning of his homecoming. Not really a good way to welcome a soldier who was just having a recess, she knew that.

But Gale was everything she could ever dream herself to be. A free spirit who could see and think things through. A man who never ceased to amaze her, had the same likings as she did, managed to know her well enough even as much as the closest friends she had befriended with for years; only in a matter of a few weeks. A person who was always able to find a silver lining in every clouds. A fearless soldier.

"What is your greatest fear?" Madge blurted out. She knew she just thought that he was a fearless man, but still. Every one had their own fear, no matter how simple it was. She wanted to know his, and if he asked her what was hers; she would gladly answer that.

Gale honestly was a bit surprised by her question, adding even more surprise from her that he found out merely tonight; but answered it anyway. "Being blown to bits like my father was, until there's even nothing to bury. Leaving no anchor for my family to hold on to. They've lost my dad, I don't want them to suffer a loss for the second time." He told her quietly.

Another question popped on her mind. "But then why did you choose to be a soldier like him? Isn't that very risky and close to make that fear of yours come true?"

A soft smile played on his lips as he answered, "My dad had this one dream I heard him told my mother before his last tour. He wanted one of his son to follow his way. To be a soldier like he was. At that time, I had been dreaming my entire life to be a soldier. And what I heard strengthened my will and I swore to myself right in that moment, that I want to be a soldier like him. But back then I hadn't realized the risks of being one. Then I got accepted. And the next thing I knew… he's gone. Even before I got the chance to tell him." His voice cracked in the end, but she didn't stop him or anything. She let him continue.

"I didn't know what I should do, whether I continue or no. But my mom told him about my acceptance in her letter, and I know that if he knew already, I couldn't turn him down. I even promised him in his memorial ceremony, that I was going to keep his dream going no matter what. And I'd soon be that proud soldier like he was someday. Besides, none of my siblings are interested in military. That leaves only me to continue living his dream. Until now, I'm still trying to be."

Madge was amazed. There were so many more she hadn't known about the man next to her. She gently squeezed his hand. "You already have, you know."

That caught his attention. "What?"

She peered through her eyelashes, and flashed him a smile before turning back to watch the sky. "Your mother told me a lot when you were gone. How she's so proud of you from becoming the main supporter of the family without any hesitation. How you're just exactly like your father; brave, prideful, smart, stubborn, but loyal. Very loyal. You've changed into everything she would ever raise her son to be. Way much more than you've given credits to yourself. And she's truly grateful for that."

His cheek—if possible—turned a shade darker under the beam of moonlight as a ghost of smile stretched out on his face. "I hope so." Gale said.

The quiet that followed then felt comfortable for both of them, hand-in-hand, still staring up to the sky—unmoving.

"What's yours?"

The question obviously startled her—what's with her flinched in surprise. "Sorry," He muttered. She chuckled. "That's fine. What's with mine?" She asked.

"You asked me about my greatest fear, It only would be fair if I ask you the same."

"Oh, right." She took a deep breath, thinking, formulating how should she tell him. Gale had already known, basically. She had prepared for the possibility of him asking her the same question, so she wasn't so surprised. Besides, there was no need to hide it from him, he had just let her find out about one of his deepest secret, and he was right—it would only be fair if she let him in, too.

"Being abused for the second time." She whispered.

The expression on her face was a mix of fear, sadness, insecurity—he couldn't bear to see her like this. Throughout his recess time, he had grown to develop a much more different feeling than he should had towards this certain blonde that happened to be his father's bestfriend's daughter. Like Katniss. And despite how similar the circumstances were, he wanted this time to be different.

"I won't let anybody hurt you or abuse you like Marvel did, okay? Nor will Katniss, Peeta, or your father. Especially the latter. That damn guy will have to step on our dead bodies first." He stated firmly.

It wasn't very often that someone showed her that much of a care other than her father. His father—well he's a perent after all, that's his nature. But this? Gale Hawthorne was no one—he was practically a stranger, although not anymore. From the very start, he was already beginning to pay attention to her, then his presence in everywhere she went. _Literally_ everywhere. She couldn't help but wonder of the reason behind all of those. Surely he had much time since now was his recess time, but that didn't mean he had to spend his abundant time with and for her, did it?

But she was afraid of the answer. Something told her that the chance of her knowing it already scared her. So she didn't ask. Instead,

"Thank you. For everything, Gale."

He nodded with a warm smile, "Sure. Anytime, Madge."

There was hesitation in his eyes as though he was internally debating something. "You okay?" She asked.

Gale sat up, and raked his hand through his hair—which she found it quiet attractive—as he continued to contemplate whatever it was in his mind. "Can I tell you something?"

Madge sat up as well, then nodded. "Okay. Go on,"

"Uh, I don't know. I usually good with words—as you can see. But in this term—I'm always the worst among the worst. So I don't really know how to tell you this." He stuttered.

The blonde in front of him chuckled, "Then show me—if possible, I mean."

He eyed her skeptically, because something in the back of his mind told him that she wouldn't be very happy if he _showed _her what he was going to say.

"You sure?"

Madge frowned, "Of course. Why not:? If that makes it easier for you." Because she had to admit, she was a little bit curious about what was it that was bothering his mind.

For a brief moment his eyes locked with hers—and she saw nothing but thousands of emotions, like the stars in the sky above them, swimming through his eyes. The next thing she knew, a pair of lips had made their way to capture hers.

It was too sudden, her mind was too shocked hence cloudy to think—let alone _respond _to it. For a split second she didn't do anything, frozen in her spot and let him kissed her. But then, she couldn't help it anymore. Her lips eventually moved in sync with his, just as he lifted his one hand and cup his face, while the other one snaked around her waist—pulling her closer. It had been so long since the last time she kissed anyone—properly. And this one kiss felt incredible. It was slow, yet passionate. It wasn't forceful, filled with hunger. Hence nothing like her kisses a long time ago with Marvel.

The thought struck her like a slap in the face. Marvel.

She abruptly pulled away. His face flushed, and so was hers. Her eyes cloudy as if she would burst out into tears at any moment, and he mentally prepared for her to lash out at him for kissing her. Gale was fully aware that it wasn't a very good step, but there was nothing else he could think of to _show _her what he wanted to tell her.

"Gale, you know I-" She stumbled upon her own words. Yes, she might be a heartless bitch all those time ago when he first showed up, but she wasn't anymore. Madge never wanted to hurt Gale's feeling. It was too much. He was probably the best man in this world—aside from her father and her uncle and Peeta—and that was what made her think that she didn't deserve his feelings. A cold brokenhearted girl who accidentally met a gentle, brave, caring soldier right in front of her—even got him falling for her.

Fate was cruel, yes. But that didn't mean it could place a perfect guy like him to choose _her_. Of all people, but her. The icy-cold, mean, mayor's daughter.

He held up his hand. "I know, Madge. I know. I told you I just- I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know, Madge. I've fallen for you since the day when I saw you there, playing your piano, whether I realized it back then or not. Then the more time I've spent my time with you, the more this feeling grows. At first I thought it was only because of curiousity, and you're just so mysterious I got attracted in an instant by this invisible field; without you or me myself were aware of it."

"But then when I saw you that night, shoved up on a wall, I felt this urgent need to protect you. To shield you from any harm, because I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to worry about anything else. I want to make you happy, to bring a smile on your face every single damn time. It's selfish, I know. You just told me about what happened to you all those time ago, and it's so inappropriate for me to do this. I just- I shouldn't have done this." The words pouring out from his mouth without him being able to stop it.

And it did hurt her in a way she could never understand. She felt it, that she didn't want to see him like that. She would never intend to hurt him. She shouldn't have let this happen. She should have ditched him from the very start, just so neither of them would get hurt like this. Too late.

"I'm sorry, Gale, I really am. I-" She trailed off. A batch of tears had threatened to spill, and she didn't want him to see her cry. It was enough, she didn't want to be a burden for him anymore, hurt him more than she had done.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that, though. If there's anyone that should be sorry, it's me." He cut her off gently. A small, sad smile played on his lips as he continued, "I know it's too much if I ask you to requite my feelings. So you don't have to. Really, you don't. Like I said, I just wanted you to know."

The guilt rising up in her chest along with a lump in her throat were starting to be unbearably painful. Gale stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants as he took a ragged breath and turned to face her. "So- I guess I should give you some space, then?" He asked.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice screamed for her to say no. But she stupidly nodded, although with a pained expression evident on her face.

"Right, don't worry. I won't budge in your life unless you want me to." He said, obviously trying to ease the tension—yet failing miserably because she blatantly didn't respond in the way he wanted her to. And she found it strange that she felt this foreign know in her stomach—just like the one in the café when she saw those girls gushing over him, only way more painful—when he said so. As if her whole body agreed with the voice in the back of her mind earlier, protested for her to deny it and begged him to do otherwise.

"Come on, Madge. It's late. I'll walk you home." He said after a short silence. But Madge shook her head. "No, I still want to be here. You go ahead."

He skeptically furrowed his brows, "You sure? Well, okay. I can stay if you want."

Again, Madge shook her head. "No. It's okay. I'll see you around, Gale."

"But Madge-"

"Gale."

He swallowed, "Okay, then. Uh, I guess… Goodnight, Madge."

She turned her head around towards him as she flashed a weak smile, "Goodnight, Gale."

By that, he turned around and walked away.

But what she didn't realize was, that it was probably the last time she saw him before he's gone.

…

_**A/N: **__Oh God it's past 2 AM and I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. Cliffhanger HAHA *evil laugh*_

_So, what do you think? Predictions, thoughts?_

_Oh, by the way, __**SugarCakes123**__, what did you mean by _"I have some ideas…" _in your review BF? Ugh okay it's kind of hard to talk through here lol. Nevermind. Thank you for reviewing, though!_


	14. Regret

_**Disclaimer: **__It's two AM so bear with the mistakes for a day or two. I'll fix that as soon as I get the chance._

…

"I'm leaving tonight."

"I know." Katniss answered softly. The silence hanging in the air above them began to be too overwhelming as the brunette decided to ask, "Is everything alright, Madge?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked up and nodded hastily. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye. And, you know, buy some things to pack for the train ride. Gonna miss the Mellark's cookies out there."

Katniss snorted as she continued to study her bestfriend in front of her. "Are you sure? You look… distracted."

Madge cringed, "Do I?"

Katniss shrugged, "Seem like it. I don't know, though. Just a random assumption."

Madge sighed. She contemplated about whether she told Katniss or not. Finally opted the former. "You're right."

The brunette's brows shot up high. "Yeah? What is it? Everything alright with Gale?"

Madge's eyes widened in an instant. "Wha- how do you…"

"What? Assumed that? Well, Gale stopped by this morning and judging by his expression, well I could say it was no different than yours now. He didn't tell me anything, though. Said it was nothing, and I should mind my own business. Huh, kind of rude, I should say. What happened? Did you two fight or something?"

So Gale came by this morning. It's a good thing she decided to come later, if not; well there was no way she could face him that soon. And Katniss… Well she wanted to talk about _it _badly, but Katniss had never been the one to have a girl-talk. Peeta was always become her choice—although he wasn't really a _girl_. Thankfully Katniss never minded, she admitted herself that she wasn't really comfortable with those girlish things either; so as long as she didn't need to be involved, she's fine.

But now, Peeta couldn't be interfered. The bakery had a big project of making this huge wedding cake for one of District's Official's daughter, hence his current absence.

"Look, I know you're not really comfortable with girl-talk and such, Katniss, but…" She faltered. Again, her internal debate took over just as Katniss rested her hand over Madge's. "It's okay. You're my bestfriend. I'm all ears."

If anything, yes, Katniss was a good listener.

Madge nodded as she dropped her gaze to the ground. "He kissed me." She whispered.

No response. Slowly, she looked up and saw Katniss blinked several times, recovering from her shock. "He did?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Last night, in the meadow."

"And how was it?" Katniss asked carefully. Madge tried to recall their kiss last night, and heck—it was probably the best kiss she had ever felt in her entire life.

"It was nothing like… like those." She choked. Without having to ask, Katniss knew what Madge meant by _those_.

"And?"

Madge looked up, and saw Katniss' genuine expression. She knew in an instant, Katniss didn't do this because _she _wanted to know, but just so because _Madge _herself could sort her mind out by getting her to talk. That's again another best thing about her, Katniss was always the one with action; which spoke louder than her own words.

"It felt right. But my mind kept telling me that it was wrong. That he could be the other Marvel that's going to hurt me all over again like the first time at the end. I couldn't stop the battle inside me, and it got worse when his picture showed up on my brain and forced me to stop. I-" She took a deep sharp breath as she fought back the stinging tears in the back of her eyes. "I don't know. I couldn't sort my mind. Still can't."

Katniss scooted closer to her. "Then what did you tell him? Does he know about Marvel?" Katniss asked. Madge nodded weakly, "Yes, he does. Said he's sorry, that he shouldn't have done that. he knows my condition but he just couldn't stop himself. He wanted me to know. Then he- he offered to give me some space." She laughed dryly. "Which I don't think is possible because wherever I go, I would just end up running into him anyway, and he knows that. But well, I guess he didn't know I'm leaving today."

The expression on Katniss' face was unexpected. She frowned deeply before carefully spoke up, "But Madge, he might didn't know about your leaving tonight, but he surely knew already _he_ himself was leaving for another mission today."

"Wait, what?" Madge cut off wide-eyed. She didn't know that part, and it seemed to confuse Katniss even more. "Didn't you know that? He left with the first train this morning. When I told you he stopped by, I thought you'd already known it was because he wanted to say goodbye to us."

All colors drained from Madge's face as she stood up abruptly, "He didn't tell me," She cried. Now she felt terrible. And terrified. Why didn't she see that before? Summer was nearly over, she needed to go back to the Capitol, how could she let the fact that his recess couldn't last forever as well, slip off her mind? She knew Gale would be back to District Two sooner or later, but she just didn't know it would be _that _soon. Madge even thought that she would be the one to leave first.

All of a sudden Peeta bursted in from the back door. "What happened? Madge are you alright? I heard you guys, um…"

He turned to his wife as Katniss shook her head weakly. "Gale didn't tell her he was leaving. There's a… something happened and well," She grimaced and turned to Madge. "Should I tell him?"

Madge nodded as she blinked back tears. "Yeah, of course. Later, but I- what should I do?" She whimpered. Peeta took off his rubber gloves as he walked out from behind the counter. He took a deep breath as he leaned on the table, "How about you see the Hawthornes now? Perhaps the can help you. Katniss will go with you, right Katniss?"

"No." Madge interrupted. "You two are busy already, I can't just step in as I please with my own business and interrupt you guys like this. I'll go there by my own."

Peeta shook his head. "Madge, you surely need someone to be there for you. The bakery will be fine. _I_'ll be fine on my own."

Katniss stood up as she took off her apron. "Come on, Madge. I heard the Hawthornes sometimes get some letters from him during his mission. Maybe he left an address or something for them to mail it. You can send him a letter. Much easier, don't you think?"

It was the last hope. The address. And Madge couldn't hope for more, she just hoped he left an address for her to mail a letter somewhere. During their walk to the Hawthorne's, she kept praying and wishing and hoping that he would be safe. That Gale would be safe until he made it back home safely. And nothing bad would happen to him before it.

But her hope was crushed as soon as she got there.

The atmosphere was glum. She could sense it as soon as Posy opened the door. The usually-bouncing teenage girl was not in her usual mood. She smiled stiffly as she let her and Katniss in. And as soon as Hazelle came out from the kitchen, the feeling down in the pit of her stomach was becoming stronger; signaling that it wouldn't be good at all.

The elder woman smiled sadly at her. "He's right." She began as she took Madge's hand, and slipped something into it.

"Who's right? About what?" Madge couldn't tear her gaze apart from Hazelle. This woman held the answer she wanted to know. "Did he leave an address or something?"

Madge didn't know what to feel, or think, or say, when Hazelle shook her head. "No. It's forbidden. Our letters to him before were always addressed to the government of different cities from time to time. He could be assigned to anywhere this mission. And we never found out until several months later after his departure." Pause. And in that silence, Madge swore she could hear herself shattering inside. _Several months_.

"But he has figured out that you would come here, sooner or later. And told me to give that to you." She gestured to the cold thing in Madge's hand. At the moment, she was zoned out already. There was a voice, asking about how long Gale would be gone this time. She could only guess it was Katniss.

"Eight months."

It shattered the last piece of her into even a million tinier bits. Eight months. He would not come back until eight months. That's almost _a year _long. How could she cope that long? Gale was the only one that finally managed to bring her back to life. And God how she regretted the way she treated him last night. How she hoped she realized about this sooner. How she wished she let him stay. Or even, let him _kiss _her way more than only once. How it had awoken even the tiniest part of her from up to toe. She now remembered the most thing from that kiss: the fire everyone was always talking about was there.

No use, he'd gone by now.

Katniss nudged her side as she whispered, "Open it."

That she did. She opened the small envelope, retrieved another smaller white paper with only two words with his loopy handwriting written right in the middle of the paper.

_I'm sorry._

_..._

**End of Part One**

...

_**A/N: **__Yes, it's SO short. But well, this is all I can give you, __**for**_**_now_. **_And nu-uh. It's not going to be that easy. I'll tell you, this is __**not **__going to be a short journey ;p_

_Part One has finished, next chapter will be the continuation: PART TWO! I don't think I'll be updating soon, though. My day-off is almost over, and school days are back. Can't lose my focus now, since it's getting closer to the end of the semester. Ugh._

_Nevertheless, I'd like to know what do you guys think about this. So… thoughts? c:_


	15. Part 2 - The Aftermath: Coming back

_Welcome to Part II! :]  
_

…

She couldn't think straight.

How could she? The picture of him getting hurt, or worse—being blown to bits before she got the chance to say how sorry she was, constantly swam through her head. Madge tried to push the thought away—really, she did—yet it was just a matter of short time before his face showed back up on her mind, and the haunting possibility following just a moment later.

The whole exhausting, long ride back to the Capitol wasn't helping either. It took three days or so with regular train, and she travelled alone—which only made things worse. The solitude often drove her mind back to him. She kept tossing and turning all night long, restlessly trying to get some sleep two nights in a row, albeit in vain.

And even when she caught a glimpse of her uncle in the Capitol train station, waiting for her, that didn't cheer her up either. She used to cherish the time she had with her uncle ever since she was a kid. The accident that claimed Maysilee's life, took his unborn child's as well. He once said Maysilee would always be irreplaceable for him, and it was why he never even tried to find someone else and got married; instead he spoiled Madge—who happened to be extremely similar to Maysilee—rotten.

From what she knew, Haymitch was a sour man with his colleagues, but with her, he was a whole different man. Caring, loving, just like her own father—which he practically was during her stay in the Capitol. Haymitch always seemed to know what to do, or what to say. He knew how to make her feel better like no other did. That's why she loved him so much like she did with her own parents.

And the thought of him as a sour man drove her mind back to him.

Gale was the one who looked skeptical when she told him about Haymitch. She knew right away then, that Haymitch wasn't really plesant with the others out of his family.

_Stop it_, she cursed inwardly. It kept going back to _him_ again and again, how could she start her day? The last semester was coming closer, she couldn't let herself distracted like the last time in her undergraduate study. No, not this time. Now, she was going to get the perfect score like she always did before all the joy she ever had crumpled in before her eyes.

Now Haymitch's presence didn't even affect her mood differently.

Madge waited until the train was empty, leaving her alone in the train car before she made her way out. As soon as Haymitch caught the glimpse of her, the old man's eyes lit up as a smile slipped to his crinkled face. He rushed to her, engulfed her in a warm big hug before wordlessly taking her luggage with him. Madge tried to fake a smile, after all she was a fresh reminder of everyone in her family—especially her uncle—that Maysilee was dead. She knew what her family saw at her whenever she was around—their stare was always as if they were seeing a ghost. Because when she was still a teenager, the more she grew up, the more she got to turn exactly like Maysilee. Now that she the change in her body was slowing down, she was as good as the ghost itself. Madge had never wanted to upset the old man who had saved her life, who took her under his wing whenever her parents couldn't. Who took care of her when she needed to be taken care of. No, she would _not _worry him even more.

But Haymitch knew her better, just as well as he knew Maysilee. Despite being her aunt instead of her mother, Maysilee had a whole lot of similarities with Madge, even more than Madge with Madeline, her own mother herself. Hence Haymitch's sharp sense and ability to tell and read her like an open book, like he did when his late wife was still alive.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

The way he called her was almost too much she struggled to keep a batch of tears from pouring down. All this time she kept the thought in her mind, without people knowing let alone asking of what was wrong. But hearing her uncle said it, it was as if her whole façade and mask and whatsoever were futile. Haymitch still could see her through all of those ever so clearly.

"I'm fine." She squeaked. Wasn't very reassuring, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Not yet.

He huffed, "I _know_ you're fine. But I take it you've got a lot to think of in mind?"

Distracted, she looked distracted. That's what her uncle meant to say. And Madge very much knew that. But sure, Madge wouldn't tell him about Gale now. Madge hadn't ready yet. But later, she ensured herself that she would. Madge pretty much told everything to her uncle though. He was a good listener and advisor after all.

"Um, yeah. I guess?" She forced another smile. Her uncle patted her back. "Okay. Just talk to me if you need anything, and when you're ready for it, okay?"

Madge smiled, like, really smiled. This was another reason why she loved her uncle so much. He knew when and where to stop asking, as if he knew her boundaries. He knew Madge just wasnt ready to tell him about what was it that bothered her mind. How could he understand, don't ask. Haymitch just knew.

Like Gale.

And it's back again. She resisted the urge to slap herself since Haymitch was in front of her, opening the passenger door for her as he jerked his head toward it. "Now get in. We'll go get dinner. Have somewhere particular you want to be?"

Madge shrugged. "You know the Capitol better than I do. And you know me too well, Uncle. I think it's best if I leave the choice to you."

The old man grinned."Good girl."

...

Things began to turn weird in her first theatre rehearsal. Lunchtime, Glimmer slid into the seat right across her table. Madge couldn't help but stared wide-eyed. She knew Glimmer, well everybody did. She was the star in the spotlight. She was one hell of an actress. And they were in the same theatre club so it was impossible to _not_ know her. But what took her by surprise was Glimmer actually had seated herself with her. Usually the only person that would sit with her was Annie Cresta, the shy and quiet violinist. But lately, just two weeks before summer vacation started, another spotlight star—also one of Glimmer's close friend—had been trying to make his way to her.

Finnick Odair.

The most sought after person in the entire theatre. He was a real actor—the famous one even in the Capitol—started his career in their very lovely theatre, and refused to leave it even though he was famous already. Said he didn't want to lose something that kept him rooted and down to earth. Was also the one those girls swooned over in each play they performed. Which got their theatre one huge advantage of course—their play was one of the most favorited on in the city.

But the famous and handsome star unfortunately only had an eye on Annie Cresta. Madge was close with Annie Cresta both because of their similar personalities, and also because they enjoyed their own silence in the corner of the lunchroom.

But ever since Finnick and Annie had become officially dating around a week ago, they started to cling to each other as though Finnick was Annie's only lifeline and vice versa—which was exaggerating. Love was an undecipherable madness, that's all what Madge saw. Relying too much on someone whom she thought was worth her trust and loved her unconditionally, then being crushed by the same person in a blink of an eye taught her that.

And that's pretty much explained Annie's current absence in Madge's side by now.

But then, who ever thought Glimmer was the one who replaced her?

"So, how was your summer with the handsome lad?"

Madge choked. Literally. Shock written all over her face as she stared at the blonde in front of her in disbelief. "How did you...?"

A smile appeared on Glimmer's face was genuine as she said, "He's my boyfriend's bestfriend. And those two are kind of inseparable since they were still in the military school until now. Then having the same favorite places to hang out, same taste of music… It just seems like I've never got any private moment with my boyfriend as long as he's there. Which is a lot. I was also the one who encouraged him to get to know you." She winked.

That didn't help anything. Madge just recovered from her earlier shock, but now it seemed to come back. "You. Did. What?"

"Cato mentioned about the mayor's daughter named Madge Undersee. I remembered it's you. I told Gale that you're nice and pretty and single too. At first he seemed annoyed but, turned out he tried anyway, am I correct?"

Madge felt her cheek heatened up. "Yeah, he did." She squeaked.

Glimmer grinned smugly. "And I take it he behaved properly to you?"

The last split second before Madge nodded, a picture resurfaced in her mind. The kiss. Glimmer caught her expression and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly found a picture of an old man on her lunch package interesting. When she looked up, she saw Madge had recollected herself. She cleared her posture before finally answered. "Pretty much."

Glimmer nodded hesitantly. "Okay, if you say so. But if he didn't, dont be afraid to tell me. I'll kick his sorry ass myself when he got back."

That caught her full attention. "You knew he was going back to mission?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. He was in the same troop my boyfriend in. The military had decided long ago that having Gale and Cato in the same squad is a deadly threat to the enemy. They're extremely good - they watch each other's back, they know each other well, and they've been friends for long both of them know literally everything about each other. Not to mention Cato is a great strategist, and Gale has a deadly aim. Put them together and there, you got an invincible squad."

Madge blinked. The fact that Glimmer knew Gale a tad bit better than her stirred the familiar strange feeling down in the pit of her stomach. The similar feeling when she saw the girls gushing over him in the cafe. Jealousy. Madge mentally whacked herself as Glimmer studied her, and mistook her stunned expression with bewilderment. "The point is, my boyfriend is gone for another mission. Means Gale is gone too."

It was as if a light bulb lit up right by her head, just like those in the cartoons. She suddenly knew what could help her.

"Oh, um, okay. But... can I ask you something?"

Glimmer nodded as she chewed on her lunch. "Sure."

"Does Cato send you letters when he's away?"

It didn't take more than one second for Glimmer to answer. With one word. "Yeah."

Madge's eyes lit up. "Have any idea when exactly will you get it?"

The blonde in front of her nodded. "Of course. Most likely in the second month of the mission."

It was as if a flood of relief washed over her. This was faster than when the Hawthornes would get the address. Maybe it had something to do with Glimmer as the daughter of Government Official, but probably more because Cato cared so much for her he took the very first opportunity to send her a letter.

"When you get it, will you let me know?"

There was a twinkle in Glimmer's eyes as she answered, "Only if you tell me what he has done to you. I should have one good reason to kick his butt, you know. He's a soldier after all. He could just easily knock me down if he would."

There was no way Madge could tell Glimmer about the kiss without having to tell her about Marvel. Even the mere thought got her to squirm inside.

"We got into a fight, and I didn't get the chance to apologize before he went. I didn't even have any idea he would leave this soon. Found out from my bestfriend instead." Was what she opted to say.

The older girl huffed in annoyance. "And he left without saying goodbye, at least? Or a letter? Or anything?"

Madge shook her head. "No, but he did apologize. He left a letter, umm... Maybe more like a memo or a small note. And only have those two words. I'm sorry. And that's it."

The delicate hand of Glimmer's clenched into a fist. "He's a charm but could be a total idiot sometimes. I'll handle it."

Madge couldn't help but chuckle, "Thank you. But really, you'll let me know?"

The other girl winked as the voice of their supervisor called them out in the distance. "Absolutely."

…

_**A/N: **__Well hello again! So glad to be back in weekend. :') By the way, thank you all for the kind reviews for last chapter... there were unexpectedly plenty, I'm honestly still surprised until now! Thank you so much!  
_

_Okay. There's the opening of Part II. So… what do you think? Any predictions of what will happen somewhere in the future? ;)  
_


	16. The Address

Madge waited rather impatiently.

Every week, when it was time for the rehearsal, Glimmer was always to be the first on Madge's top list of people she had to see. Not that there were many, but still. Yet each time she stopped in front of the blonde, Glimmer just shook her head warily, "Still nothing, Madge. Sorry."

Was it only her that was overly impatient, or was it just the time that seemed to be slowly passing by, playing trick with her? Madge honestly had lost counted of how many times she had come to rehearsal. Not that it mattered, but she thought it'd be better for her to be in the dark of how long had it passed, since the more she thought about it, the longer it seemed for the hourhand to tick by.

Day by day passed, and Madge couldn't be more agitated than this. She wondered how Glimmer could manage to seem so calm. Or maybe she was already used to it, getting her letter sometimes a little bit later than usual, seeing how long she and her boyfriend had been dating. Madge asked her about it once, and honestly quite surprised with the answer.

"_I met him when I was still in high school here. Senior year, though. He watched my performance, asked me my number, and well, we corresponded through texts and phonecalls and the three months later we officially started dating."_

Madge counted, it was more than six years. Good God Madge didn't know if she could hold up that long with a boyfriend who was a soldier, who also constantly went for missions. Those _tours _that could take his life at any moment.

A hand slipped onto hers, squeezing it gently. Madge snapped out of her trance as she heard a soft voice, "You okay, Madge?"

Annie.

Madge blinked, "Um, what? Oh, yes. I'm fine." She croaked. Annie pursed her lips, "You seem to be very distracted, lately. Like you've been getting antsy or something. Are you sure you're alright?"

The blonde cringed. "Yes. I just, well, I'mwaiting for something."

Annie nodded wordlessly, quietly sipping on her cup of water as she kept her gaze on Madge. By then she realized, Annie was pretty much like Katniss. She knew if Madge wanted to tell her, she would. If not, well Annie also knew well enough that it's Madge's right to keep whatever on her mind to herself. Hence her silence.

"A- a friend. He's a soldier. Currently out in a mission, possibly in the same troop with Glimmer's boyfriend. We had into a- disagreement right before summer ended. And well, I don't know. I want to get his address, write him something… and Glimmer will probably get her letter soon, so, yeah. I'm waiting to know where I can send the letter to."

Annie nodded again with a knowing smile, "I see. A soldier, hm?"

Madge could feel her heat rising up to her face. "Yes, but believe me, Annie. We're not _like _that."

"Or not yet," The brunette winked.

Before Madge could even open her mouth to reply, a familiar voice boomed from behind her. "Hello, ladies." Annie's face lit up and waved. Madge could only guess who it was behind her. Finnick Odair.

The next second, she knew she was right. Finnick slid to the bench next to Annie, then secured his arm around her waist. A pang of jealousy hit Madge, but she chose to ignore it as best as she could.

Finnick propped himself on his free elbow, scrutinizing her under his intense gaze. Despite the fact that Madge had been working with Finnick for a long time, there was still something about him that made her feel uneasy. In a good or bad way, that she didn't know. But if Annie was kind enough to give in to him, let alone being _his girlfriend, _Madge could try to ensure herself that Finnick was pretty fine to be around. Annie might be a lone and quiet girl as Madge was, but Annie was intelligent. She hardly ever fell for a guy's charm before, no matter how well it worked on the other girls. Even Finnick had to struggle to make his way to her, Madge heard.

"Anyone want to tell me why Madge looks like a red embarrassed lobster?" He asked. Annie turned to look at Madge with an expression that was obviously a mix of amusement, apology, and well, asking for permission. Of course she would ask. Always the polite Annie. Madge shrugged, "Go on."

And Annie told her boyfriend what Madge had told her. Finnick devoured his meal as he listened. When Annie had finished, a playful gleam flickered in his eyes. "A soldier. Glimmer's boyfriend. Huh, I could only guess how he would be like."

"Excuse me?" Another voice boomed behind her. Madge whipped her head around, only to see Glimmer standing straight with her eyebrows arching up on her forehead. Finnick grinned, "Nothing you should concern."

Glimmer huffed, then seated herself next to Madge. She nudged her gently, kind of forcing Madge to fake a smile. But she did anyway.

"By the way, how was your _summer_?" Finnick asked with a mouthful of pasta. The way he said _summer _somehow told her that what he wanted to know hod nothing to do with her activities or holiday or whatever. It's about _the _soldier.

Annie elbowed him in the rib with a scowl. The auburn-haired man grunted, then glanced down to her. "What? I'm trying to be nice, here. We all had been working together for a long time. But we barely know each other, right Madge?"

Madge blinked. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course."

Annie rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to talk about it, Madge, it's fine. That's your privacy. You have every right whether you want to share it or not." Annie told her softly.

A smile crept up on Madge's face. She contemplated as to whether she told them or not. Maybe it would be better if she did. Not the full story, of course not. Like Finnick said, they barely knew each other. Someday, perhaps, she could tell them the entire version.

"Well, he was around almost all I this time. Took me to various places and accompanied me when I was alone, even gave me some inspirations for the music piece I was working on for our play."

Glimmer snorted, "Always a charmer," She muttered. Madge resisted the urge to ask what did she mean by _that_. But something told her that she wouldn't want to hear the answer.

"He does sound like a charmer." Annie commented. Madge smiled sheepishly. The brunette tilted her head aside, "You've got any problem with him, Glimmer?"

The blonde next to Madge coughed. "Uh, no. Actually, I'm in a good-term with him. I was even the one who urged Gale to get to know Madge. You know, sometimes it gets uncomfortable for me and my boyfriend that he has to hang around us alone. Like a third wheel. And my boyfriend sometimes felt bad for kicking him out often. So I suppose, maybe encouraging him to have a serious relationship would do. But now, he refused it at first. Now see what he had done."

Madge tried to suppress a smile. That sounded like Gale. _Infuriating_.

Then suddenly Glimmer tapped her forehead—hard. "Gosh. I forgot. Here, Madge. The address. The letter came yesterday."

Madge didn't see Glimmer first, today. She had started earlier—the main roles, so Madge couldn't get near her even if she was the main piano player and the composer of the whole music background play. That's why when Glimmer thrusted a piece of paper in her direction, she seemed to froze herself. If it wasn't for Glimmer tapping on her shoulder, Madge would probably stay that way.

She hugged Glimmer in a choking embrace, then with delighted eyes like a little kid, Madge put the paper carefully on her skirt pocket, waiting impatiently to get home.

…

Now Madge had come home alone. Her uncle was busy, Madge could understand that. All Madge wanted to do now was to write a letter to Gale. Right here, right now.

Pieces of paper strewn all over the floor. Madge kept deeming that the letter wasn't good enough. But heck, all the letters would be felt so, if she tried too hard. Madge just had to write what she wanted to write. Without any interference of any other thoughts.

Then she took one more slip of paper, and started to write—now with a body composure that's even more straight than usual, trying to ensure herself of what she would write.

"_Dear Gale,_

_There's nothing for you to be sorry for. If there's anyone that should be sorry, it's me. I was a coward, well, probably still am. So I'm sorry._

_How is your mission? You doing alright? Or should I say, coping alright without having me around to rile up daily?"_

_Madge."_

…

_**A/N: **__I think I owe you guys this one chapter. It's extremely short, but well I have to warn you that this part two won't contain chapters as long as in part one._

_Sorry if there are so many mistakes or anything you find it weird. I was half asleep writing this._

_Gonna crash to my bed as soon as I finish posting this. Drop a review to lighten my day tomorrow, will you? :]_


	17. The Letter

Another one month, that's how long it took for Gale's letter to reach her.

It was a cold winter morning. Madge had wrapped herself up in her warmest clothes, and spent the morning by painting in the living room. She was just rummaging through her old stuff, trying to find something to do when she found them. A canvas and one box with complete painting equipments in it. Right then, an image—well, a memory, actually—crossed her mind, and she wasted no time afterwards.

Now she had already seated herself comfortably near the fireplace, facing a big window that gave her a perfect view outside. She originally wanted to paint in the back porch, looking out to the snowy garden Aunt Maysilee once tended to when she was still alive. But the chill bit her till the bone, and her uncle would have scolded her if he found out. So she had to stick in where she was right now. Not so bad, though. The fireplace was warm, and she still could see the view outside through the glass window.

Her brush danced across the canvas. It had been quite a while since the last time Madge painted, but she had an artist blood in her vein. Once she had started, it all came back to her at once. Like she had never even stopped. The color gradations were still as perfect as she used to make. How she portrayed every single elements of the memory on her mind through her brush and colors onto the white canvas was even still as flawless as before.

But still, despite how brilliant the picture was, Madge couldn't shake the thought of how the reality of her picture was so much better off of her mind.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn from her canvas to see who it was. Probably just her uncle who forgot to bring his wallet, or his cellphone.

"It's the meadow in Twelve, isn't it?" His voice came from right behind her. The question caused her to stop, and turn around. "Yes, how do you know that?"

A soft smile slipped into Haymitch's old face, and a look in his eyes—longing look—took over his expression for a while as he answered her, "I used to take your aunt there for our date nights, before we got married. When we were still a teenage boy and girl hopelessly in love with each other." He chuckled with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Madge had always been enchanted by the love story of his aunt and uncle. During her childhood, she still remembered how she liked to hear both her parents' and Haymitch – Maysilee's story, whenever those two were visiting her in Twelve. She would ask them to take turn of retelling their stories to her every night, before she fell asleep. Tonight, her parents' turn. Tomorrow night, Haymitch and Maysilee's turn. The adults would sit on each of her side, with her wrapped in a thick quilt between them.

But the story of her uncle taking her aunt to _the_ meadow? She seemed to have forgotten about it. Or had it slipped her mind somehow, since it was so long ago?

"So, is that me and your aunt? Or me and you?" Haymitch asked, gestured to two small figures in the picture, not so big but clear enough to see that the girl was blonde, and the boy was dark-haired. Madge could feel her cheeks turned pink. She turned around, continuing to paint to hide her embarrassment. "Uh, no. It's-"

"You and Hawthorne?"

Now Madge couldn't be more surprised. She dropped her brush to the floor, and whipped around. She hadn't told her uncle about them, had she? Then how did her uncle find out about it?

The answer came shortly. Seeing Madge's expression—mouth hanging open, eyes wide, pure shock written all over her face—Haymitch laughed as he pulled out something from behind his back.

A white envelope.

If possible, Madge's eyes widened even more. And in a matter of seconds, she had snatched the envelope from her uncle's grasp, her finger lightly tracing the sender name.

_Gale Hawthorne._

"Finally," She breathed.

Haymitch cleared his throat, and she realized her uncle was still there. The prior question popped back on her mind. "You know him?" She asked.

The old man shrugged. "I happen to always be the counselor of the troop where he's in. A thick-skulled young man, that one. Sometimes take things way too lightly, make fun of everything, and way too extremely selfless sometimes."

Her eyebrows shot up high. "Small world," Her uncle chimed before turning back around and called over his shoulder, "I won't be back early. Don't wait for me, sweetheart."

"Nah, I won't!" She called back.

Once her uncle had gone, Madge completely forgot of her painting. Yes, the picture was a meadow. _The _meadow in Twelve, where Gale had taken her to seek for inspirations, as he said. The two people in the painting, one blonde girl leaning towards the dark-haired boy who was holding a guitar on his lap.

Just like that time, with _him_. Well, partly because _he _was the one she painted in her painting, next to the blonde, which was herself. And as much as she liked her newest painting, she couldn't help but feeling more and more ached by Gale's absence.

Honestly, it was completely strange and at the same time horrifying. Strange, because all those things happened in just less than three months, but the feelings—the yearning one, mostly—were overly overwhelming in that matter of short time. And horrifying, because she had never felt so attached to anyone like this before since—well, since _that _one. The one who broke her heart and soul all at once.

And although this full month she had been waiting for his letter to come, yet she still couldn't believe the letter was finally here.

Again, she traced her finger lightly over his name. A smile crept up her face without any particular reason. Like how he always did before he left. Making her smile.

Now he did the same, only by the mere thought of him, writing this to her.

Slowly, Madge peeled open the envelope. Inside, was a yellowish paper that seemingly was ripped from an old book. Madge wanted to laugh, but if she would admit it: her heart leaped from its spot, only because of the thought of him ripping a random paper from a random book, only to reply _her _letter. Now was her stomach's turn to do a sommersault.

The page she was looking at was blank. Madge huffed, then turned the paper upside down. There, she saw it. Again, for a hundredth time, she still couldn't believe it was real. His loopy handwriting, the same one like she saw on the note in the Hawthorne's residence in Twelve. Only with much longer sentences now.

"_Dear Madge,_

_Good God, Madge. I thought I was dreaming to accept a letter this early. From you, of all people, no less. _The _Madge Undersee._

_I really am daydreaming._

_You? Sorry? If I have nothing to be sorry for like you said, then you yourself have more than nothing (if possible) to be sorry for._

_My mission? Well, you could say I'm holding up alright. It's what I do, anyway. Going out in endless missions, until I'm old enough to retire I suppose. Or (God forbid) something happens and forces me to stop going—which is not something I'm looking forward to. At all._

_Coping without having you around? That's a different story. I can't believe I'm saying this—writing this, whatever—but heck. I would never even believe myself, that yes, it's kind of hard to go through the day without having you around to rile up daily. Weird. Everything happened in less than just three months, for heaven's sake._

_How's college? You're not ruining your last year because your head is full with a certain handsome soldier now, are you?_

_P.S.: I hope you don't mind if my narcissism starts to take over again. It always does, you know, whenever you're concerned._

_Gale."_

Madge couldn't fight the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Thank Godness she was alone. She read his letter over and over again, with an idiotic grin plastered on her face. Knowing that he's alright, _alive_, and _normal, _caused a wave of relief washed over her entire body.

Hastily, she jumped out of her seat, then ran to her room. She plopped down on the chair in front of her desk, snatching a blank paper before she started to think of what to reply the letter.

After what felt like hours, another paper full of her writing had been done. Madge re-read the letter again twice, before slipping it into an envelope and sealed it. Another letter just about to be sent, yet she had already yearned for his next reply.

"_Dear Gale,_

_I hate to break it for you, but no. You're not dreaming._

_Okay then. Let's just forget it and call it even, alright? I'm sorry, you're sorry. There. I'm just glad you're still alive, by the way._

_God forbids that, Gale Hawthorne. If you die out there…_

_Anyway, how is it out there? Where is your camp? In the forest? Or desert, or something else? You're in the same troop with Cato again, aren't you? Okay I'm starting to ramble. Nevermind._

_Ah, I knew it. Thought you'd say so. Haha, so… miss me already, soldier? Too bad. You still have, let see, seven months to go before you can go back home?_

_I'm not! Why would a handsome soldier bothers me? Who is _the _soldier anyway? Don't get your hopes too high, I'd say. I have no soldier to bother myself, mind you. And college… well, normal. Classes almost every day. Rehearsal every Sunday. They like the composition we wrote, by the way! Have I thanked you for that? If I haven't, well, thank you. I honestly wouldn't have done it without your help._

_Let see, if your narcissism is still in a tolerable level, I think I can still tolerate that. If no, we'll just see it later._

_Stay alive,_

_Madge."_

…

_**A/N: **__Yep. Fast update, yay! I actually had finished it on Sunday night, but… I wasn't sure. I kept reading this over and over again. What do you think? Did Madge's yearning to Gale make sense here? I mean, all of a sudden she missed him and all while at first she kept pushing him away. Idk, I wish it made sense, though. Thoughts?_


	18. The Confession

_If you have watched __**Love and Honor**__, you'd know how I pictured my version of Gale here._

…

They went on like that.

Once a month, a letter would arrive at Abernathy's residence, and Haymitch noticed how thrilled Madge seemed everytime it did. She would sit by the fireplace, or on the swing in the back garden, or simply just relaxing n the back porch, with face full of smile and eyes shining like a little kid as she read those letters. Sometimes, she would laugh at whatever that boy was saying in it, and Haymitch still couldn't conjure as to how in Panem a guy he resented somehow became the love interest of his beloved niece. A piece of his wife he loved with all of his heart.

But the more Haymitch thought about it, the more he realized how much those two resembled him as his late wife.

Maysilee was a Merchant. He himself, was from the Seam, a poorer part of the town. Madge, obviously was a Merchant as well. And Gale, came from the same part of town as Haymitch did.

And there's also the fact that Gale served his nation by joining the army. Haymitch did too once, but quit since the accident that claimed Maysilee, damaged his body as well. He still could function pretty normally, but it took time for him to heal and went back to function fully normal like he used to. Hence his later dismissal from the army, since they couldn't include a disabled soldier like him in a real field battle.

If they were so similar like that, Haymitch wished Gale wouldn't end up like him. That guy—despite how much Haymitch resented him—was determined. He was smart too. And had a very good aim. It would be a great loss for the army if the situation turned out like his, a long time ago.

...

They would talk about almost everything. Her theatre rehearsal, for instance.

"…_Finnick was acting like a jerk again. And I still can't understand as to how Annie could ever fall into his charm. I swear, she usually didn't fall for any guy's charm!"_

And in his next letter, he replied.

"…_Did she? Well then, think you're up to it if I try out my charm on her when I get home?"_

That caused her inside to boil with jealousy.

"_Don't even think about it. Finnick would have your head. I won't risk that if I were you."_

Other times, they would talk about his life out there. His camp,

"_We're currently setting up a camp in a forest. Well, actually we tend to do that everytime we settle down. Forest gives us more safetly. Much more concealed, and has a cool atmosphere at night. It calms us down."_

Or about his suckish bunk.

"…_One out of two things I hate from these missions: the bunk extremely sucks. I swear Madge, it's stinky and creaky and Cato keeps snoring from his bunk above me. I miss my old mattress back home…"_

When she asked what was it the other thing he hated from going out in missions, his answer shocked her.

"…_Why, why, curious, Undersee? But okay, I'll answer that._

_Another thing sucks by going out in missions is… Being separated from the people I love. Making them worried sick about me every single day (no offense, but hey, it's true. Ask my mom)._

_My family. You."_

It was that letter that kept her up at night. Madge clutched the yellowish paper close to her heart. And as she laid awake the night after his letter arrived, unable to fathom anything as a reply, she thought of what he said.

Did he really love her? Or was it just her imagination? They grew close merely over the summer, and that was it. Could it possibly be love already? Madge, despite herself that had always been so guarded of her feelings, knew exactly how love looked like.

It was like how her father kept his faith to her mother in spite of her sickness.

Or how Hamitch stayed as a widower, and kept his love alive long after Aunt Maysilee's death.

Or simply, just the way Peeta would look at Katniss.

She could easily define those as love. But this?

So Madge replied, all with one mere sentence in the middle of the paper.

"_Do you really love me that way?"_

A month later, the reply came.

"_I do, Madge. It may sounds so rushed and all, but, the more I'm away from you, the more I'm aware how you always in my mind with each steps I take. Before I know you, I took things slightly less than I should. I didn't really think of what my actions would have caused my entire troop. If it wasn't for Cato that kept whacking me upside down, or the thought of my family losing yet another one of their members, I would have probably be gone by now. But now that I have you as one other thing to look forward to when I get home, it keeps me more grounded. Makes me more aware of my surroundings."_

Her breath got caught in her throat, but Madge kept reading.

"_Like I said, yes it may sounds so rushed, but with love… nothing is wrong, Madge. It might come sooner or later than we expect it to. But nevertheless, it is still love. I've grown to care for you more than I should, but I don't regret it even a little bit. If anyting, I'm grateful Madge._

_Although, I do regret of taking things way too fast. I knew you hadn't ready, but I still brought myself to do _that_, which I'm sorry. Whatever you might say or scream right now in your head, Madge, I really am sorry. Me, of all people should have known you better. I love you, Madge Undersee. And heck, I wish I could have said this face-to-face with you because I feel like I'm a coward for saying such thing through a letter instead of directly to you, but for now, I hope it'll do. Temporarily."_

By now, tears had sprang through her eyes, slowly dripping down her face.

"_And if what it takes to get you to love me back is by giving you some more space to heal, I would gladly grant it for you, Madge._

_Yours truly,_

_Gale."_

As she cried, Madge thought of what she had done to deserve such a sincere love like Gale had given her. She admitted, Gale was an ideal lover. He was sweet, funny, caring, handsome, and he had everything she could ever ask for. Which only made her feeling more miserable for her self-consciousness. She was a broken shell of a person. She had been used. She was weak. What kind of thing Gale could possibly find in her?

A part of her was still afraid. It kept telling her how foolish she was to let her guards down. To let one crack open for Gale to slip in. And now he was _everywhere_. She found herself longing for his letter, for his words to soothe her nerves that kept soaring through her body, freaking out just thinking of whatever possibilities that could harm him out there. Her vulnerability took over, and that was what made her more scared than ever. Marvel was once her everything, too. He was that kind of guy who was the dream boy every girl could ever imagine. All those time before he turned to be her nightmare, anyway.

But another part of her wanted him. Wanted his touch. Yearned for his presence, even though merely through his letters. She loved how he made her feel. How he was always so gentle when he treated her. He had never commented on her appearance, which something Marvel had never forgotten to.

Gale accepted her for who she was. He didn't protested, although sometimes he made fun of her. But it wasn't that kind of jokes that would make you feel hurt. Gale had his own way to make her laugh. To see beautiful things around her like she never had before. He knew her boundaries without her having to tell him where. How he found out, that she didn't know. Gale just knew.

Everything seemed so blurry. Madge didn't know what to do with her feelings. How to sort them all out. She wanted to love him, requite his feelings, but that part of her that was still afraid kept pulling her back and doubt her. What was she supposed to do? She didn't deserve him. Gale was flawless, he deserved someone so much better than just a broken girl like her.

Yet the thought was enough to make her mad with herself. It had never sat well in her stomach—the very thought of him being with someone else. Madge didn't know where that thought come from, but one thing she knew next, that she was sitting in front of her desk, scrambling out a hasty writing on a new blank paper before thrusting it into another envelope, and threw it into her bag without another glance.

"_Then grant me that, Hawthorne._

_By the time you're home, I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_Madge."_

…

_**A/N: **__Soooo short. I know. And I'm sorry._

_I originally wanted to write each one letter every chapter, but then __**Belle453 **__said it would be more effective to just sum it all up and leave the rest for you guys' imagination. Couldn't agree more ;)_

_Something will be up next chapter! :D What do you think, by the way?_


	19. The Absence

_Shortie. Sorry._

…

It happened in winter, at the end of the sixth month.

The door slammed shut with a loud thud as a blonde sauntered in with long strides.

"You okay, Madge?" Annie asked as the said girl dropped down next to her. Worry was written all over her face. And Annie's suspicion confirmed as Madge slowly shook her head and drop it into her hands.

The brunette exchanged looks with Finnick and Glimmer in front of her, then slowly rubbed Madge's back. "Want to talk about it?"

She said something in a muffled voice which caused Annie to frown. "I'm sorry, what was it?"

Madge snapped her head up and said in an exasperated voice, "It's the end of the month and his letter isn't here, yet."

Across from her, Glimmer sighed then took her hand, "Honey, maybe they're just busy. Or something happened and required them to stop communicating with outside world for a while. It happens sometimes."

Madge sighed. "How could you be so calm, Glimmer? What if they're injured? Or a fight broke and they're... they're dead?" She choked the last word. The former blonde squeezed her hand in death grip as her gaze turned stern.

"Don't ever say that. I'm not gonna believe it. Cato always promises me he's going to come back to me. And he never breaks his promise. Gale will come back too, I know he will. If he has set his mind on something, Gale will always manage to make his way to get that. And sweetie, they're in a real battle field out there. Anything could happen. You can't expect them to be always punctual. I know it's hard for you, believe me, I've gone through that phase. But things are going to get better. Not to mention that they're risking their lives out there for a noble cause. The least we can do is to trust them. Believing that they're gonna make it home to us."

Madge tried what Glimmer had told her. Really, she did. But she still couldn't overcome her fear and nightmares about him. They tend to come frequently, and the worst part was: she couldn't wake herself up. The dream remained although she had tried to pinch herself or scream or anything. But her body in those dreams was numb. Rigid. She couldn't move, not in a bit. Forced her to watch him burn or shot down or stabbed over and over again. She would wake up to her alarm in the morning with her eyes wet, silent tears had begun to stream down her face without her even knowing when.

...

One and half month passed, and it was during lunch break the unnerving affirmation came to her. Glimmer slammed her fists when she arrived at the table. "That's it. I don't mean to freak you out, Madge. But it's been one and half month! Cato should have written one letter for the least, confirming when he's going to get home, or telling me his homecoming is delayed. But this? None!" She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

Madge's appetite disappeared in a second. These past weeks, she had been experiencing that often. Gale's letter wasn't yet to come and she was antsy as hell. Glimmer's calmness was what kept her a bit optimistic. But now that she had started to freak out as well, Madge didnt have any more hope left to hang on to.

Sometimes, she thought about asking her uncle. Haymitch worked in the Security and Defense Ministry anyway, he must had known something. But she just couldn't bring herself to. Ever since the accident, Haymitch had been hard with her guy friends. Not that she had many, but still. What would he probably say if she did ask? And this was the Gale Hawthorne she was talking about. Haymitch had made it pretty clear he didn't really like him. He may approved their correspondence, but she didn't know whether he would approve their more-than-correspondents relationship or not. Her parents or not, Haymitch's opinions always mattered to her as much her father's. Especially in times like this when she's away in the Capitol.

Besides, she forgot a tiny little detail. Any kind of military information like that was confidential. Not all people could get the access to know about those stuff.

During her sleepless nights, sometimes she would read his letters she always kept in one particular drawer. It had been seven and half month since his departure, Gale's supposed to be preparing for his homecoming. But no news came. People said that sometimes, no news was good news. But at this time, she would rather have a bad news than no news at all.

There were five letters. Each one had its own length. His confession was in the fourth letter. And the fifth, was one of the sweetest letter she had ever read. Bile rising up in her throat as she re-read it again for what seemed like a hundredth time.

_"Dear Madge,_

_Like I said, I would gladly grant you anything. So, okay. Is three months enough? If not, I can delay my homecoming to Twelve or you can delay yours. Either one is fine for me._

_By the way, why is it that I always use so many papers to write you but you reply me with one mere paper and one mere sentence? You did twice. Or were you that speechless because of me? If yes, my fault then._

_Anyway, I just want to tell you. This time, I got a non-creaky and non-stinky bunk! And don't laugh, you have no idea how suck it is. But Cato's bunk is still over mine so my suffering hasn't ended here."_

She laughed the first time she read that, and still did even after her unknownth time re-reading it.

_"Anyway, we're setting up camp in a clearing right now. And Madge, good God Madge you should have seen how the stars look like here. The constellation... and all those. It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as those we saw back home. If only you were here with me, it would be perfect."_

It gave her stomach a sommersault. Did Gale really think that way? He got his own way with words, but sometimes it was just way too exaggerating she wanted to laugh it up. Still, the last line made her blush nonetheless.

_"But... no. I'll take my words back. It's not safe in here, you'd better be where you are now, safe and sound. Here, I wouldn't know how to keep you safe while threats hanging over our heads all the time..."_

And it reminded her again, that Gale's state was unknown right now. Hence the hurt inside her reappearing all over again.

...

It was right after their summer play was over that she got the news.

Glimmer grabbed her arm roughly with wide eyes, hand clutching at her phone. She was panting hard, and Madge knew because Glimmer was already left before, she probably came running back to reach her.

And the look in her face unnerved her somehow. Her instinct was accurrate this time, proved as Glimmer blurted out,

"Cato's in District Two hospital."

…

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the cliffhanger… but hey,____I'm working on the next one already, so it should be up shortly on weekend, probably._

_Thoughts?_


	20. The Story

_Brace yourself._

…

The train ride was long and literally excruciating. Glimmer kept tapping her foot in front of her, making the younger blonde more nervous than already.

Last night she begged for her uncle to let her visit Cato, along with Glimmer to District Two. Haymitch was a bit skeptical at first, but finally relented upon seeing Madge's expression. Albeit him working in the ministry, it occured that Haymitch didn't know a thing about Gale—much to her disappointment, hence her insistence of going.

And now here she was. Sitting on the train to District Two—the biggest district in all Panem. She had never been there before, and honestly she herself wanted to see how big it was—if it really as huge as people said. And also to see some of the famous places—well, if only she wasn't in this situation and could ensure that Gale was safe and sound instead of in an unknown state. The news only said about Cato, nothing of Gale. Hence the former was pretty much being the best person she got to turn to. Yesterday she called the Hawthornes back in Twelve, asking whether they got a news or Gale went straight home - yet they hadn't heard anything either. And both Hawthorne women were worried sick Hazelle even cried when she got Madge's call.

As the train finally pulled to a halt, Madge felt the itching feeling started to get the worst out of her. If it wasn't for Glimmer that kept her grip strong, Madge would have probably lashed out on anyone that slowed them down.

The cab wasn't fast enough.

The traffic was too much.

And it's killing her. Madge was craving for whatever information Cato might had, yet it felt like everything in the universe was going against her. As they finally reached the hospital's hallway, looking for Cato's room—Madge could feel her heart beat loudly Glimmer could even possibly hear it. But if she did, she didn't seem to care.

Room 523.

Both blondes braced themselves before Glimmer pushed the door open. And as the sight of her boyfriend, lying helplessly on the hospital bed came into view, all facade Glimmer probably had been putting on crumbled. In two long strides, she had lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his torso as tears streaming down her face.

Cato had changed much since the last time Madge saw him. He no longer was the sloppy little boy she remembered from a few years back in the parties the Mayors usually kicked off during new year eves. Cato was tall and strong built now, with all of those muscles and sharp features. No wonder why Glimmer was entirely drawn to him.

And as much as she tried to block the thought from entering her mind, Cato reminded her much of Gale. Their bodies built similarly, their heights were also pretty much the same, and the way he carried himself was also so much like Gale.

It's too much for her. Seeing Glimmer, now without having to worry about her boyfriend anymore, while at the same time it was otherwise for her—tore her heart apart.

Madge was just about to leave the couple for privacy when Cato locked eyes with her. "Long time no see, Miss Undersee." He smirked, although tiredly. Madge forced a smile as she leaned on the wall. "Not looking so good yourself now, are you?"

Cato laughed. "Yeah, not the way I used to—the little twelve year old boy all suited up and cool with older girls swooning all over me," he said mockingly. "But battle scars are worth to be proud of, you know. So, yeah, I don't regret it."

Madge chuckled as Glimmer let go of him and wiped under her eyes. "You owe me an explanation, soldier." She obviously tried to snap, yet ended up croaking it out hoarsely. Cato reached out and laced his fingers through Glimmer's calmly, letting silence heaved in the room before he spoke up.

"I was in a comma for weeks. Took a poisonous bullet and got a bit beaten down before more help came my way." He started slowly.

Madge held her breath as Cato pausing on his explanation. "It was horrifying. At first I was just goofing around with the others when all hell broke loose. Gale," he choked, his face contorted into a pained expression. "He was one out of two most exposed ones. There was a local boy who I still don't know how he could have ended there, lost, I think. But I don't really know what happened afterwards, when suddenly Gale lunged toward the boy, dropping down on top of him with Thresh following behind, right before the gunshots began. He - Thresh, got shot right in the heart—lost his life in a blink of an eye." It was more of a choking sound now, how Cato told the story. "Out of instinct, I reached him. Bursting out from my safe disguise behind the trees, I shot any shadows that caught my eyes. Should have done that without exposing myself, though. Now here I am." He gestured to his body.

He didn't mention what happened next to Gale, Madge noted.

"And then what happened?" Asked Madge, her voice quivered. Cato lifted his gaze from his and Glimmer's intertwined hands to looks at her, but dropped it merely seconds after. "I don't really now exactly. Got shot and blacked out before I could reach Gale. For all I know, he had been shot once, but when I woke up yesterday my teammate told me Gale was shot plenty of times." "Where is he, now?" She asked again, more urgently now. But her heart shattered the moment Cato shook his head.

"That, we don't know. My friend told me that we were all was so busy on taking down the traitors with all soldiers we had left in our troops, none of us bothered to even cast a glance on those who were injured. And when the fight ended, that was when they started to look around. Found out that a few traitors managed to escape—and," he took a shaky breath, eyes flickering to hers for a moment before he returned it downcast. "Gale is gone. So is Thresh's body. Nobody has found it, until now. Our best guest is now he's being held hostage by the traitors. For what purpose... we still don't know about that either."

Her breath got caught in her throat. There, she heard that. She did say that bad news was better than no news at all, but that didn't mean bad news make everything okay. This particular one broke her heart instead.

Madge tried to swallow the bile rising up in her throat. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

_Stupid_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Madge. I tried to save him, I swear I did. But it's just-" he faltered. "Gale's my best friend too. It does hurt me too the way it probably does to you."

Slowly, she took a step forward. "It's not your fault." She whispered. "Gale would have wanted it that way anyway. At least if he- if he died," the word tasted extremely bitter in her tongue, "it was for a noble cause. Just like how his dad did."

Cato nodded. "Yeah."

The silence loomed over them was deafening. Glimmer rubbed the back of Cato's hand wordlessly, while Madge stared blankly out through the window.

She felt hollow. It was as if her heart was just being ripped out of where it's supposed to be, leaving a dark, massive hole almost impossible to be mended. All this time after Marvel's accident, it was as though she was walking in a dark tunnel, blindly searching for a way out. And when Gale came along, she was like seeing a light at the far end of the tunnel, gave her hope even in the slightest form of it. Now that Gale was gone, ripped out of her life before he could stay for long, it seemed like the light disappeared. Like when the night came, and the light wasn't strong enough to push through the darkness to reach her. She could have waited until the dawn was breaking and the light came back; except the night was endless. Unless Gale suddenly decided to rise up out of nowhere and came back to her, she'd stay forever in the darkness.

Alone.

…

_**A/N: **__Sorry. I've told you it's not going to be easy._


	21. The Grief

_**"I've been spending the last eight month, thinking all love ever does, is break. And burn. And end."**_

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Madge, honey," the urgency in his voice stopped her. She turned around, facing her uncle, and waited as he took a deep breathe before continuing, "I know if I say 'don't worry everything will be okay' will not really help, so I just want you to... well, trying to be, alright? And I'm serious about what I said. If I hear anything about him, you'll be the first to know."

There were a lot of reasons why Madge loved her uncle, this was one of them. Haymitch had never been the one to sugarcoat things. It's otherwise, actually. He was always blunt and straight with whatever he had in mind, but still conveyed it in the proper way that wouldn't hurt the people he was speaking to. She smiled up to him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I know. Thank you, uncle."

The old man finally gripped her back, resting his chin over her head. "Anytime. Enjoy your summer, alright? I want to see my old niece by the time you come back here. And tell your dad I say hi."

She nodded, unable to say any promise out loud because, well, she just couldn't. There was no guarantee to that.

She casted one more glance at her uncle, giving him a tight smile before boarding the train, and braced herself for her long way home.

* * *

As the glimpse of blonde they were waiting for seen in the train window, Katniss couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "he had quite an impression on her, didn't he?"

Peeta, his arm wrapped securely around his wife's waist, sighed loudly. "Yeah."

His wife pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, forcing the tears for pouring out. "I hope Gale's fine, wherever he is."

Peeta turned toward her, and she returned the gaze. "What? I lost my dad and his dad - who was already like my own family - in the war, I don't want to lose him too. I refuse to believe that." Despite trying so hard to keep her voice steady, it still cracked at the end.

His hand took hers, and traced circles on the back of it, silently telling her he's listening. Since the news broke, she had been quiet and didn't talk about Gale at all. Kind of worried him because he wanted to know, what Katniss felt inside. He knew Katniss was close with Gale, and her grieving way might always be the silent-and-shut-everyone-out way, but still, he was her husband and he needed to know.

"I grow up with him, living next to his house ever since I was born. He's like a big brother I've never had, the one I turn to whenever I'm tired of being the eldest child in the house," she let out a watery laugh. "And although later then he freaked me out when he admitted he had feelings for me more than a 'brother' should," Katniss didn't notice how Peeta tensed beside her - that detail he never knew, but he resisted the urge to ask her for her own sake. "He finally got it, though. That his dream was - is - the opposite of what I always had in mind. And I have never thought of him more than a brother but,"

Her words got caught in her throat as she looked up to the sky, blinking rapidly to prevent them from falling. "He's still a family." The whisper ended her story. Her husband squeezed her hand as the blonde they're waiting for stepped out of the train, being the last one who emerged.

Madge locked eyes with theirs, a stiff smile appeared on her face as she made her way to them. Once she's close enough, her feet stopped. Her smile faded, taking in their grim expressions.

"Your father said sorry he couldn't be here. But he'll be home for dinner, though." The brunette blurted out.

Madge nodded. "Thank you."

There was silence. Although their surrounding was buzzing with people's noises, it seemed like the world stopped in their little world as words passed through their eyes.

And in the next second, Madge had lunged forward, crashing into Peeta's arms, completely forgotten of her luggage as they dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong with me? Everytime I care for someone just a little bit more than I'm supposed to, they're either crush my hopes right before my eyes, or ripped apart without me even able to do a single damn thing about it!" She cried, no longer caring if people had stopped or turned her way. Neither did Peeta and Katniss. The latter choked back a sob, because the hurt in her was just as much as Madge's.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Madge, nothing. You just probably happen to be in the right place but with a wrong person, or wrong place with the right person. It just needs time for things to work out. Trust me." Peeta said soothingly, and Katniss was silently thankful of his ability in talking well with people. She had never been the one to talk - more of a doer than a speaker. But Peeta, he definitely was.

Madge's sob shook her body as she cried her eyes out in the middle of the station, draning herself out.

The sun had tend more toward the west was when Madge pulled away. Her eyes swollen red, her cheeks streaked with dry tears. "I'm sorry." She croaked out.

Both of her bestfriends shook their heads in unison. "Don't be, Madge. Now come on, let's get you home."

"No," the blonde stopped them. "I have to go to the Hawthornes' . I owe them a story." She explained quietly.

"Gale's?" Katniss asked. Madge nodded.

"Can we come along, too?" She asked again.

"Sure. You deserve to know as well."

Katniss turned to Peeta. "Please?"

He sighed, "I really want to, but the bakery can't stay closed for too long. You tell me the story later, okay?"

Finally, Katniss nodded. They parted ways, and silently Madge thought of what would she say to his family.

* * *

The Hawthornes weren't much different either. Although they didn't really let their emotions shown, those were pretty evident. The bags under Hazelle's eyes were obvious. So did the grim line in Posy's tiny lips. And the sadness that filled everyone's features were crystal clear.

Prim was seated on the couch with Rory, both were snuggling against each other by the time Madge entered with Katniss. The latter earlier told her that Rory proposed a few days before Gale's disappearance confirmed, and Prim - obviously - said yes. That somewhat lightened her mood, despite everything that's happened. Madge was truly happy, really. Both Rory and Prim were so cute and perfect for each other Madge couldn't imagine either one of them with somebody else. True, they needed a long time since Rory had to be extremely careful - what's with Katniss as his girlfriend's sister and all. But seeing them now, with a sparkly ring in Prim's finger sent warmth through Madge's body.

"Took you long enough," Madge tried to joke. Rory looked up, and what he then said shock her. "You know Gale would possibly say the same thing if he's here." He said with a wary smile.

She didn't expect that, of course. But she couldn't blame it all on him either. Rory was devastated, it's written all over his face. If there was anything Madge knew so much, was how it felt like to lose a loved one.

Rory might be as stubborn and proud as his elder brother, but that didn't mean he would not be crushed if Gale's gone.

"You know it as well as I do that saying I'm sorry won't change a thing, right?" She asked. The young man sighed, "yeah."

And it ended with silence, well only until Posy spoke up anyway. "So what happened to him, Madge?"

It was this moment she had been dreading for. To relish the story all over again, making it so much real. But she did owe them a story though. The Hawthornes, Katniss, Prim. They're all his family. They deserved to know, more than anyone else.

So she started with,

"The helicopter that used to take their letters and supplies was sabotaged, five traitors got in and manage to plant a bomb inside. The whole thing exploded to bits, including the pilot and three other air crews." She started, repeating exactly how Cato said it.

"They caught up with the traitors, and all hell broke loose. Four of their troop died, along with two of the traitors. The rest, well they escaped. For more than two weeks they were lost, unable to communicate to outside world and report what had happened. The radio they used didn't get any signals, so that left them with no choice other than to keep moving."

All breaths were held. All eyes were fixated on her. And she fought the urge to cower under those gazes, and went on with the story.

"When they finally got the signals and the military found out about what happened, the base decided to not send them another helicopter since it seemed like that's what gave their position away to the traitors. They wanted them to keep moving, locate the traitors' base before more helps could be sent their way. Somewhere in the eighth month, was when the second confrontation happened."

She then continued with the story of second confrontation that claimed their Gale. _Her_ Gale. And when she finished the story, everyone was stunned. Hazelle was blinking back tears, while Rory and Vick and Posy sat there dumbfounded. Katniss had one arm around her sister, the other one clasped tightly with Prim's.

Just like she thought before, everything seemed so much real now.

* * *

Later that day, she came to the meadow, and it apparently seemed to be way too large and empty and eerie, partially maybe because her coming here alone. She had her father's guitar in tow, wanting to feel somewhat nostalgic but ended up getting more pained than already.

She let the wind caressed her face as she lowered herself at the exact same spot where she sat with him last summer. The meadow remained unchanged throughout a year, yet it felt like a lifetime ago that she somehow still saw it differently than the way she did with him.

The grass tickled her bare calves, but she stayed there unmoving for a while. She still remembered the way he looked at her - and also still couldn't conjure as to why didn't she see that at the moment - so loving and caring and full of warmth. Still fresh in her mind too, every single song he played for her. How he ran his fingers over the frets as though he knew it like the back of his hand. How his laughter rang in the air, forming a melody she unconsciously came to yearn for even more than her music.

Time passed without her realizing it. She had tried to play the guitar, recalling of how he taught her that day, but never did it once sound as beautiful as how he played it for her.

The sun had started to set. And that's when somebody lowered himself next to her, spreading a small blanket in front of them, and set down a basket. The said person then pulled out one sandwich—dinner—for each one of them. Her father.

He didn't say anything. The mayor just stayed there, listening to his daughter played even the simplest melody he had ever known. He didn't correct her when he heard some mistakes. He let her drowned into her own world. But as she finally ran out of anything to play was when her father took the guitar from her lap, moving it onto his.

And he played.

The same song Gale once played for her.

* * *

"I once told him to be careful with you, you know," suddenly her father said. She turned to him wide-eyed, but didn't say anything. The horizon now had been streaked with mixture of purple and dark orange, no longer the azure blue of day sky.

"Turns out I was wrong. Should've warned _you_, instead."

She closed her eyes, didn't know what to react with her father's statement.

"You know, Madge, sometimes I wonder what do you think about love?" He asked, this question fully shocked her. The mayor wasn't a sappy person, that's what Madge knew from 27 years of being his daughter. And all of a sudden he askedthis?

"Well, it either breaks or burns or ends, I guess." Was her answer. It didn't need too long for her to come up with that because that's what she'd ever known.

Her father's arm slung around her shoulders and he was quiet for a while before saying, "technically, yes, it does. But remember, Madge, nothing lasts forever. Neither does love. But despite all that, it is something undeniably beautiful. And good thing doesn't come easy unless it wants to be easily forgotten. Something beautiful, is something worth waiting for. Something worth all the hard paths you've been through. Because that's what make it last, not forever, but at least for as long as it could ever be."


	22. The Sign

_I read a story that contains a correspondence between the main characters - where one of them was a soldier guy... and it's just they could get high-speed connection internet and stuff, so just in case you guys wondering why do I not use the same here? Well you know, somehow, a correspondence with letters is much more... idk, authentic? Somewhat sweeter and cuter and there is also the wait, not to mention the feeling when you get a letter is irreplaceable with the feeling of getting a text or phone call - albeit the latters would be so much easier, right? So, there. It's settled. ;)  
_

* * *

Her summer went on rather plainly. She still thought of him, a lot, but the pain now just felt as a dull ache instead of the endlessly stinging one. And she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, which she totally did. Madge spent days of her break composing - which triggered a memory of him by the way, going to the Hawthornes, helping out in the bakery and Justice Building, and taking part-time job in District Twelve's hospital - something she hadn't done in the past two years because she was always too late to apply. One time she even went again to the meadow, soaking up in the sun albeit with no one but herself. But all she did was fully because she tried to do whatever was available to keep her mind from getting again overwhelmed by Gale.

They should be starting to fade, the memories. But they were actually still fresh in her mind. The way he took her in his arms and danced with her, or the sound of music he produced, and his lame jokes and severe narcissism, everything about him hurt. She wanted to forget. Really, she wanted to, if it saved her from suffering through all these heartbreaking moments over and over again. But somehow, despite wanting that, she also wanted to keep a piece of him tucked away inside her. Something for her to hold on to, althought not knowing whether he would ever come back or not.

And it was that fine Sunday morning, second to last Sunday she would have in this summer. Madge was knitting - her newest hobby Tanya just recently taught her - on the couch, while her father sat on the arm chair across from her, reading newspaper with a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table. The phone rang, but she was too preoccupied with the threads at hands as she woved them through each other with ease. She didn't notice her father had gone to pick it up. Only until she heard her dad saying, "Cato?"

Her roll of wool fell off her lap as she stood up abruptly, staring wide-eyed at her dad.

"Sure, she's here. Just a second,"

Wordlessly, the mayor handed his daughter the phone, and Madge snatched it as quick as humanly possible.

"Hello?"

There was a sound of someone clearing his throat. "Uh, hi, Madge. How're you?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, "I'm fine, thank you. What's up?"

There was again the pause. "Uh, look. Remember when I promised you I'd tell you if I heard any recent news?" About Gale. "Yes?" She replied hastily.

"Here's the thing. I don't know yet if it's him or not, but the base got a signal - a set of codes - this morning, a few miles from where we were last attacked. I don't know exactly what the message said, told that it's confidential, but... well, I also heard that there is this mission - aconsisted of limited number of guys that will be deployed out there shortly to investigate closer. I have a feeling that it might be Gale and," he paused, inhaling deeply before he continued, "I'm enlisting."

She blinked. "Oh," was all she said.

It wasn't really what she expected, but it was news all the same.

"It's a voluntary mission, actually. But you know Gale was - is my friend and I owe him that. I should have watched his back, but I-"

"Ssh," she cut him off sharply. "Quit blaming yourself. It's none of your fault. You were out in a battle field that time and anything could happen. Even if there's anyone to blame, it's those low scums of traitors. Understood?"

There was a low, nervous chuckle from across the line. "Uh, I guess? I'm still going, though."

She sighs. "I know."

Silence. She wasn't really that close with Cato, but she appreciated what he was doing, keeping her informed. Really, she did.

"Write to Glimmer so she can tell me if anything important happens, okay?"

"Sure thing, Madge."

She smiled, a sincere one, the first time in weeks. "Thank you."

As the phone clicked to its slot, Madge breathed a sigh. All these past weeks, she had been quite antsy, because if there was anything worse than bad news, it was no news at all. Ignorance. The not-knowing-term. She didn't know what to think of Gale. She didn't know if she had to refer him in present or past. His well-being was still unknown, but she could feel the light somewhere around. That there would be a day when everything's alright, just like what her dad said.

"Is everything alright, Madge?" Her father's voice startled her she jumped a little.

She nodded. "Yeah, dad. It's just the military base got a signal from somewhere a few miles close to the location where Gale and Cato's troop was attacked, which they thought coming from Gale. Oh, and there will be this small troop sent to investigate further there, and Cato said he enlisted..." She trailed off.

Matt stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Remember what I told you in the meadow? It takes time for everything to be alright again, but it'll be worth the wait. I promise. And if somehow, God forbid, that Gale is really not going to come back," he said the last sentence carefully, "I want you to know that you'll find someone else. Someone who will regard you just as much as Gale did, even better."

She knew her dad just want to console her in any way he could, but Madge could feel her gaze hardened. "He's coming back, dad." She stated rather harshly before turning on her heels and ran outside.

She stormed out to the street, her hand swatting the tears that had leaked out slowly from her eyes. Madge didn't know why she even cried. There was a sign. A lead, that would tell her if Gale was really still out there, dead or alive. But if that wasn't Gale, then his whereabout would stay unknown. And she didn't know how long she could take it anymore. It had been weeks, summer was almost over, fall was coming soon. Time for her to come back to the Capitol, back to her uncle. While her state right now was anything but better.

Although, the news undeniably brought a sliver of hope slipped into her mind. It could be Gale, the one who sent the signals. Gale was smart, he always knew what to do, what to say. And he did all of that effortlessly. Which made her not question if that was really Gale who managed to break into the traitors' comminication room.

Somehow, she ended up in the bakery's doorstep. Madge could see Katniss and Peeta through the glass, working behind the counter in perfect sync. It wasn't appropriate but she felt jealous she couldn't help it. Both of her bestfriends were happy, and honestly, she was happy for them too. But being the third-wheel was never a pleasant thing to be. She wanted to be happy too, feeling the joy those Mellarks could always get. They didn't own much, but the simplicity was always their thing. Neither of them grew up with plenty of things. If there was anyone that had everything, it was obviously her, being the mayor's daughter and all.

Yet despite all the pretty dresses and glamorous stuff she had, there was one thing she barely had gotten until now.

The warmth of a big family. She never had any siblings, and being the only child got lonely sometimes.

Okay scratch that. It got lonely all the time.

Her father was always away, working his butt off as a mayor. Her mother was there most of the time, up until her early adolescence and the car crash happened. Then the role of caretaker was switched.

Not that she complained, but she wished - even all this time, she still did - that her mother could be there for her like most mothers did.

Just when she was about to turn around and leave, a muffled voice calling her out from inside. Madge sighed. Her bestfriends had seen her, there was no way she could just pretend to not hear anything and stalk away. They knew she had stopped and heard them.

As she whipped around, Madge flashed her best-fake smile and pushed the door open

"Hey,"

"Hi, Madge. Everything alright?"

Always Peeta the Mister-Sense-It-All.

"Yeah," she lied smoothly. It had been her routines now, telling people she's okay when actually, she really wasn't.

"I have a news." She blurt out. Katniss raised an eyebrow, Peeta stared at her expectantly.

They deserved to know, she thought to herself. "The military base received a signal, several miles from where Gale's troops was attacked."

Silence. Katniss stared wide-eyed, hope dancing in her eyes. "Do you think..." she trailed off.

Madge shrugged, leaning on the counter. "I don't know. I wish it was, though. We all do, right?"

Peeta reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "Of course, Madge. But don't get your hopes too high just yet. We don't know for sure if it's really Gale or not. Not until the military confirms that, anyway. Meanwhile, let's just hope for the best, alright?"

Madge wanted to say so badly that she was entirely sure it's Gale, but she knew Peeta's right. If that's really Gale, then she would be the happiest girl in the world. But chances that it wasn't was also just as much. It's a fifty-fifty probability.

As if reading her thoughts, Peeta smiled softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt more than you already do, Madge."

She knew that too. Peeta was the one who vowed, that he would keep her bestfriend from getting hurt again, in anyway he could. Even if she refused, Peeta wouldn't budge. He would still do that with or without Madge's agreement.

"I know." Was all she finally said.

Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. "When will you leave again, Madge?"

The blonde girl turned to her girl friend, and smiled sadly. "This Friday. My uncle wants me to be there for his ritual."

Peeta laughed, "the one where you two would try to cook your food on your own?"

Madge glowered at him, "are you underestimating me?"

The other blonde chuckled as he put up his hands. "I wouldn't dare."

Madge rolled her eyes, but her smile stayed plastered on her face. "I'm gonna miss you two."

"Aw, we know, Madge." Katniss winked. Madge's jaw fell open. "Peeta Mellark. Since when Katniss Everdeen-Mellark winks?"

The addressed one burst out laughing. "Since she became my wife, of course."

Madge made a gagging expression as she bent forward and enveloped both of her friends. "Thank you."

Without releasing the hug, Katniss muttered, "what for?"

The blonde didn't miss a beat as she answered, "for being my bestfriends. For always trying to pull me up when I'm down. For bending over backwards from keeping my heart broken all over again."

The Mellarks smiled, Peeta kept his hands on Madge's shoulder. "That's what friends are for, Madge."

She couldn't help but smile, a genuine one. Yes, her world might be crumbling down, it had been that way for a while, but she could feel it. The light at the end of the tunnel was closer. The warmth of a better day had even begun to seep into her.

Just a little more journey to go through. A little more time to pass. It didn't matter actually, for how long it took, she would keep going no matter what. That's what she had done anyway for this past few years. It wouldn't be difficult, but not going to be easy either, but she just had to do it. Keep going.

Because if there was one thing she still remembered clearly about Gale, was his determination to keep going. True, she didn't have to serve her country like he did, but that was the least she could do. For herself, and for him.

* * *

_Sorry for the lame ending... and still no Gadge. I know. Oh, and I wrote this entirely on my phone so pardon the mistakes (which I'm sure there are a lot.)_


	23. The Surprise

_"Hey, Glim. I'm still on board right now. But we're going to land a bit far from the signal's source, since the military doesn't want to risk a thing, including the traitors to spot us firsthand. So we're gonna be left on our own out there. And I don't think you'd like it much if I go on without saying anything, hence me writing this._

_I hope you're okay. And Madge too. Tell her to be patient. If it's really Gale, you two know it that I'll bend over backwards to bring him home._

_Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine now. Unscathed. All fresh-perfume scented like you always like. Ha, I'm being cheesy right now but screw that, as if I care._

_I'm going back, I promise. Get in, retrieve Gale, get out, fly home. Easy. Then I'll be right in your line of sight before you even know it._

_Love,_

_Cato."_

* * *

It had been almost two months since Cato left. And just as long, Madge kept thinking and worrying and praying the mission would be a success. Cato was yet to send another letter, and she could yet to stop worrying over both, Cato and Gale.

Glimmer didn't seem really bothered though. Being an actress might be what made her seem fine, barely even bothered by the absence of his long time boyfriend. But Madge knew better. She used to be able to read people so well, and that ability lasted until now. Everytime she saw Glimmer when she wasn't around people, her facade dropped and her true emotions showed, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She was worried. This mission should not be this long. They should have gone back by now. Cato and his troops. And hopefully Gale. Like he said, it's easy. Or it's supposed to. Maybe that was only a thing Cato said to convince everyone that jt is easy. Just so he, Gale, and all his troop members could really go through the mission easily, and come back home.

But they hadn't been home.

And if Glimmer was worried out of her mind, then how she should be?

Madge was no actress. She was an artist, a musician, and that's far from being an actress. Not even close. If anything, she expressed her feelings through her music, not provided herself with an ability to hide them.

The rehearsal was over half an hour ago. She bet the entire building was empty already. But there she was, stuck in front of the piano she had been playing ever since the first time she set her feet on this place. Her finger traced the papers she was holding on lightly, feeling the cold material for being kept for so long. The play was a success, the songs they made together fit perfectly. Too bad he wasn't there to watch...

She shook her thought as far away as possible. He's still alive. He had to. She couldn't even start to think of what if he wasn't...

A batch of tears were threatening to fall when she sensed something - or rather someone behind her. And then an eerie familiar voice boomed in the empty room.

"Missing me, Princess?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm back. ;)_

_Oh, and enjoy the cliffy! Lol I'm so evil. Anyway, sorry for writing so short, I just think this is a good place to stop. And who's the person? Should be easy to guess._

_Until next time! ;)_

_P.s. I promise it won't be too long._


	24. The Talk

_**A/N: **__I kind of feel bad for the last chapter. Extremely short, and not so rambling-me, I know. So here it is. And, well, sorry for the very short time they were separated, I just couldn't help it I want them to get back together just asap as you guys want them to lol (I don't need to tell you guys that you all guessed correctly, right?)_

* * *

She froze. She knew that voice. The one and only she ever yearned of these past few months. Slowly, Madge turned around on her seat, and there he was. Standing up straight, proud and tall like he always did. Bruised everywhere eyes could see, much thinner than the last time she saw him, but very much alive. Breathing, right before her eyes.

Behind him, in the doorway, Glimmer's there, clinging to her boyfriend's arm. Cato seemed well too, pretty much like Gale, but not as bad. She was at lost of words she didn't know what to say. Her mouth fell slightly agape, and Glimmer chuckled from behind. "Just tackle him already," she said with a laugh.

"Careful with the legs." Cato added, which received a scowl from Gale. And stupidly, that's the first thing she could manage to say. "The legs?"

He pursed his lips, but then shrugged. "It's fine. Now, you want to tackle me or not? If yes, that so I could prepare myself and-"

Tackle him she did. And despite his bruised features, scarred body, Gale still felt just as steady as he used to. Thank God he had prepared for that, if not they would sure have been on the floor right now. Although her embrace still felt like it was choking him. "You stupid bastard. Where on earth have you been?" She finally snapped.

Gale grinned unabashedly, "Not in the way I expected but, I missed you too, Madge."

Her eyes widened, but she only huffed in annoyance. "You so owe me an explanation, soldier. And your family. Katniss. Prim. My dad. Peeta. We all have been worried dead sick over your stupid ass!"

Soon, his laughter was what echoing in the room. He seemed tired, but still Gale. "You have a mouth." He pointed out.

Madge rolled her eyes. "Yes. As far as I know, I have one since I was born."

His eyes twinkled as he chuckled. "Same old, witty Madge." It got him another roll of her eyes, but he couldn't careless. He originally never thought he would see her again, but now here he was, with her right in his arms.

About that.

Madge seemed to have noticed this as well—their close proximity and the silence now looming overhead.

There was a snicker from behind, no doubt from another pair of lovebirds watching them. "Let's just leave those two. They have a lot of catching up to do." Cato said loudly, emphasizing in _catching up_, as if both Madge and Gale couldn't hear it.

"Hey Gale," the other soldier called out.

Reluctantly, the addressed on let go of Madge's arms and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You mind if I use our hotel room?"

The former District Twelve citizen rolled his eyes. "I know you booked a room with twin size bed. And that's not even for me in the first place, is it?"

The blonde grinned.

"Some best friend you are."

Cato then waved his hand, "until next time, lovebirds! Enjoy your reunion!"

Madge swore she saw Cato wink when he said _reunion_. "Does he always have double meaning in whatever he's saying?"

The dark-haired soldier turned to her with a snort. "No. But when he does, I feel like placing him as my new punching bag."

She laughed. "Right. Now, you want to go somewhere?"

Gale blinked innocently. "On a date?"

Madge narrowed her eyes. "Not so fast, soldier. To _talk_."

The soldier in front of her huffed in fake annoyance. "I just got out of daily torture, Madge. Go easy on me, can you?"

It kind of caught her off guard. "Daily torture?"

A set of curses flew out under his breath. "Sorry. Bad choice of words. I'm not supposed to say that. Does no help at all. Right. How about some coffee?"

But she wasn't Madge if she let go that easily. Only for now, she did let it go, yet mentally made a note to ask him later, when they're both more settled comfortably. "Let's just go to my house. I went to the groceries yesterday, stocking up the kitchen. Bought some coffee too. You mind?"

With a smile, he shook his head as he took her hand in his. "Nope. Let's go."

* * *

The bus they were taking was cramped with people. It was time to go home for those who work and all, so there's no question to that. And to say that neither of them felt anything by the fact that they're pressed to each other, would be a total lie. His heart picked up its rate, and he could have sworn she might be able to hear it, seeing how close they were. Which, the exact same thing she was thinking.

They'd been apart for long. A year, more or less. He missed her badly, and he wanted nothing but hold her in his arms again, feel how her lips against him again. Yet he knew, and still fresh in his mind, how she reacted to _that _last time. So, no. He'd rather get a hold on himself, and not do that just yet. This wasn't the time. If she was seriously destined for him, then waiting would not be a problem if it would end up the same way.

Everytime he looked at her, he still felt the same like he did last time he saw her. The space, time, and distance they had gone through did nothing to whatever feelings he had. If anything, they only made those feelings stronger.

The bus suddenly skidded to a halt, and she happened to be not holding on to the railing overhead, causing her to stumble backward had it not been for his reflexes. His hand snaked its way around her waist, the other kept a firm hold on the railing, keeping both of them stood upright. Blame the reflexes, he unconsciously had crushed her against his chest, enclosing her in a protective grasp.

"Thank you," he heard her breathe, hands clutching tightly on the fabric over his chest.

"Anytime," he quickly replied, but then rethinking it again and added, "Although I suggest you to get a firm hold now, either in the railing or where you're holding on right now, doesn't matter. But eh, I'd rather the latter."

She jabbed her fist to his chest with a scowl, "you did that on purpose." She said accusingly.

His brows shot upwards, "What? Stopped the bus? You know I'm no superhuman, right? Did you not realize that I've been standing here, right in front of you, with no space to move around, since we got onto this bus until this very second?"

Madge couldn't help but chuckle. "Got it."

Soon enough, they were already in the doorstep of Abernathy's residence. A bronze plate hung right on the door, stating the owner. _Haymitch Abernathy. _His eyes widened in an instant. "_This_ is where Haymitch lives?"

She turned to him, then shrugged. "Yeah. Been my home for a few years too, everytime I stay for school."

"I thought you were staying by yourself?"

Had he not been staring at her, he sure would have missed her wince. "Yeah. About that. Well, my uncle is kind of protective to me, same like my dad. So after the incident happened, he took me under his wing, and told me to move in with him, just so he could keep an eye on me better. More like demanding, actually."

His mouth formed an _o _shape as it finally made sense. Sure, he would have done the same thing, if he ever had a niece, let alone a daughter like Madge.

The thing is, he didn't _want_ to have Madge as a niece. And God forbid, a _daughter_. Nope, obviously not. Something else would be better. A girlfriend. Or a _wife_, somewhere in the future.

Mentally, he slapped himself. _What was he thinking?_ But another voice in his head quickly retorted, _so what? A guy could dream._

To be honest? He agreed with the second.

He didn't realize he'd been zoning out, until Madge snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hello? Earth to Gale? Anybody's home?"

Gale couldn't help but chuckle as he grasped her hand in his. "Sorry,"

Slowly, she peeled her hand off of his with a smile as she fished her purse. For a key, apparently, since a second later she pulled out one.

Not long after, they were both sitting on the stools, face to face, with a steaming cup of coffee in each of their hands. She sipped on hers patiently, not wanting to push him than she already did. He did owe her an explanation, but being a soldier who just recently got back from a battle field, then got captured, and finally went back home with body full of bruises and scars; she knew it wouldn't be easy to talk about it. It would feel like relishing the pain over and over again.

And if what it took for him to be comfortable enough was time, she was more than willing to wait for him to be ready.

As Gale finally set his cup down on the counter, she braced herself. _This is it, _she thought.

"Like you already know, there was a boy who I still have no idea until now, lost near our camp. A little one, maybe five years old, walking around like a lost puppy, eyes red from crying, and I couldn't help but go to help him right away. Only in the split second before I reached him, just out from the corner of my eyes, I saw movements. A bit far, but still visible. Black shadows, with outline of guns strapped on their backs… I don't know. It was my instinct kicking in, I guess, because after that I didn't really know what happen. I dropped down on top of the boy, although my leg still caught one bullet."

Her breath got caught in her throat, but she didn't say anything. Madge let him continue.

"I heard a body dropped down nearby, and when I looked at it-" he paused, sucking a sharp deep breath before continuing, "it was Thresh. One of my closest buddy out there. Motionless. Lifeless. _Dead_. Right before my eyes. I was at lost of how was I going to get out of this alive, because I had no idea how many of my boys had gone down, and how many from the traitors. But I knew, I just knew that I had to get out of there alive. Get the boy beneath me out of there alive. So I crawled, with the boy along with me, we crawled as fast as we could, as far as our bodies managed to bring us to. Unfortunately, only later in that moment I realized, I brought us closer to where the traitors were, not further. And right then, I was beginning to hear some footsteps get closer, and I couldn't risk saving the boy for nothing."

Hearing his story was like reading a story in an adventure book. Yet this one was real. It really happened. The soldier in front of her had experienced it firsthand.

"I faintly also heard someone, or two, I'm not sure, calling a name. I guessed it's his parents. So I told him to go the opposite way, the direction where I heard those. Run straight to the voice calling out his name, don't ever stop or look back to me. Just search the voice that calling out his name as fast as he could. He's smart, he understood. He even said thank you to me before he left," Gale laughed, although his eyes said otherwise. But needless to say, Madge didn't need to say that aloud.

"I stayed down and still. Crawling to hide into a bush wasn't possible. My foot hurt like hell, and there was no proper place to hide, so I just prayed and hoped I wouldn't get caught. Empty wish, I guess, because the next moment, those guys in black had surrounded me, then I lost conscious once I inhaled some kind of liquid they sprayed in front of me. Next thing I remember, I was in a dark place, a cell, I think, and… yeah."

The story didn't end there, she knew it. "And?"

He grimaced, "Madge, I don't think you would want to hear this part."

She shook her head, "No, I want to. Go on, it's okay. I won't judge."

But the pained expression on his face was what finally made her take her words back. "Okay, maybe next time?"

Gale breathed a sigh of relief with a nod. "Next time."

Madge set her cup down, then looked around. "Now, what do you want to do?"

The soldier in front of her looked around, following her gaze. His eyes then fixated on a rack of DVDs, next to a big plasma TV hanging on the middle of the living room wall. "How about a movie? You pick."

Instantly, her eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Great idea! Come on!"

She was running excitedly towards the rack he could have thought she looked like a toddler somehow. Gale chuckled lightly, then sat on the couch—stupidly in the wrong way. And the next thing happened were not very unexpected: he kind of strained his back, caused him to groan aloud. Madge dropped the DVD in hands in an instant, then whipped around.

"What is it? Did you hurt?" She asked, concern written all over her face as she ran straight to him. He winced, then grimaced. "I'm fine, Madge. Go ahead, pick something up. I'm alright."

She might be a patient girl, but a lie, she could not stand that. "You are obviously _not _fine, Soldier Hawthorne."

It was obvious, Madge wouldn't let this one slip even though he begged otherwise. Seeing no chances of him skipping this out, he sighed. "I was whipped." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened, then she blinked. Once. Twice. "Whipped? As if like, you being hit with a rope-like thing?" She asked, emphasizing the descriptions.

Getting a bait to ease the tension, he huffed playfully. "Yes, Madge. Like to make a horse run faster. W-h-i-p."

It was supposed to make her laugh, but she didn't. She just narrowed her eyes, but they wasn't filled with annoyance. He even swore she looked like she was about to cry. "W-why?" She stuttered.

He tried to seem nonchalant by shrugging with a blank expression. "They wanted information. That's it. Didn't get that, though, if that's what you want to know. My boys came in fast enough." He said proudly, smiling at the thought when he thought no one would ever come, he would die there alone, never to meet his family and Madge again, but the next second his friends from his old troops bursted in and saved the day.

Pretty much like they were his knight in shining armors, but that would be weird. What was he, gay?

It didn't need a genius to put two and two together. Well, just a person with a good memory, that is. "That's what you meant by daily torture." She said, more to herself. "Isn't it?"

Gale did not expect her to catch on that quickly. She really could not be underestimated. "Yeah," he replied weakly. What he experienced in the traitors' base was not something he wanted Madge to know. Too late to back off now.

She sucked a deep breath, but then he saw her obviously trying to compose herself. And then she did something he was extremely grateful of. "Okay. I think I now see why you hold it back. Now, want to watch this movie?" She said, bending down and reached for a DVD. It's a very old movie, but he knew he's familiar with it. Happy Feet. A film about penguins and such… and old memories started to flood his mind as the cover picture really registered in his brain.

Seeing his reaction, she quickly added, "Trust me, its jokes are funny! It's not lame, maybe Marvel used to say that but-" realizing what she had said, Madge clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes wide with shock. After all this time…

But Gale knew it would hurt her to think of Marvel again. So he smiled and told her another past that was much better than the one she suddenly remembered. "I know. I used to watch it with my dad in Christmas. Back when he's still alive and home, anyway. Come on, I haven't watched that for long. I think the jokes will really get the best of me again."

As he saw her eyes lit up, and relief flooding her expression, he knew, relishing something about his late father—despite how much it stung—was totally worth it.

Quickly, Madge slipped the disk into the DVD player right below the wide screen, then she hurried towards him on the couch.

Only, when she was about to hop on his straightened-out legs, hers tripped on them. And when her shoe met his calf, there was a metal clang heard in the still-silent room. She managed to balance her body, and got a grip on the couch side, but nonetheless, she heard the clang.

_Too late to back off about this one too, _he thought bitterly as he caught her staring expectantly at him.

"Right. Madge? There's another thing."

"Your legs?" She responded without missing a beat. He pursed his lips into a tight line, "No. Not _legs, _just _leg_. Cato was exaggerating."

She raised an eyebrow, then gestured for him to continue. "I don't think there's much to tell. Better off to show you, anyway." He said, and begun to roll up his pants.

And there it was.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so pardon me (again) for the mistakes and rushed plot... It's late, I seriously need to rest right now so… yeah. I'll catch up on my mistakes as soon as I can. Oh, and THANK YOU for the reviews last chapter! I didn't think that shotty would get that many haha._

_And yep, I put on another cliffy. You guys are welcome to hate me now. Lol, kidding. Anyway, tell me your thoughts?_


	25. The Promise

_Is there anyone still reading out there?_

* * *

Her finger slowly traced the metal artificial leg, stuck to Gale's upper leg, while he watched her tentatively.

"How?" She breathed the air she didn't realize she was holding after a while.

It was not something he looked forward to, relishing the war over and over again. But he owed her that, having disappeared for long without so much as a letter. Not that he was able to send one anyway.

"The bullet they shot me with was poisoned. And it'd been stuck in my calf until they captured me in the woods. They didn't bother to get it out until the second day. The medics they had were quite impressive, though. They stopped the poisoning somehow, and I thought that maybe, just maybe I was going to be fine. It's not until I got into the military hospital that I found out, they didn't stop the poisoning, they just hybernated it for a short amount of time before slowing it down once the poison came back to life again. It was already spreading, but thank God I could still save my other one." He explained, patting his good leg.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape, as she nodded slowly. No longer felt to expose his artificial leg, with a grim expression, he rolled his pants back down. "It's not something I'm proud of." He said when she looked up with questioning gaze.

To that, she shook her head. "Are you kidding me? It's a battle scar. And battle scars are cool. They prove your bravery, sacrifice, and dedication to your country. What's there to not be proud of?"

In spite of her encouragement, Gale wouldn't meet her eyes when he said, "it also proves my recklessness. My stupidity for not thinking through what I did. If I was more careful back then, I would be able to escape safely."

"But you did a remarkable thing. The boy's saved, right? If I were to be his parents, I would forever indebted to you for saving his life. And besides, without you getting caught, there's no way the military could locate the traitors' base. They owed you. No one will remember let alone blame you for your recklessness. It wasn't reckless anyway, it was noble, Gale."

This time, he dragged his gaze up to meet hers, bracing himself for whatever look she had in her eyes.

But in spite of pity or reluctance or other similar things that would betray her words, all he could see in her eyes was pride. Her eyes shone brightly with it as a gentle smile graced her lips he even did a double take.

Yet his doubt took him over again. He remembered what he had put his family and her through with his disappearance. "But look at what misery I put you guys in. My family was a mess. Katniss was worried sick over me. Your dad was getting antsy out of his head. You-"

Before he could finish, she had had her hand rested on his knee. "I'm fine. Not really was when you're gone, but now you're here. Sitting before me, healthy, alive, and that's what matters. I won't ever have it any other way."

That's it. It felt like all he wanted to was be done with the dancing around each other with Madge like this. The emotions inside him were running high he almost completely lost it. But his consciousness also very much aware that, one false step and he would be back to the beginning.

"So you're not ashamed of... this?" He gestured toward his now covered artificial leg hesitantly. To his surprise, she scooted even closer to him as she shook her head. "No, why would I?"

Because he badly wanted to be with her and him being a one-legged man was not a part of the way he pictured it before.

But he didn't say that. "I don't know I just-" he sighed. "No particular reason." He finally opted to say. The thing he said his last letter resurfaced in his mind, but he didn't dare to bring it up.

How ironic, really. He was brave enough to risk his life in a battle field, but he didn't have anything in him that's strong enough to build up a courage to tell the woman he loved about his feeling directly to her.

She was silent for a while, but what she said next was so not something he had expected coming from her. "I won't be caring for you differently, if that's what you're worried about."

To that, his head snapped up to her and just as quick, their gazes locked with each other. As grey met blue, an unspoken conversation travelled between them, especially upon them realizing how close their proximity was.

A part of him screamed to not do what he had in mind. But another part of him urged him to do otherwise. He had been missing her badly over the course of almost a year and he planned on not giving a damn to what the consequences were.

"Why?" He dared himself to ask, inevitably feeling hopeful despite the chances she wouldn't be bold enough this time to admit her affection out loud.

Her eyes flickered to his as she smiled shyly. "Well, you're still the same old Gale, only one less leg."

It got him to laugh. Her hesitant laughter soon filled the air along with his, before both stopped completely and he locked his eyes with her. Their noses were so close if he moved merely a centimeter they would have touched. The grey orbs of his were obviously begging for a permission, and as if catching the hint, she smiled ever so faintly before nodding. Without anymore ado, he closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was sweet but hesitant as his hand slowly came up to caress her cheek. He knew he had to hold back, only for her sake. If she wasn't ready, he wouldn't make a sudden move. He cared for her too much to rush things with her, and he knew he would do anything in a heartbeat to get her to love him back.

Too soon for both of their likings, he forced himself to pull back. But he didn't go far, he kept his forehead against hers, their breathing fanned on each other's face. A small smile played on her lips as she looked up shyly to his eyes. He smiled back just as softly, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand to calm her down. Who knew if something as simple as this kiss could trigger an episode out of her again?

"I'm fine," she whispered, as if she could read his mind.

To that, he nodded. "I know."

Even the sound of penguins talking in the background wasn't enough to pull the two out of their own little world. Both were too caught up in the moment that none even noticed the sound of front door opened.

It's not until someone cleared their throat that both Madge and Gale jumped backward. And there he was, Haymitch, with his one eyebrows high on his forehead and arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Before Madge could even feel the heat rising up to her cheeks,, Gale had stood up in perfect stance, saluting her uncle.

Haymitch waved his hand in front of Gale, dismissing his formality. "No need for that. I don't bring my work to my house. As long as you're here, formalities aren't necessary."

Nonetheless, Gale kept his posture straight as he nodded respectfully. "Certainly, sir "

Haymitch rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore it as he strided ever so casually to the kitchen, as if he didn't just walk in to a post-making-out couple.

"I take it you're now the hero of the month, Hawthorne?" He called out from the kitchen, just as Gale had seated himself back comfortably on the couch, and a still-mortified Madge close by his side.

"I have not considered myself so, sir. I'm far from deserving such glory."

Haymitch came back out with a flask in hand, nodding to him. "Okay. You two behave, alright? I'll be in my room if you need me. And no funny business on my couch, got it?"

She now felt her cheeks burned from embarrassment as she glared dagger at her uncle who secretly just winked at her.

Beside her, she could hear him stifling a chuckle. "You're goddamn red, Undersee."

Her eyes widened before she slapped his arm playfully with a glare, "oh shut up."

He laughed, then settled to watch the movie that had been playing for some time. Madge seated herself comfortably beside him, clutching a pillow.

He couldn't help to sneak a glance every now and then to the woman beside him. Especially when he heard her tinkling laugh echoed in the room when she found something funny in the movie. Or how she clutched the pillow in an adorable way, golden hair spilling out framing her delicate face.

Somewhere inside him, there was a mixed emotions he was yet to conjure. He felt longing, yet anger and sadness at the same time. To think of how a guy would ever hurt a girl like her got him wonder, what kind of brain that stupid ass of a guy had? Or did he even have one?

He wanted her, badly. To protect her from anyone out there that could harm her in any way. She was so delicate he somehow was scared she would break merely by a touch of a stranger.

But Madge was also strong in her own way. Because sometimes;, the strength one might possess was not defined by how well someone could fight, or hunt, or survive, but sometimes it was also defined by how well someone could manage to hold themselves together after their life turned upside down.

She might have a PTSD, and fears that she did not have before her life came crushing down on her, but he could clearly see her determination. Her will to keep going.

And he loved her more with that.

"Gale?"

He blinked. "What?"

If he looked closely, he would have noticte blush that crept up on her cheeks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

So he had been caught looking. Or staring. The latter could be more embarrassing than the former, though.

"Like what?"

She dropped her gaze to the ground, her hair falling down like a curtain to her face. Out of instinct, he tucked them back behind her ears as she peeked up to look at him again.

"Like, well, like that."

A lopsided smile formed its way to his face. "Like I adore you? Or like I want to memorize every single details of you?"

The blush on her cheeks was becoming more evident as she averted her gaze away from him with a suppressed smile. "Maybe."

It was his chance to bring their conversation in his last letter up again, and he was not about to miss it. "I do, Madge. I want to memorize every single detail about you because, let's face it. I've been gone for so long and it sucked to be away from you. From my family. It sucked to make you guys all worried sick about me while I was out there, held captive by a bunch of traitors. It sucked, Madge. And today, I want nothing other than to sit here and look at you again and again so you're going to be stuck in my mind for as long as I want you to. And believe it or not, I did look at my family too just as long I am looking at you now."

His plan seemingly worked. She stared at him with her blue eyes, nearly unblinking as if she was trying to look through him. He knew, without her saying it aloud, that she still had her doubts inside her. There might be probably a war in her mind right now, fighting to get her to settle on one decision.

To let him in, or kick him out. Literally.

And when she said, "are you staying?" He also knew there was more to them. She was not only saying if he was really staying there, in her uncle's house, but stay. By her side, in her life.

"I am. And I do not plan on leaving anytime soon. Probably not ever. I'm home for good."

She smiled widely his heart felt like they're melting by the sight of it. "You're, you-" she stuttered, struggling to find the right words. "The army?"

Even before he was rescued, he knew he would never get a chance to come back into the battle field. What's with his one-legged condition, he doubted it that the General would even consider to get him back. He was useless now, so might as well he resigned altogether. And resign he did. Just right after he got out of the military hospital in Two.

"I resigned. There's no way I would be able to fight in this condition, Madge. The army wouldn't let me back in, despite whatever heroic actions I have done." He told her.

Madge blinked, uncertainty clouded her eyes as she seemed to let the words sink in. "So you're not going to go ever again?"

Despite her obvious attempt to hide the excitement in her voice, he still could hear it. So he smiled, "depends on what job I'm going to get after my recovery is over. But yes, I promise you, no more touring again. That's over."

To his huge surprise, she jumped right into his arms with a squeal, crushing him into a tight embrace. He couldn't help but laugh, remembering the exact same reaction from his family when he told them about this news.

But then she pulled back just as quick, a frown on her forehead. "Are you upset?"

Come to think about it, he had to be honest that there was a fleeting moment when he felt it, the disappointment bubbling in his chest as if threatening to swallow him whole. Merely because of one damned day, he lost everything he had been working hard on, ever since he began his first day in the military school. But the thing that hurt him the most was, that he could no longer fulfill his promise to his dad. He promised him to be a great and honorable soldier just like him, but take a look at himself now, and he knew he had failed.

"My mom asked me the same, you know," he said after a while. "And to be honest, I did think about how everything I've done for all of this will be futile. But I think I just have to convince myself for some time that it's going to be worth it."

A small smile played on her soft lips as she pulled him back against her, her chin resting on his shoulder. "It is. Your dad would still be proud of you no matter what." She whispered.

The next moment, he was now fighting back a batch of tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. She knew exactly what was his utmost disappointment of leaving the army behind, and he loved her for that. Time ticking by, and they stayed like that for a while, tangled in each other's arms as if it's their only lifeline.

When she broke the silence with, "so, are you staying?" He chuckled. "I've answered that question, Madge."

Abruptly, she pulled back and scowled. "Seriously, Gale."

He chuckled again before shrugging. "I'm planning to, maybe a few days. Then I'll go back to Twelve, see if I can get a job there."

Surely that got her to frown, "why don't you try to look here, first? I'm pretty sure there's a lot of options of work you can choose. I can help. My uncle might want to help, too."

Gale contemplated this for a while. Madge was right, though. The prospect of a career here in the Capitol was much bigger than back home in Twelve. Out there, the options were fairly limited. Here, he could choose any kind of job that suit his likings as much as he pleased.

"Good idea. Thank you, Madge. I'll call my mom later to let her know."

Upon hearing that, her face lit up. There was the chance of her keeping him around just a little longer. "You're welcome. So, now that your hotel room is booked by Cato and Glimmer, where do you plan on spending the night?"

It was like a mental slap on the face. How could he totally forget about that?

"Crap. That bastard seriously has to pay." He cursed loudly. Madge laughed, then poked his side playfully. "Don't worry. There's a spare bedroom down the hall. I'm pretty sure my uncle won't mind of you staying for a few days."

Living under the same roof with Madge Undersee sounded so tempting he didn't even need to think twice before nodding, "okay."

* * *

The night dragged by, they spent it out by having movie marathons, watching sappy romance movies and lame comedies just for the sake of keeping both of their minds off of things that just recently happened. No action movies, no war, no such kind of movies that night.

Once the last film was over, he snuck another glance at Madge, and saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight, taking in how even in her sleep, with her mouth slightly parted, Madge still looked like an angel. Then another thought struck his mind, confused him completely. What should he do? Let her sleep on the couch? If he had to move her to her room, which one was hers? They barely moved out from the living room the whole afternoon and evening he was here. There's no way he would know the way around the house.

"You're up to carry her?"

He cringed in surprise, staying still to make sure he didn't wake Madge up. Then he turned his head around, only to find Haymitch standing right behind them, flask in hand. Gale knew Haymitch had a thing with liquor, but he never saw it by his own eyes before today.

"Of course, sir." He said, then carefully removed himself from her side, maneuvering his hands behind her knees and around her shoulders, ready to carry her bridal style.

He took a deep breath, inwardly chanting to his feet to keep themselves together until Madge was safely tucked in her bed.

Noticing this, Haymitch grimaced. "You sure you okay with your leg?"

Couldn't hide his surprise, Gale snapped his head up with eyes slightly wider. Haymitch shrugged, "I have ears everywhere, kid."

Gale pulled his lips into a thin line as he nodded, before counting to three to himself, and lifted Madge up to his arms. Surprisingly, she didn't weigh as much as Gale had anticipated her to.

Seeing he's okay, Haymitch gestured for Gale to follow him. Out of curiousity, he dared himself to ask her uncle. "I'm sorry, sir, but is she supposed to be this... light?"

Haymitch stopped in front of a room, the pushed it open without answering his question. He held it open, giving Gale a way to get in.

Without asking anything anymore, Gale walked in and settled her on the bed. Carefully, he draped a blanket over her small body, taking off her shoes and put it near the foot of her bed. When he turned around, he was somewhat embarrassed to see Haymitch still lingered on the door, watching him.

Seeing that he's done, the old man beckoned him out of the room, before he closed the door with a soft click. Gale expected for Haymitch to kick him out right away seeing how stoic his expression was, but he didn't. Instead, he asked him something that should have been on his mind since the time Haymitch walked in and caught them in his couch.

"You know what I'm capable of if you ever once hurt my niece, don't you?"

Quickly, Gale straightened up his back, and nodded respectfully. "Yes, sir. I'm well-aware of that."

The graying-haired old man in front of him nodded, but his expression remained stony. "Good. She cares for you more than she should. When you were gone, she went nuts and worried sick over you. I don't care who you are or even who your father is, but if there ever comes a time when you do hurt her, and she wants you out of her life, you do as she says. Understood?"

At first, Gale almost blurted out a yes, but then he thought about it again and replied differently. "What if it's an accident sir? A mistake, something I don't actually intend to do? Can I stick around to fight for her?"

To be honest, he was surprised to see Haymitch smiled as he said, "we'll see about that."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ it's coming closer to the end oh my God. Probably four more chapters including the epilogue... *sniffling*_


End file.
